<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lakeville, Ciudad de Lagos by Arieth (Tannabet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351510">Lakeville, Ciudad de Lagos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth'>Arieth (Tannabet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mejores Amigos Misterio [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon &amp; Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curioso Romance Adolescente, Hurt/Comfort, Lazos Familiares, M/M, Post-Series, Recuperación de Heridas, pesadillas, pinescone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Arieth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡Te tengo una sorpresa!”<br/>“Esas palabras nunca han terminado bien para mí.”<br/>--<br/>Las pesadillas no dejan dormir a Dipper. En un esfuerzo por ayudarlo a recobrarse de lo que le pasó en el escondite de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, Mabel pone en movimiento un plan que involucra un pequeño cambio de ambiente de sus veranos habituales pasados en Gravity Falls.</p><p>----</p><p>Esta Traducción de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923998/chapters/8787127">Lakeville, City of Lakes</a> pertenece a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface">skimmingthesurface
</a> y <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaW1991/pseuds/SylviaW1991">SylviaW1991</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mejores Amigos Misterio [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923998">Lakeville, City of Lakes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmingthesurface/pseuds/skimmingthesurface">skimmingthesurface</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylWritesStuff/pseuds/SylWritesStuff">SylWritesStuff</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un verano lento y normal para pasar en Lakeville, ciudad de lagos, lleno de citas, caza de ranas, y diversión con amigos, sea quizá lo que hace falta para despejar la mente de Dipper. Sin mencionar darle unas cuantas semanas adicionales con su novio donde pueda obtener algo de seguridad tras la tortura de Gideon. Mientras se acostumbran a esta nueva relación, con sus subidas y bajadas, Wirt y Dipper empiezan a juntar las piezas del rompecabezas que conforman al otro para construir sobre las bases que asentaron en Gravity Falls.<br/>--</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su hermano no estaba bien. Mabel suspiró, observando con cuidado sobre su tejido. No estaba viendo la televisión, aunque había sido él quién escogió el canal, su mirada sobre su teléfono como si eso fuera a inspirar una respuesta más rápida de la persona al otro lado del aparato. Pero le había dicho a Wirt que estaría bien, lo había envuelto en un abrazo y se lo había prometido.</p><p>¿Había visto cosas peores mientras le aseguraba eso? Sí, era probable.</p><p>¿Hacía que Dipper se sintiera mejor acerca de los secretos que guardaba? Claro que no.</p><p>Había visto más de lo que admitía en el viejo lugar de encuentro de la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado, Mabel sabía esto, pero no quería contarle lo que fue. Pero sabía que se lo diría a Wirt, si hubiera tenido más tiempo para quedarse. En él existía una fuente de consuelo que no podía ser llenada por una hermana, incluso como gemela, porque Dipper había caído total y completamente enamorado de Wirt después de solo una semana.</p><p>Mabel sacó su celular, dejando de lado su tejido para pasar por su lista de contactos. Necesitaban más tiempo juntos, y, mientras no tan adepta a hacer planes como su hermano, tenía uno que ayudaría con esto.</p><p>Primero le envió un mensaje a Pacifica, ya que no había necesidad de molestar a nadie más hasta que tuvieran el transporte asegurado, y casi soltó un gritillo cuando un <em>“diablos, claro. Suena estúpido y romántico</em>” fue la respuesta. Por supuesto, no quería alertar a su hermano tan pronto.</p><p>Encontró el número de la madre de Wirt, miró a su hermano cuando soltó una breve exhalación, y sonrió cuando lo vio empezar a escribir devuelta. Estaba cansada de verlo triste y afligido, por lo que envió un mensaje por su cuenta.</p><p>
  <em>¡Hola, es Mabel! No estoy segura si conservó mi número en su teléfono. Me preguntaba, ¿podría llamarla y hablar con usted? Tengo un favor un tanto enorme por pedir. No sé cómo le va a Wirt, pero Dipper ha estado bastante triste y quiero ayudarlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Wirt no había dormido una noche completa desde que volvió. Ya que era julio, nadie podía culparlo, pero era preocupante para la familia Palmer-Whelan, por decir nada. Greg había adoptado el acampar afuera de su cuarto después de la primera noche, teniendo que sacudir a su hermano para despertarlo y que dejara de sonar tan desvalido en sus sueños. Ayudó un poco tener a Greg ahí, alguien que había estado con él y había visto las cosas que ocurrieron - igual que en Lo Desconocido. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, donde saber que Greg estaba a salvo era la única manera de calmar el torbellino de <em>qué hubiera pasado</em>, no podía estar seguro que la persona que ahora protagonizaba este nuevo giro de realidad lo estuviera también. No podía saber si Dipper estaba a salvo cuando vivía al otro lado del continente, salvo mediante llamadas o mensajes de texto.</p><p>Mientras que sus padres no conocían los detalles de lo que había pasado, tenían una idea. Claro, su racionalidad los llevó a creer que no era algo peligroso que se había cernido sobre ellos, sino dos adolescentes que se enfrentaban contra estar enamorados por primera vez y que tenían que hacerlo sin tener al otro cerca.</p><p>Wirt no le había dicho eso a su mamá, pero ella había deducido lo suficiente para hacer sentir a los dos cómodos con la idea de que sí, Wirt tenía un novio, y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Si ella atribuía sus pesadillas a sus inseguridades y miedos sobre la percepción de otras personas sobre él, a su disgusto por las etiquetas y a solo él <em>extrañando</em> a Dipper como a nadie más, bueno, no iba a corregirla. No si tenía que contarle que no solo habían deambulado por la otra vida - donde conocieron a los gemelos en primer lugar - sino que, además, habían sido perseguidos en múltiples ocasiones por un monstruo gigante; sido el objetivo de criminales buscados; y que su novio había sido secuestrado en lugar de su hermano menor para mantenerlo a salvo, y por ende, había sido golpeado hasta perder la consciencia.</p><p>Luego estaba ese asunto. Novio. No había tomado más que una semana y ya estaba pensando en Dipper como su novio. Y no podía sentirse molesto por el hecho de que era una de las mayores etiquetas por las que la gente solía preocuparse.</p><p>Así que mientras pasaba el tiempo después de su viaje por la costa oeste pegado a su teléfono celular como nunca antes había estado y caminando de un lado a otro por su habitación hasta tarde en la noche, susurrando poemas para evitar caer dormido, su mamá y padrastro discutían sobre el plan de Mabel Pines y se encontraron con que no había motivo por el cuál no hacerlo.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Hizo una danza cuando le devolvieron la llamada. Sonó perfectamente razonable y solo un tanto sobreexcitada, pero estaba bailando con todo el entusiasmo del mundo cuando dijeron, “Sí, nos encantaría que los dos se quedaran.”</p><p>Todavía no era para siempre, lo cual, si era sincera, era lo que más quería, pero sería por el resto del verano. Era un mes entero para que su hermano resolviera todas las cosas que lo afligían ya que tenía demasiado de eso. Con la llamada terminada, tras asegurar que, sí, esto sería una sorpresa para Wirt, Mabel saltó para acercarse a su hermano. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recargó contra su espalda.</p><p>Estuvo callada por un momento, escuchándolo explicar como algo tan simple como una roca podía contener maravillas, y sonrió cuando su cámara siguió a una mariposa que crecía y se encogía dependiendo del colorido haz de luz que cruzara. Se quedó encima de él, moviendo los dedos a un ritmo sobre su gorra, hasta que le habló a ella en lugar de a la audiencia que vería esto después. Mucho, mucho, mucho después porque Dipper había estado grabando desenfrenadamente los vídeos para Dipper los Guía a lo Inexplicable.</p><p>Parecía que era cada día que incursionaban los bosques, buscando misterios. Normalmente era algo que hacían una vez a la semana, pero desde que Wirt se había ido, Dipper había sido consumido por la necesidad de deambular. No parecía ser capaz de permanecer en un solo lugar el tiempo suficiente para hacer nada, y ella sabía que su sueño estaba sufriendo. Las bolsas que tenía bajo los ojos se habían profundizado.</p><p>Bostezó, frotando una mano por su rostro mientras su narración terminaba. “¿Qué pasa, Mabel?”</p><p>“¡Te tengo una sorpresa!”</p><p>“Esas palabras nunca han terminado bien para mí.” Cuando su celular timbró, lo sacó de inmediato.</p><p>“¿Estás usando oraciones completas?” Mabel dijo mirando con ojos entrecerrados al texto que su hermano estaba enviando, luego dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. “¡¿Y puntuación?!”</p><p>“Cierra la boca. Deja de leer sobre mi hombro.”</p><p>“Aw,” dijo con ternura, “¡mi pequeño hermano, mandando textos como un adulto!”</p><p>“Cierra la boca,” repitió. “Es solo para Wirt.”</p><p>Entre risitas, esperó a que su hermano volviera a guardar su celular. “Así queee, sobre la sorpresa,” empezó, sonriendo cuando él puso los ojos en blanco. “También es para Wirt, pero tú tienes que saberla ahora ya que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos.”</p><p>“¿Ir a dónde? Qué estás-” La idea encajó, su mente lógica saltando al lugar lógico, y un nudo se atoró en el pecho. “Mabel, no podemos costear eso. Quiero- quiero decir, sí <em>podemos</em>, pero no está en el presupuesto y... y...”</p><p>“Y tenemos una amiga muy millonaria con un jet privado que nos debe un favor, y ya dijo que sí.”</p><p>Su corazón dio un vuelco. “¿Dónde se supone que nos quedemos?”</p><p>“Wirt y Greg tienen dos padres muy maravillosos que van a tolerarnos por un mes entero.”</p><p>“Pero-”</p><p>“Hasta el final del verano.”</p><p>“Mamá y papá-”</p><p>“También dijeron que sí.”</p><p>“Pero Tío Stan-”</p><p>“Puso mucho los ojos blanco, pero dijo que sí.”</p><p>Las piernas de Dipper cedieron y se hundió hasta el suelo para sentarse sobre la hierba. “Espera.”</p><p>“¡No hay tiempo para eso!” Mabel dijo riendo, sentándose a su lado. “Nos vamos mañana- Acaban de llamarme - me refiero a los padres de Wirt y Greg - y nos vamos mañana. Nos recogerán en el aeropuerto, y vamos a quedarnos por todo un mes.”</p><p>Se veía a punto de llorar, así que le puso una mano sobre su hombro. “¿Dipper?”</p><p>“Mabel, esto es... Digo... ¿Tío Stan va a encargarse del pueblo? Es temporada de turistas.”</p><p>Incluso el Tío Stan sabía que Dipper no era él mismo, y solo le protestó por costumbre antes de decir que estaba bien. Pero no quería decirle eso a su gemelo. “Dipper, ya está arreglado. Me he encargado de todo. Además, el Tío Ford va a venir la próxima semana, para que Tío Stan se encargue de la Cabaña.” Dejó una mano sobre su brazo. “Mañana verás a Wirt.”</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron redondos, la mano yendo inmediatamente hacia su teléfono cuando sonó, y miró fijamente al mensaje. Quería decirle, ansioso por compartir las mejores noticias del mundo. “¿Greg lo sabe?”</p><p>“¡Nope! ¡Es una sorpresa para todos! Excepto para ti porque todavía tienes que empacar y, bueno, somos tu y yo quienes van a viajar.”</p><p>Él se mordió el labio, y aunque sus manos temblaban, su respuesta no reveló todo lo que sentía. “Gracias, Mabel,” dijo en voz baja y después de eso se echó a reír. Fue un suave sonido al principio que solo creció en volumen y regocijo, y Mabel sonrió ampliamente cuando hizo la cabeza hacia atrás con alegría. Había sido dos largas semanas desde que había oído su risa.</p><p>“No puedo en- Quiero decir- ¡Mañana! ¡Dios mío, lo veré mañana!” Le sonrió a ella. “¡Es la mejor noticia de la vida!”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“¡Wirt, no voy a repetirlo!”</p><p>Suspirando con pesadez, Wirt vaciló frente a la puerta, su mano sobre el picaporte cuando la voz de su mamá resonó desde la cocina. “Mamá, Trevor y Sara me están esperando, limpiaré mi cuarto cuando regrese.”</p><p>Dio la vuelta cuando la escuchó acercarse, manos sobre la cintura en una posición que imitaba a la de Greg más que nada al tiempo que lo miraba con una ceja alzada. “Te he estado pidiendo toda la semana que limpiaras tu cuarto,” le recordó, aunque solo había sido durante los pasados dos días. “No vas a dejarlo para después otro minuto más. Puedes ir al centro comercial con tus amigos después de que limpies.”</p><p>No era la primera vez que insistía en que recogiera su cuarto, pero siendo honesto, se ensuciaba muy rápido. No es como si se viera peor de lo normal. Empezaba de la misma manera de siempre. Primero con una taza de té, luego dos, luego diez, después poemas descartados desbordando su bote de basura, y uno o dos suéteres que no llegaban a la cómoda y empezaban a multiplicarse hasta que sus calcetines y pantalones estaban por todo el suelo, y donde ya no podía encontrar un par de zapatos que combinaran, aunque le costase la vida.</p><p>Muy bien, tal vez sí necesitaba limpiar.</p><p>“¿En serio no puede esperar hasta que regrese?” le preguntó, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué insistía tanto.</p><p>Ni siquiera quería salir, pero Dipper no había respondido a sus últimos dos mensajes y no quería molestarlo con más de lo que ya había hecho - <em>tal vez está cansado de mí</em>. La idea persistía más y más hasta que se rindió y llamó a Sara para distraerse, y se enteró que estaba a punto de llamarlo para ver si quería salir con Trevor, Isabelle y ella al centro comercial del pueblo vecino.</p><p>Su mamá estiró el brazo para agarrar algo sobre el descansa-brazos del sillón de la sala y produjo una bolsa negra de basura de la nada. “No, en serio no puede esperar.”</p><p>Él suspiró, pero tomó la bolsa y arrastró los pies por el pasillo. No le iba a tomar tanto tiempo, pero era cuestión de principios. Era su espacio y había una cierta energía creativa en el moderado desorden de acumular de libros, tazas de té y ropa. Aunque, parado bajo el marco de la puerta intentando formular un plan de acción, su cuarto había superado lo moderado hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Tiró la bolsa de lado por el momento, empezando a recoger la ropa que iría a la canasta de ropa sucia en su clóset. Desconcertado por la cantidad de juguetes de Greg que encontró escondidos debajo de suéteres y libros, enlistó la ayuda de su pequeño hermano.</p><p>“Pero Mamá ya me tiene limpiando mi cuarto también,” protestó Greg.</p><p>“Mala suerte. A menos que quieras que ponga a Enojón Dan, Lindo Steve y a la Brigada de Orquesta de Luz Electrónica en la bolsa de basura, llévatelos a tu cuarto.” Wirt le lanzó una de las figuras desiguales.</p><p>Greg la atrapó, pero le enseñó la lengua. Wirt le devolvió el favor.</p><p>Quince minutos después, el cuarto lucía bastante impecable. Todavía se veía que alguien vivía ahí, Wirt no sería capaz de soportar si se viera estéril - no que la vieja alfombra naranja y muros amarillos con una pared de panel de madera pudiera lucir estériles - pero definitivamente era mejor que antes. Su mamá pasó por la puerta, ayudando a Greg con su cuarto, cuando se detuvo para ver, alzando las cejas hasta arriba.</p><p>“¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esto en diez minutos, pero cada vez siempre te quejas?” le preguntó.</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros. “Mm-mm-mm.”</p><p>Mientras esperaba a que ella y Greg terminaran para que pudiera llevarlos al centro comercial en el coche, revisó su teléfono por mensajes nuevos de Dipper, aunque lo había tenido en su bolsillo mientras limpiaba y habría sentido si vibraba. Aún nada. Apretó los labios, tratando de no sentirse triste porque no podía esperar a monopolizar el tiempo de Dipper cuando tenía cosas que hacer en la Cabaña del Misterio o vídeos que editar, o un pueblo que salvar...</p><p>Solo esperaba que siguiera bien.</p><p>“Sé que quedarte mirando a tu teléfono te puede hacer <em>pensar</em> que te sientes mejor, chico, pero ese no es el caso, créeme.” Jonathan le dio una palmada en el hombro cuando se le unió en la puerta.</p><p>Wirt suspiró, guardando su teléfono. “Lo sé. Es tonto creer que, si lo tengo en la mano y pienso en él, entonces sabrá que quiero hablar. Además, ya hablamos mucho. Es decir, no creo que haber mandado tantos mensajes en toda mi vida.”</p><p>Su padrastro rio. “Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero no es tonto, Wirt. Creo que sabe que quieres hablar con él, y apuesto a que cuando termines de pasar el rato en el centro comercial, estará disponible. Es bueno que salgas para distraerte un rato.”</p><p>“Supongo.” Sonrió débilmente al hombre antes de que su capa de la Primera Guerra Mundial fuera lanzada sobre su cabeza. “Greg.”</p><p>“Aw, frijoles, ¿cómo supiste que fui yo?”</p><p>Wirt la apartó para alzar una ceja, luego la usó para envolver a Greg y recogerlo del suelo. “¡Porque tengo ojos detrás de la cabeza! ¿No lo sabías?”</p><p>“¡No, no los tienes!” Greg dijo riendo, reducido a un montón de tela azul y roja movediza. “Y si los tuvieras, ¡estarían cubiertos por tu tonto cabello y no podrías ver de todas formas!”</p><p>“Entonces tengo el poder de leer mentes. Puedo leerlas,” decidió antes de devolverlo al suelo y recuperar su capa. “¿Por qué tienes esto?”</p><p>“Creo que es de cuando jugábamos a visitar al Tío Endicott y tuvimos que ir a ese viaje a través del cañón de hielo y el lago de hadas para encontrar la mejor flor para hacer el mejor té del mundo que también pudiera curar la enfermedad mortal de la dama fantasma,” explicó Greg.</p><p>“Oh.” Wirt recordaba vagamente dejar su capa en el cuarto de su hermano tras esa escapada. “Muy bien. Gracias por devolverla.”</p><p>“¡Deberías usarla para ir con Sara!” Greg declaró como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.</p><p>Wirt la dobló. “Hace mucho calor para usar esto afuera, Greg.”</p><p>“Eso no evita que uses tus suéteres,” le señaló.</p><p>“Eso es diferente.”</p><p>“¿Cómo?” Greg dijo tras él cuando fue a llevar la capa a su habitación. “Papá, ¿cómo es eso diferente?”</p><p>“No lo es, pero dejemos que lo crea,” le aseguró Jonathan.</p><p>Wirt puso los ojos en blanco. “¡Escuché eso!”</p><p>Fue una sorpresa que todo el clan Palmer-Whelan entraran al coche para llevar a Wirt al otro pueblo a que encontrara a sus amigos en el centro comercial. Al menos, para Wirt lo fue. “Hay unas mandados que tenemos que hacer y nos imaginamos que es mejor hacerlos mientras están afuera,” respondió su mamá.</p><p>Aceptó esto con facilidad, aunque era extraño que sus padres no tomaran su oferta de dejar que Greg lo acompañara para pasar el tiempo juntos en el centro comercial. Su hermanito se había visto muy emocionado, probablemente por el prospecto de conseguir uno de esos pretzel gigantes del área de comida o algo de helado suave. Al parecer, Greg era necesario para estos mandados, así que el niño se siete años se la paso enfurruñado cuando se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del centro comercial en Taunton.</p><p>“Llámanos cuando estés listo para que te recojamos,” le pidió su mamá cuando bajó.</p><p>“De acuerdo. Aunque igual le pida un aventón a Sara. Digo, en caso de que terminen lo que van a hacer y quieran regresar a casa. Parece algo absurdo hacer que regresen aquí.” Dijo Wirt, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“Sabes que no nos molesta. Pero si te van a llevar, entonces avísanos.”</p><p>“Claro. Adiós.”</p><p>Encontró a Trevor antes de encontrar a Sara e Isabelle, aunque no estaban muy lejos. Isabelle estaba frente a una tienda de accesorios, sosteniendo lo que parecían ser un par de aretes en frente de una mesa que decía “Compra Uno, Obtén El Otro A Mitad de Precio”. Sara estaba parada a su lado, ofreciendo apoyo moral, pero captó la mirada de Wirt sobre la cabeza de la otra chica y se encogió de un hombro mientras le daba una apenada sonrisa como diciendo, ‘¿qué se puede hacer?’. Le devolvió apenas la sonrisa, uniéndose a Trevor justo afuera de la tienda.</p><p>“¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha estado mirando a esa mesa?” le preguntó a Wirt.</p><p>Wirt lo pensó, raspando la punta de su zapato contra el piso mientras miraba al interior de la tienda. “No sé. ¿Cinco minutos?”</p><p>“Cerca. Diez. Han sido literalmente diez minutos. Toda la joyería que hay es de diferentes piezas de comida. Hay sandías, galletas, berenjenas, pero es como... uno, ¿por qué querrías aretes de berenjena?, y dos, ¿cómo es tan difícil decidir? Solo escoge tu comida favorita y terminas, ¿no?”</p><p>“Tengo muchos tipos de comida favorita, Trevor, ¿bien?” Isabelle les dijo, al parecer alcanzando a escucharlos pese a la mirada de concentración en su rostro mientras examinaba los aretes de fresa y de pimiento verde. “¿Qué piensas, Sara?”</p><p>“No sé, me siento con ganas de pimientos.” Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“Es comprar uno y te descuentan el otro, Isabelle,” suspiró Trevor. “¿Por qué no compras los dos de una vez?”</p><p>“No voy a comprar dos pares de aretes, Trevor. Voy a comprar un brazalete o un anillo para combinar el que elija,” respondió, mirando al mostrador con ojos entrecerrados antes de soltar un jadeo. “Mi dios, ni siquiera vi los de pan de maíz. Muy bien, ahora sí no puedo decidir. Wirt, ayúdame.”</p><p>Trevor soltó un ruido quejumbroso cuando Wirt lo abandonó para caminar hacia el puesto donde las chicas estaban para ver mejor. Sara tomó esta oportunidad para salir de la tienda mientras podía, dándole un apretón al hombro de Wirt en el camino. Isabelle sostuvo ambas opciones frente a él.</p><p>“Creo que concuerdo con Sara. Me gustan los pimientos. Además, el brazalete con el que combina es el mejor.” Apuntó al objeto entre el montón.</p><p>“Es cierto,” concordó con él. “Y todos usan fresas.”</p><p>Afirmando, él asintió. “Y las personas quizá no sepan que es pan de maíz. Desde lejos parecen cubos amarillos.”</p><p>Isabelle puso una mano sobre el brazo de Wirt. “Gracias por ser un ser humano amable y decente, Wirt. Trevor, toma notas.”</p><p>“¿Y robarle a Wirt toda la gloria? ¿Qué clase de amigo crees que soy?” Trevor bufó mientras Sara reía. “Wirt, puedes ir y tomar mi lugar como compañero de compras de Isabelle. No protestaré.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Ni siquiera sabemos cómo se ve su coche,” se dio cuenta Dipper, él y Mabel inclinándose hacia adelante para ver a cada vehículo que pasaba.</p><p>“Qué bueno que sabemos cómo se ven ellos, ¿no?”</p><p>No le respondió más allá de un ausente <em>ajá</em>, enderezándose para ajustar la correa de su equipaje de mano. Con el asa de su maleta bien agarrada, todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Aún no podía creer que estuvieran en Massachusetts. Seguía sin creer que iba a ver a Wirt cuando ambos habían creído que tendrían que esperar un año.</p><p>La ausencia quizá haya hecho crecer el cariño en su corazón, pero Dipper estaba más que preparado para verter todo ese cariño sobre quién pertenecía.</p><p>Sin advertencia, su hermana empezó a gritar. Abandonada, su maleta cayó al piso con un estruendo, la miró por un momento, luego miró a su hermana cuando se puso a girar con un Greg entre brazos antes de que el niño pudiera alcanzar a salir del coche.</p><p>“¡Mabel! ¡Mabel, Mabel, Dipper, Mabel!” Los brazos de Greg volaron a su cuello, ni siquiera una palanca siendo capaz de removerlo lejos de ella. “¡Dipper! ¡Mabel!”</p><p>“¡Greg!” Repitió Mabel. “¡Greg, Greg, Greg!” Le frotó la espalda. “¡Oh, te extrañé!”</p><p>Dipper tragó duro cuando Jonathan bajó del coche y abrió la cajuela para subir sus maletas. Faltaba alguien, y su mano fue de inmediato al teléfono. La única razón por la que se había obligado a no mandar un mensaje en cuanto el avión aterrizó, fue que había estado seguro de que pronto estaría ahí. Pero todo lo que quería decir era “¡Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy, ¿dónde estás?”</p><p>“Uh...” Metió su maleta, y en seguida la de su hermana porque no iba a intentar separarla de Greg. “Y, ¿dónde está Wirt?” preguntó, el corazón retorciéndose en su pecho.</p><p>“Bueno, estaba empezando a ponerse inquieto y muy nervioso en casa, así que cuando sus amigos lo invitaron a salir al centro comercial, pensó que podría distraerlo de quedarse mirando a su teléfono toda la tarde.” Jonathan le dijo sonriendo, palmeando su hombro tras ayudarlo con la maleta de Mabel. “Y ya que no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa, bueno, tuvimos que dejarlo ir, pero los llevaremos a ti y a Mabel allá después de esto para que puedas verlo. Puede que sea mejor así. Habría sospechado y probablemente habría averiguado todo en cuanto viera que nos dirigíamos a Boston."</p><p>Si Wirt había estado como Dipper estuvo en el avión, comprobando constantemente un teléfono que sabía que no tendría un mensaje nuevo, entonces podía empatizar con él. Pero igual no negaba el hecho de que quería verlo, y de inmediato. “Bueno. Está seguro de que no deberíamos, como, ¿ir a su casa, para arreglar nuestras cosas?”</p><p>“El centro está de camino,” le explicó, cerrando la cajuela. “Llevaremos sus cosas a casa mientras se divierten un poco y se ponen al día.”</p><p>“Muy bien.” Iba a sacar su teléfono, pero dudó. Sabía, sabía bien, que le diría a Wirt todo si le escribía ahora. Tras un momento, hundió las manos en sus bolsillos. “Por cierto, gracias por dejar que nos quedemos. Es, uh, muy genial de ustedes.”</p><p>“Es un placer, Dipper. Tienen todo el verano por delante y cuando tu hermana nos contó su idea, bueno, no parecía correcto no considerarlo seriamente. En especial dado el impacto que los dos han tenido en los muchachos.” Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Greg y Mabel, luego le habló a su hijo. “Greg, ¿por qué no te sientas atrás con Jason para que Dipper y Mabel puedan usar el de en medio?”</p><p>“¡Sí, Papá!” Greg respondió alegre desde donde estaba apretando su mejilla contra la de Mabel. “¿Vamos a ir a ver a Wirt? ¡Tenemos que enseñarle!”</p><p>“Sí, vamos a ir a ver a Wirt,” dijo Jonathan entre risillas, rodeando el coche para subir al asiento del pasajero.</p><p>Mabel pasó Greg a Dipper, quien estuvo perfectamente bien con darle un abrazo para que ella pudiera subir. “¿Cómo andas, Greg?”</p><p>“¡Grandioso ahora que están aquí!” exclamó, asegurándose de que Dipper tuviera un súper y grandioso abrazo también. “¡Wirt va a estar tan feliz!”</p><p>“¿Es un dato de la roca? ¿Uno de los de verdad?”</p><p>“¡Sí!” Greg levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. “Wirt tiene todas las que son de verdad, pero ese es nuestro secreto, así que no puedes contarle a nadie, ¿bien? Excepto a Mabel. Ella ya sabe, así que está bien.”</p><p>“Tenlo por seguro.” Dipper le dio una sonrisa y a Jason Funderburker una palmada en la cabeza antes de bajarlo, dejando que Greg pasara al asiento de atrás antes de seguirlo y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Sacó su celular, abrió la aplicación de texto y sostuvo los dedos sobre el teclado cuando apareció. Los últimos dos textos de Wirt que llegaron a su teléfono en el momento en que el avión aterrizó lo hicieron tragar profundo. Quería responderle, asegurarle, decirle que estaban en santo Massachusetts y estaban a minutos de volver a estar juntos.</p><p>Pero también quería ver su cara de sorpresa cuando los viera. Quería sorprenderlo. Cerró los ojos, la visera de su gorra oscureciendo su rostro, y regresó el celular a su bolsillo. Solo unos minutos más.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Después de que Isabelle comprara sus nuevos pimientos, y habérselos puesto de inmediato, los cuatro adolescentes vagaron por el centro para ver por las ventanas. Charlaron en su mayoría, Isabelle y Trevor ansiosos por escuchar más sobre las vacaciones de Wirt en California y Oregón. Fue capaz de entretenerlos con las historias en Disneylandia y les enseñó fotografías de la bahía de Monterrey que había tomado con su teléfono - ignorando intencionalmente el hecho de que no había nuevos mensajes. Después se lanzaron en una descripción de lo que habían hecho hasta el momento, removiendo el peso de narrador interesante de los hombros de Wirt, el cual estuvo feliz de otorgar.</p><p>Isabelle había ido a Nueva York por una semana para la boda de su prima y Trevor había ido a acampar con sus padres y sus hermanas. Wirt se sintió orgulloso de que ser capaz de intervenir un poco durante la historia de Trevor sobre aprender a hacer fogatas, recordando la forma en que había visto a Dipper y Mabel crear una en Lo Desconocido y a Dipper hace unas cuantas semanas en el medio de la noche. Por supuesto, dejó fuera ese detalle, pero fue agradable poder unirse, sorprendiendo tanto a Trevor como Isabelle con el hecho de que sabía cómo acampar.</p><p>Oh bien, algo de cómo acampar.</p><p>“Claro que sabe, chicos,” Sara respondió por él. “Wirt es un chico poeta. Es uno con la naturaleza.”</p><p>“N-no lo soy,” dijo riendo.</p><p>“Sabes, sí puedo verte como el tipo de chico que iría por caminatas casuales en la naturaleza durante horas o algo así,” añadió Trevor. “Viendo los árboles.”</p><p>Él ya tenía suficiente de caminatas casuales en la naturaleza para durarle un tiempo. A menos de que tuviera un mapa y un guía, y ningún monstruo intentando robar su alma o comerlo. Tan precario como era caminar por el centro comercial, trató de evadir carriolas, gente caminando rápido y niños pequeños como si fuera la última moda.</p><p>Se detuvieron por unas tiendas más. Mientras que Wirt prefería hacer sus compras en tiendas de segunda mano de la ciudad, cuando se detuvieron dentro de una tienda de artículos para el hogar, su atención fue capturada por su selección de relojes. No sabía bien por qué había adoptado el hábito de coleccionarlos, pero era algo que disfrutaba. No requería una razón concreta como con la arquitectura o el clarinete, sino que era más parecido a la poesía en que era algo que lo cautivaba naturalmente. Así que cuando gravitó hacia dos en particular, no lo cuestionó.</p><p>Uno era un rústico reloj cucú, más de su estilo, con árboles esculpidos en la madera. Árboles de pino, siendo específicos. Los péndulos colgando de la base del pájaro tenían forma de coníferas. El segundo era más moderno, con manos minimalistas en las caras lisas del reloj donde varias constelaciones estaban grabadas. La osa menor fue la primera que identificó.</p><p>Sara chocó su hombro ligeramente con el suyo cuando lo encontró absorbido en ellos, sacándolo de su ensoñación. “Ése se vería bien con tus otros relojes,” le dijo, apuntando hacia el de pinos.</p><p>“Sí,” dijo de acuerdo, algo ruborizado cuando su mirada pasó al de las constelaciones.</p><p>Ella ladeó la cabeza, notando su interés. “¿Te gusta más ese?”</p><p>“No- no necesariamente.” Se encogió algo de hombros, sobándose la nuca. “No lo sé. Es solo... hay algo que vi y me gustó.”</p><p>Ella sonrió. “Está bien si te gusta, Wirt. Tú mismo siempre dices cómo no te gusta encasillarte o conformarte con un molde. ¿A quién le interesa si es algo diferente a lo que escoges usualmente? Deberías comprarlo.”</p><p>“No creo que deba.” Incluso si la posibilidad de Dipper viendo su cuarto en alguna ocasión próxima era excepcionalmente baja, la idea de tener un reloj con su marca de nacimiento - la que nadie conocía porque era una de las tres personas en quién había confiado para decirle - parecía como una violación a la confianza de Dipper.</p><p>Tenía más sentido conseguir el reloj de pinos, que igual hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y podía recordar fácilmente la forma cómoda y familiar en que Dipper podía rodearle la cintura con su brazo para tenerlo a su lado cuando lo miraba.</p><p>Pero cuando veía el reloj de constelaciones veía la noche en un oasis, rodeados de ninfas, el cielo cubierto de estrellas, y sentía el primer roce de los labios de Dipper con los suyos, a la vez que sentía la manera en que su alma pareció temblar con comprensión y entendimiento.</p><p>No compró ninguno, arrastrando los pies fuera de la tienda con las mejillas sonrojadas por vergüenza más que por placer por la memoria. Estúpidos relojes. Estúpida distancia. No le importaba que fuera un brazo deslizado por su cintura o sus dedos acunando su barbilla, solo quería que Dipper se materializara de alguna manera para abrazarlo y rehusarse a dejarlo ir.</p><p>
  <em>“¡A quién le importa que estemos en público, hombre! Ya he esperado dos semanas enteras, no me hagas esperar más.”</em>
</p><p>La barbilla de Wirt se estremeció y juntó sus labios con tanta fuerza que el color se drenó de ellos. Se suponía que ir al centro comercial distraería a su mente de extrañarlo. Ahora todo lo que podía ver era a Dipper acercarse a él, con Mabel y Greg pisándole los talones no muy lejos, mientras lo tomaba de la mano para llevarlo en alguna nueva aventura, hablando sin parar sobre su más reciente descubrimiento.</p><p>Podían hacer esto, esta cosa a larga a distancia, y lo harían. Solo era terrible que tuviera que ser mientras seguían descubriendo estos nuevos sentimientos. Descubriendo el uno al otro. Lo que podían provocarse.</p><p>Era terrible que no pudiera cuidar de Dipper tras los eventos del plan de ese miserable Gideon.  La sangre de Wirt hirvió al recuerdo de ese monstruo que casi había tomado tanto a su hermanito como a su- su chico del que gustaba muchísimo lejos de él - del mundo - en un día.</p><p>“Vamos, Wirt.” Habiéndose perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más, parpadeó cuando Sara tomó su muñeca mientras Isabelle y Trevor se internaban en una tienda de videojuegos. “Vayamos a tomar una mesa en el área de comida y a sentarnos un rato.”</p><p>Era muy fácil dejarse llevar por las emociones y planes de un grupo tan pequeño como el de hoy. Cuando era su grupo usual de siete, sumando y quitando a Greg, Wirt acostumbraba seguido a mantenerse a las afueras del grupo, aferrándose al borde y tornándose introspectivo. En ocasiones así, Sara acostumbraba a sentarse con él y lo involucraba en una conversación de uno a uno para sacar su cabeza de lo que la plagaba de silencio y lo liberaba de la sensación de tener que ser algo para todo el mundo. Fuera un compañero de bromas para Trevor o una opinión para que Isabelle intercambiara con él. Era refrescante ver que Sara podía percibir eso, de la misma manera que Greg podía, y también Dipper y Mabel.</p><p>Dipper. Sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a él. Se estaba volviendo un poco ridículo.</p><p>Incluso si pensaba eso, no pudo evitar mirar a su teléfono una vez que él y Sara escogieron una mesa que no estuviera en un área muy congestionada. Aún sin mensajes nuevos. Mientras intentaba mantener una máscara de despreocupación al guardarlo, Sara le sonrió, como sabiendo por qué, y él maldijo que su torpe corazón se quedara atascado al llevarlo en su torpe mano.</p><p>“¿Esperando algo en particular?” le preguntó.</p><p>“No- no en realidad.” Se aclaró la garganta, sacando una servilleta del dispensador de su mesa y procediendo a arrancar pedacitos. “Solo viendo. Ya sabes.”</p><p>“Has estado viendo mucho tu teléfono estos días,” dijo ella pensativa. “Más de lo usual, digo.”</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros, enrollando un pedazo de papel en una pelota entre su pulgar y dedo índice. “Cuidaré la mesa si quieres ir por algo,” le ofreció, cambiando de tema.</p><p>Ella supo lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo dejó ser. “Estoy bien. Esperaré hasta que Trevor e Isabelle vengan y después podemos ir juntos. ¿De qué tienes ganas?”</p><p>“Creo que solo una bebida. Tengo mucha sed. ¿Por qué salir de compras siempre le da sed a la gente? ¿O soy solo yo?” le preguntó, relajándose cuando Sara rio.</p><p>“Nah, comprar es un trabajo cansado. Te entiendo.” Dijo, y recargó los codos contra la mesa. “Estoy pensando en una limonada.”</p><p>“Yo igual. Pero, ¿segura de que no quieres un pedazo de pizza o algo más?”</p><p>Ella se encogió de hombros. “Mm-mm-mm. Quizá. Veré cómo me siento cuando vengan.”</p><p>“Si llegan a venir. Trevor puede que le arranque la cabeza a Isabelle si intenta a meterse a otra tienda de lociones.”</p><p>“Claro, si es que ella no le ha dado una paliza con su bolso primero por ser tan burlesco. Lo juro, los chicos de nuestro grupo son las personas más burlescas que he conocido. Se ponen muy engreídos,” dijo riendo.</p><p>“Ni hablar. Yo no soy burlesco,” denegó Wirt.</p><p>“Puedes serlo,” dijo ella, debatiendo.</p><p>“Nuh-oh.”</p><p>Sara se inclinó, alzando una ceja. “Eres el maestro de la burla, Wirt. No puedes ocultarlo.”</p><p>“Ahora estás empezando a sonar como Greg,” le señaló.</p><p>“¿Empezando?” Ambas cabezas giraron para ver como Isabelle y Trevor se deslizaban a los dos asientos libres, el segundo hablándoles mientras la primera se ponía a robar una de las pelotas de papel de la pila que Wirt había formado. “Amigo, ¿dónde has estado? Es claro que tu hermanito ha corrompido a Sara. Estoy segurísimo que la está reclutando para su sociedad secreta bajo tierra o algo así.”</p><p>“Es verdad.” Ella se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el juego.</p><p>“¿De casualidad esta sociedad está dedicada a molestarme en cualquier momento y oportunidad posible?” le preguntó.</p><p>“Vaya, Wirt. Qué grosero. Aunque no esperaría nada menos del...”</p><p>“¿En serio vas a decirlo?”</p><p>“Maestro Secreto de la Burla.”</p><p>“¿Sabes? Iba a ofrecer comprar tu limonada y cualquier otra cosa que quisieras, pero no creo que vaya hacerlo ahora. Cambié de idea.” Wirt se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó contra su silla, después jadeó con horror cuando todos los pedazos de su servilleta fueron recogidos.</p><p>“Eso lo decide, voy a robar todas tus pelotas,” le dijo ella sin inmutarse.</p><p>Isabelle se rio contra su mano mientras que Wirt continuaba mirándola con la boca abierta. “Sara, ¿cómo pudiste?”</p><p>Arrojaron las piezas de papel sobre la mesa por un rato, después fueron a tirarlas de camino a comprar sus refrigerios. Optando por solo una limonada para él mismo, Wirt la bebió mientras jugaba con una nueva servilleta. Esta vez enrollándola en tubitos.</p><p>“Entonces, Sara, ¿volverás a estar en el equipo de lucha este año?” Isabelle preguntó cuando todos estuvieron sentados con su comida.</p><p>Ella asintió. “Sí. Mi mamá dijo que, si lo hago hasta terminar la prepa, entonces puedo hacer otras actividades extracurriculares que quiera y todavía no estoy lista para dejar de ser una mascota. Además, Wirt va a estar en la banda de marcha este año, por lo que tengo que estar ahí durante prácticas para ver eso.” Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de dientes y él agachó la cabeza. “No puedo esperar a escucharte tocar, hombre. Vas a ser una gran adición.”</p><p>“Espera, creí que seguías indeciso entre el grupo de orquesta y la banda de marcha,” aportó Trevor. “Wirt, tienes que entrar a orquesta conmigo. No puedes dejarme ahí solo.”</p><p>“Trev, eres percusión, no te sientas en ningún lugar cerca de los clarinetes,” le recordó Isabelle.</p><p>“Es cuestión de principios. Además, podemos subir juntos al autobús cuando vayamos a conciertos.”</p><p>Wirt se removió en su lugar, buscando una manera de responder a la pregunta inicial de Trevor cuando Sara lo cubrió. “Decidió hacer ambos, así que puedes relajarte, Trevor.”</p><p>“¿Vas a hacer ambos? Eres un hombre más valiente que yo. Y Funderberker, por lo que- oye.” Los ojos de Trevor se iluminaron y sonrió de lado. “No estás tratando de superar a Funderberker al entrar a la banda de marcha y a la de orquesta, ¿o sí?”</p><p>El rostro de Wirt palideció considerablemente. “¿Q-qué? ¡No! ¡No, eso no-!”</p><p>“Wirt, está bien, está bromeando,” lo tranquilizó Isabelle antes de fulminar a Trevor con la mirada mientras éste seguía riendo. “Deja de ser un idiota, baqueta.”</p><p>“¿Qué? ¡Es divertido!” Trevor se defendió, mirando a Sara por apoyo antes de calmarse y ponerse enfurruñado. “Bueno, yo pensé que era divertido.”</p><p>“Tienes un terrible sentido del humor,” le recordó Sara, tomando entonces un gran trago de su limonada. “Pues ya bien, de regreso a las luchas. Sí, volveré a hacerlo, por lo que no podré hacer polo acuático contigo, Isabelle. Lo siento.”</p><p>“Está bien. Solo habría ayudado con patear mejor el trasero de otros equipos si te tuviéramos. Tu fuerza de brazo es la mejor.” Isabelle pretendió golpear algo en el aire y Wirt se encontró asintiendo su acuerdo, una pequeña sonrisa jalando sus labios cuando Sara sonrió agradecida.</p><p>“Deberías jugar tenis,” añadió Trevor.</p><p>Eso la hizo rodar los ojos. “Como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes.”</p><p>“No, ¿sabes qué? Béisbol. Entra al equipo de béisbol conmigo este año.” Le dio un codazo en el costado con el codo.</p><p>Sara lo fijó con una expresión impasible. “Trevor, el equipo de béisbol es el mismo año que el de polo acuático y el de lucha.”</p><p>Wirt no pudo contener su risa entonces, atrapado en la honesta expresión de confusión de Trevor quién trataba de imaginar el calendario de deportes escolares en su cabeza. No se fijó en que Isabelle estaba mirando hacia algo hasta que le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Wirt inclinó su cabeza en cuestión y ella hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la conmoción ocurriendo a sus espaldas.</p><p>“Estoy muy segura de que ese de ahí es Greg,” le dijo.</p><p>“¿Qué?” Wirt se giró en su asiento, ojos abiertos como plato al escanear la pequeña multitud, buscando a su hermano menor.</p><p>Lo espió casi de inmediato, parado sobre la maseta de una planta decorando el centro comercial. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí arriba? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres? Wirt estuvo a punto de pararse para ir a bajarlo cuando notó que Greg estaba mirando hacia algo en particular. ¿Una pelea? Cielos no, Greg era demasiado joven para quedar atrapado en peleas de centros comerciales. ¡No había esperado esto por al menos cinco años más!</p><p>Entonces Wirt se incorporó sobre sus pies con decisión, y el resto de su mesa también, listos para escudar a su hermano de la dura realidad de los centros comerciales - por esto es que compraba en tiendas de segunda mano - pero entonces escuchó una voz que hizo saltar a su corazón literalmente a su garganta y puso débil a sus rodillas.</p><p>“¡Mabel!”</p><p>No era posible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba empezando a pensar dos veces lo de sorprender a Wirt. Acababan de estar juntos hace no más de dos semanas, por lo que era algo estúpido. Pero Greg había estado tan contento de verlos, que todavía se acurrucaba con Mabel mientras espiaban a Wirt y a sus amigos en la distancia.</p><p>Y Dipper necesitaba verlo. Poder estar otra vez con él. Era egoísta, pero una semana en Gravity Falls salpicada generosamente de peligro no había sido suficiente. Se estremeció un poco, agarrando la visera de su gorra. No había sido suficiente, no cuando su último día ahí había sido seguido del que seguro, fue el peor día de su vida.</p><p>El plan inicial había sido solo ir, escuchar su conversación, y esperar el momento más apropiado para interrumpir. Ahora que estaban en el área de comida del centro comercial, con su novio sentado tranquilamente con un grupo de personas, se sentía en conflicto. No habían hablado sobre esto. No habían hablado sobre los amigos de Wirt sabiendo que tenía un novio. No habían hablado sobre si Wirt se sentía cómodo o no de salir del clóset en su ciudad.</p><p>¡Ni siquiera le gustaban las etiquetas!</p><p>“Cielos, hombre,” dijo en un susurro.</p><p>“¿Qué estamos esperando?” Susurró Mabel de regreso. “¡Ve a por él, hermano!”</p><p>“¡Sí! ¡Vamos a por él!” Dijo Greg de acuerdo, golpeando un puño contra su palma. “Esperen, ¿hablamos de Wirt?”</p><p>Ella rio en voz baja, sacando su teléfono celular y abriendo la aplicación de cámara. La cambió a modo de vídeo y dio grabar. Dipper miró sobre la planta tras la que se ocultaban otra vez, su corazón derritiéndose un poco cuando Wirt asintió por algo que dijeron una de las chicas. Oh, amigo, era tan lindo. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de soportar esta relación a larga distancia durante clases cuando apenas podía con dos semanas?</p><p>“¿Qué pasa si no está feliz de vernos? ¿Qué pasa si se altera? ¿Qué pasa si sus amigos se alteran? Tal vez debamos regresar a casa. Tal vez debamos decirle a Pacifica que el favor no hizo efecto y que sigue debiéndome uno. Tal vez-” Se dio la vuelta y palideció. “<em>¡¿Estás grabando esto?!</em>”</p><p>“Y mientras Dipper Pines continúa su rápido descenso a la locura, reportero estrella Greg Whelan y operador de cámara Mabel Pines coleccionan las imágenes contundentes del viaje épico para crear el documental ganador de premios - <em>Mi Gemelo es un Perdedor Enamorado</em>.”</p><p>“¡Mabel! ¡Dame el teléfono!”</p><p>“¡Nope!”</p><p>“¡Mabel, en serio!”</p><p>Ella lo sostuvo lejos de él con una sonrisa cuando intentó agarrarlo. “¡Uh-uh!”</p><p>Recogiendo a Greg, lo puso sobre la maceta de la planta tras la que había estado ocultándose y tacleó a su hermana. Los dos rodaron a plena vista, pero Dipper ahora estaba concentrado en conseguir la penosa grabación. “¡Mabel!” estalló el chico, y ella chilló de risa.</p><p>Greg saltó de arriba a abajo sobre la maceta. “¡Protege la cámara, Mabel!”</p><p>Fue una dura batalla, completa con cosquillas por parte de ambos gemelos, pero eventualmente, Dipper se aferró al aparato y saltó, sosteniéndolo en alto. “¡Já!”</p><p>Mabel se sentó, riendo demasiado, y miró sobre el hombro de su gemelo para saludar al adolescente que se había acercado a ellos. “¡Qué tal, Wirt!”</p><p>Dipper se puso blanco de inmediato, girando sobre sus pies, y se encontró cara a cara con él. El triunfo pasó a ser vergüenza que se acopló rápidamente con el alivio de verlo, y luego volvió a preocuparse de si Wirt estaría feliz de verlo o no.</p><p>Abrió la boca para saludarlo, para decir algo, pero todo lo que salió fue un, “Uh. Oops.”</p><p>Tan aturdido como estaba cuando oyó su voz por primera vez, Wirt sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente, los labios ligeramente separados por el asombro. Esto era real. No creía que podía ser real, había fantaseado sobre esto toda la tarde, pero nunca había creído en realidad que pudiera pasar, pero ahí estaba.</p><p>“Estás aquí,” exhaló finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había respirado desde que lo vio rodar por el piso y era algo que necesitaba. “De verdad estás aquí.”</p><p>Esas palabras fueron todo lo que se necesitó antes de que su corazón saltara en sobremarcha, su pulso prácticamente resonando. Su sonrisa se estrechó hasta sus mejillas y soltó una risa, tan sonora y burbujeante, que se sorprendió a sí mismo y le hizo saltar en su lugar por lo inesperada que fue. Agarró a Dipper por los bíceps, recorriendo con los dedos sus antebrazos, sus muñecas y de regreso para agarrarlo por los hombros.</p><p>“¿Estás aquí?” repitió, todavía anonadado, pero vertiginoso por la simple idea.</p><p>“Sí, ya ves...” Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, ignorando las risueñas protestas de su hermana, y avanzó un paso. El mundo se había estrechado, su visión enfocada porque Wirt parecía emocionado de verlo. Riendo y saltando - <em>saltando</em> - y aferrándose a él.</p><p>Dipper dejó escapar una risilla que creció hasta que él también estaba rebotando sobre sus pies. Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de sus hombros, y con sus dedos enroscados en su suéter, todo encajó en su lugar. “Vamos a quedarnos por lo que resta del verano. Tenemos un mes. ¡Un mes!” repitió, subiendo de puntillas para juntar los labios. Había olvidado dónde estaban. Se había olvidado de todas las ansiedades que Wirt pudiera tener sobre la situación. Solo quería saborearlo, absorberlo, mostrarle que en realidad estaba ahí y que no pensaba ir a ninguna parte.</p><p>Un ruidillo se escapó de Wirt mientras le devolvía el beso, pero su propio balbuceo le obligó a romperlo, por lo que, por instinto, se comprometió con tirar de él para darle un fuerte abrazo. “No, no lo entiendes, estás aquí. Quería que estuvieras aquí y seguí pensando sobre cómo sería que estuvieras aquí todo el día - como, <em>aquí</em>, en el centro comercial - pero sabía que no podías y no estabas respondiendo mis mensajes, así que pensé que estabas cansándote de mí lo cual es estúpido y patético, pero estás aquí. ¿Por un mes? Por un <em>mes</em>.”</p><p>“Un mes,” confirmó Dipper, aferrado a él. “Y no te atrevas a pensar nunca que me canso de ti. ¡Es una locura, hombre! Es solo que no puedo escribir en el avión, y después se suponía que ibas a estar en el aeropuerto. No pude escribirte cuando no te vi ahí porque, bueno, no quería arruinarlo.”</p><p>“¿El aeropuerto? Los mandados. ¡Greg!” La mirada de Wirt pasó a su hermano menor. “¿Por qué no me dijiste que iban al <em>aeropuerto</em>?”</p><p>“¡No lo sabía!” Respondió Greg con las manos sobre la cintura. “¿De verdad crees que habría sido capaz de mantener el secreto si hubiera sabido?”</p><p>“No, por supuesto que no, tienes razón. Si lo hubieras sabido el mundo entero se habría enterado,” musitó Wirt, luego volvió con Dipper. “¿Por qué no me contaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo has sabido que ibas a venir? ¡<em>Tú</em> eres la razón de por qué mi mamá seguía diciéndome que limpiara mi habitación! Dios mío, ¿y si no la hubiera limpiado? Espera, ¿ya vieron nuestra casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí?” Esta vez sacó su celular para confirmar la hora.</p><p>“Me enteré apenas ayer, ¿bien? ¡Todo fue idea de Mabel!”</p><p>“¡Sip! Y tus padres fueron geniales, para que sepas, y mantuvieron el secreto por mí. Pero tenía que decirle a Dipper, obviamente, sino, ¿cómo lo habría subido al jet de Pacifica o hacerlo empacar? Es el peor empacando, ¡y estoy muy feliz de verte!” Mabel saltó, lanzando sus brazos a su alrededor para un abrazo. Dipper apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino.</p><p>Sorprendido por el repentino abrazo al principio, Wirt se relajó y se lo devolvió. “También estoy muy feliz de verte. Es decir, feliz no alcanza a describir- Estoy-” pausó para mirar sobre el hombro de Mabel a Dipper con una sonrisa temblorosa. “No puedo creer que estén aquí.”</p><p>Ella rio, dándole un rotundo beso a su mejilla y dio un giro para atraer a Greg en otro abrazo. Dipper sonrió, volviendo a sí mismo cuando el mundo se enderezó y pudo pensar de nuevo. “Sí, hombre, yo sigo batallando con la idea. Pero estamos aquí, y vamos a quedarnos. Una semana no bastó.”</p><p>“En serio no bastó,” le respondió en acuerdo.</p><p>Por un momento, Wirt solo pudo mirarlo, contento con admirarlo sin restricciones con la que más probablemente era la expresión de un torpe enamorado. Luego, algo pareció hacer clic en su cerebro y parpadeó. La mirada que lanzó sobre su hombro fue tan breve que casi no ocurrió, y luego estuvo tomando la mano de Dipper para jalarlo con él.</p><p>“Lo siento. Podemos irnos para que puedan acomodar sus cosas en casa y ponernos al corriente de todo. Solo tengo que despedirme primero porque sería grosero irme sin más, y no puedo hacer eso,” divagó, yendo en línea recta hacia la mesa donde sus amigos seguían reunidos, mirándolos con interés. “Hola, chicos, perdón,” dijo Wirt mientras se acercaban. “No quise irme así de la nada sin ninguna explicación, pero no esperaba que fuera a llegar en lo absoluto y- oh, este es mi novio, Dipper, y su hermana gemela, Mabel.”</p><p>La mandíbula de Trevor cayó e Isabelle le dio un codazo en el costado sin siquiera mirarlo, su mirada sorprendida fijada en Wirt. Sara también fue pillada con la guardia baja, pero fue la más rápida en recobrarse. Con una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro, se paró para extender su mano a Dipper.</p><p>“Hola, qué bueno conocerte,” lo saludó. “Soy Sara.”</p><p>“Oh, sí, claro. Presentaciones. Son algo que se hace.” Wirt se golpeó la frente con su mano libre, luego hizo un gesto hacia los otros dos adolescentes en la mesa. “Y estos son Trevor e Isabelle. Trevor, Isabelle, Dipper y Mabel Pines.”</p><p>Sara levantó una ceja mientras miraba a Wirt, entendimiento iluminando sus ojos y su sonrisa se ladeó un poco, mientras que los otros dos se sacudían del estupor y daban sus propios saludos. “Iré por más sillas para ustedes, chicos,” ofreció Trevor.</p><p>“¡Sí!” Mabel dijo, muy contenta de sentarse en la que acercó para ella, abrazando a Greg sobre su regazo. Miró hacia las chicas con interés y una sonrisa brillante. No tenía interés en irse todavía, las horas en el avión y la alegría de estar aquí demasiado para sus niveles de energía. “Así que, ¿son amigos de Wirt?”</p><p>Dipper seguía intentando recobrarse mientras se hundía en la silla traída para él, pero estaba sonriendo, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Wirt. Su novio. Eran novios. “Tus padres más o menos nos abandonaron aquí, así que estamos bien con quedarnos.”</p><p>“¿Seguro? Es decir, es un vuelo muy largo y hay una diferencia de horario, aunque eso no te cansaría mucho, claro, solo hace que se sienta más temprano para ustedes de lo que en realidad es y ya sabes, puedes interrumpirme cuando quieras-”</p><p>Sara rio e hizo eso por él, respondiendo a la pregunta de Mabel. “Sí, somos los amigos de Wirt,” confirmó, mientras el muchacho en cuestión se sonrojaba profundamente y se hundía de hombros. “Y ustedes deben ser a quiénes conoció en su viaje a California, ¿cierto? Tenía la sensación de que no estabas contándome todo, Wirt.”</p><p>“Sí, pues, no- no sabía cómo terminaría... entonces.”</p><p>“Para mí parece que terminó muy bien,” aportó Trevor.</p><p>Dipper le dio un apretón a la mano de Wirt. “Considerando todo, sí.”</p><p>Wirt le regresó el apretón. Temeroso de que, si lo soltaba solo un poco, volvería a desaparecer. “¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con esto? ¿No tienen hambre?”</p><p>“¡Mucha!” dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros, y volviendo a mirar a Wirt con sonrisas iguales.</p><p>“¿Qué aconsejan?” Preguntó Mabel, dirigiéndose a la mesa en general.</p><p>Todos tuvieron algo diferente que recomendar. Sara sugirió sándwiches, mientras que Trevor votó por teriyaki e Isabelle por carne a la parrilla. Wirt se quedó callado mientras que los otros recibían a los gemelos con brazos abiertos, contento de dejarlos dar su opinión y dejar que Dipper y Mabel consideraran las opciones que les daban libremente. Pestañeó cuando Greg agitó su mano para llamar su atención.</p><p>“Quiero un pretzel,” le dijo.</p><p>Wirt sonrió. “Muy bien, iré por tu pretzel cuando vaya por la comida.”</p><p>“Iré contigo,” se ofreció Dipper de inmediato. Todavía no podía perderlo de vista, incluso por los pocos minutos que le tomaría ir por comida. Reacio, deslizó su mano de la de Wirt cuando su hermana sostuvo dos de las suyas y la decisión se tomó tras tres rondas de papel, piedra o tijeras.</p><p>“¡Teriyaki, hurra! Y también quiero un pretzel.”</p><p>“Está bien, de acuerdo. Cielos.” Pero Dipper sonrió, encontrando la mano de Wirt otra vez. No podía evitarlo, la emoción era demasiada como para sentirse irritado de perder cada ronda.</p><p>Antes de que fueran por la comida, Greg les pidió también por helado, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, pero le dijeron que después, ya que sin duda se derretiría mientras comía su pretzel. Los adolescentes de la mesa estuvieron bien con cuidar de él, y un tanto decididos a cuestionar a Mabel sobre los detalles concernientes a su hermano y a Wirt, pero solo se preocupó de eso un poco. Era duro pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tener su mano en la de Dipper mientras caminaban por el área de comida del centro comercial -<em> el área de comida del centro comercial</em>, un lugar común para personas comunes.</p><p>“Sabes, podemos ir a otro lugar para comprar comida para ti, no tienes que comer teriyaki si no quieres,” le dijo.</p><p>“Nah. Ya tenemos que ir a dos lugares, y ustedes ya estaban comiendo. No queremos hacerlos esperar.” Balanceó sus manos un poco, su sonrisa algo tímida. “Así que... novio, ¿no?”</p><p>Wirt agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó. “Um… sí. Se me salió, y entiendo si piensas que es demasiado pronto o presuntuoso de mí o... Se sintió correcto decirlo.”</p><p>Extrañaba ver eso, su sonrojo. Extrañó todo esto. Todo él. Lo impactó como un puñetazo, y le sacó el aliento tan de repente que tuvo que detenerse para envolverlo en un abrazo, justo en el medio de ese lugar común lleno de gente común. “Me gusta ser novios. Me gusta muchísimo, ¿entendido? Te... Te extrañé, hombre.”</p><p>“Yo también.” Wirt se aferró a él de inmediato, absorbiendo el contacto. “Te extrañé muchísimo, y... ¿cómo andas? ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Todavía te duele todo? Sé que hemos hablado todos los días, pero no... no es lo mismo que tenerte aquí.”</p><p>Mucho dolía todavía, pero para entonces solo eran heridas mentales y podía sentir algunas de ellas mejorando por su cercanía. “Bien, en mayor parte. Me he mantenido ocupado.” Se alejó lo bastante para mostrarle la mano con la cicatriz dejada en su palma por el juramento de sangre. “Pero en una pieza, así que estoy bien.”</p><p>Wirt la tomó entre sus dos manos y acarició la delgada línea con su pulgar. “Bien. Eso es bueno, es...” Sus labios temblaron antes de que hiciera la decisión inmediata de atraer su mano y presionarlos contra su palma. “Me alivia saber que te sientes... bien, en mayor parte. Ahora, vamos,” encontró su mirada y consiguió darle una tímida sonrisa, “Tampoco he comido y esos chicos pueden pasársela sentados y hablar por horas. No tengo ánimo de pretzels o teriyaki, así que no es un problema agregar otro lugar a la lista. Déjame comprarte lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo? Digo, viniste todo el camino hasta aquí para sorprenderme, es lo menos que puedo hacer. A menos que los términos de piedra, papel o tijeras no sean negociables.”</p><p>Dipper flexionó los dedos, sus ojos un poco abiertos y un rubor abarcando su rostro. <em>Oh.</em> “Uh... Estás volviendo a matar mi cerebro.” Alzó la mano libre para sobar su nuca, regresando la sonrisa. “¿Qué quieres tú? Todos los demás dieron sus ideas, excepto tú.”</p><p>Su sonrisa se expandió al igual que el color en el rostro de Dipper. “Bueno, no tenía nada más que agregar. Es decir, todas su sugerencias son muy buenas. Supongo que siempre voy por un sándwich o una ensalada, um...” Se encogió de hombros un poco, asintiendo hacia la tienda de sándwiches de D’Angelo. “Si te gustan los mariscos, sus rollos de langosta son bastante buenos. Como, siendo de Nueva Inglaterra, la mayoría de los lugares a los que vayas tendrán buenos rollos de langosta, pero, sí. Me gusta el de ahí. Pero como cualquier cosa y tú mismo dijiste que estabas hambriento, sea lo que quieras es perfecto para mí. ¿Cómo podría no serlo? Que estés aquí es más que perfecto.”</p><p>“Sí. Todavía no puedo creer que Mabel arreglara esto, y si alguna vez tienes oportunidad de volar en un jet privado, hazlo. Es una locura.” La sonrisa de Dipper fue enorme, y arrastró a Wirt con él hacia la tienda de sándwiches. “Y bueno, ya que nunca he estado en Nueva Inglaterra, creo que le daré una oportunidad.”</p><p>“Vas a tener un mes en Nueva Inglaterra,” le dijo Wirt, solo para sentir la burbuja de alegría que brotaba cada vez que la idea pasaba por su cabeza. “Dios. Vamos a tener un mes. Creo que podría decir eso todo el día y seguiría pareciendo un sueño.”</p><p>“Recién me dijo ayer, y aun estoy... vaya. ¿Sabes? Se encargó de todo, lo cual es para nada como ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es exactamente como ella. Hacer grandes e increíbles gestos, eso es.”</p><p>“Vamos a tener que pasar la mitad del viaje agradeciéndole.” Le dijo sonriendo. “Y, ¿cuál fue tu reacción? Cuando te dijo. Tú pudiste ver la mía en primera fila. ¿Fuiste tan elocuente como yo?” le preguntó riendo suavemente.</p><p>“¿No es así siempre?” Se unieron a la fila, dedos entrelazados, ninguno de los dos seguros de quién inició el movimiento. “Más o menos intenté hacer una lista de todas las razones de por qué no podíamos porque, ya sabes, tuve que repetirlas para mí. Pero las descartó todas. En serio se encargó de todo.</p><p>“Y luego, cuando me di cuenta de que era algo que sí iba a pasar, me quedé sentado sobre la hierba como un idiota. Casi te dije en ese momento, pero era una sorpresa. Me gustaba la idea de sorprenderte.”</p><p>“Por lo que anoche, cuando te envié el mensaje de que te extrañaba y que ‘las estaciones no pueden cambiar lo suficientemente pronto, los días disminuyen ociosos con la brisa de verano mientras que yo anhelo a lo que vendrá en un año’, básicamente estabas riéndote para tus adentros, pensando, ‘qué perdedor, si va a verme mañana’.”</p><p>Dipper se rio, negando con la cabeza. “Fue más bien pensar, ‘vamos a vernos mañana, si no se pone tan feliz como yo, moriré.’ Sigo respirando, por lo que felicidades, pasaste.”</p><p>“Qué bueno. Aunque esperaba que mis tristes poemas melosos te hubieran dado una pista sobre eso.” Wirt apretó su mano, su corazón saltando al sonido de su risa. “No creo que sea posible para mí no estar feliz de verte. Incluso si es por solo un minuto. Así de fuerte es esto. Me has arruinado. Vamos a tener que practicar poder pasar en una pieza el resto del año. Y dejaré de hablar ahora para que puedas ver al menú antes de que lleguemos al mostrador.”</p><p>“Tus tristes poemas melosos son lo mejor del mundo, y espero que nunca dejes de mandármelos.” Pasó su brazo por la cintura de Wirt, deseando el contacto familiar, y dejó que su mirada recorriera la pantalla del menú. No eran malas opciones, más saludables de lo que Dipper hubiera elegido para sí mismo. Pero no le sorprendió que las papilas gustativas de Wirt se inclinarán a lo sano, pese a su total afición por los dulces.</p><p>“Rollos de langosta suenan bien para mí. Pero puede que necesite una segunda orden de papas fritas para evitar que Mabel se coma todas las mías.”</p><p>“Compartiré las mías contigo.” Wirt se encogió de hombros, recargándose contra él a cubrir los hombros de Dipper con su brazo. “Nunca puedo terminarlas. Greg suele hacerlo por mí, pero si va a tener un pretzel, y helado más tarde, no estoy seguro de que las quiera.”</p><p>“¿Greg ‘pozo sin fondo’ Whelan no queriendo tu comida? Ahora sí dices locuras,” le dijo bromeando.</p><p>Wirt rio. “Bueno, quizá ‘querer’ sea una palabra muy fuerte. Mejor dicho, no estoy seguro de si lo dejaré comerlas si también va a comer pretzel y helado. No a menos que queramos lidiar con el dolor de estómago de Greg ‘pozo sin fondo’ Whelan.”</p><p>“Bueno punto,” murmuró Dipper, no pudiendo evitar continuar con la broma cuando su expresión entera se tornó de puro cariño. Había extrañado verlo reír, cómo su nariz se arrugaba. Había extrañado tenerlo cerca. Su estado humor subía y bajaba, pero era inevitable. Estaba tan feliz y aliviado de tenerlo devuelta, pero su cabeza seguía recordándole que no serían capaces de permanecer juntos. Aun así, mantuvo la disconformidad lejos de su mirada y solo le dio a su novio - <em>¡su novio! </em>- un fuerte apretón.</p><p>“¿Tienes planes para después de comer? No sé qué tanto tiempo han pasado caminando ya.”</p><p>“Cielos, pues, um... ¿no mucho? Creo que solo hemos caminado por una hora. Estoy muy seguro que nos sentamos porque Sara notó que estaba algo distraído. Preocupado, ¿sabes?” Wirt chocó su cintura con la de Dipper, mirando lejos de la mirada cariñosa que hizo revolotear a su corazón. “De todas formas, estoy muy seguro que el plan era pasar por un par más de tiendas. Quizá ver una película si había algo interesante en cartelera, pero no sé. Les gusta andar sin planes y yo solo los sigo hasta que llega a un punto donde sé que he tenido bastante estimulación social.” Movió su mano en el aire un poco, como si eso aclarara una especie de aspecto de estimulación social, luego reaccionó cuando fue su turno para ordenar.</p><p>Wirt dejó a Dipper ir primero, luego ordenó algo similar – a excepción de una bebida dado a que ya había comprado una - y pagó por sus dos almuerzos. Le dio una ola de satisfacción ser capaz de hacer eso. Incluso si esto no era un cita, era algo que hacían los novios. Porque eran novios, era oficial. Wirt tomó el recibo y llevó a Dipper hasta el mostrador para esperar por su comida.</p><p>“Nada de pagar por Mabel, si eso pensabas. Es mi hermana, yo me encargo.” Se inclinó lo suficiente para presionar un beso contra su mejilla porque lo tenía ahí, listo y disponible. No estaba seguro de si llegaría a acostumbrarse.</p><p>“Pero los dos son invitados.” Wirt lo miró sin entender, con las mejillas coloreadas, pero tras pensarlo un momento, rodeó la cintura de Dipper con el brazo.</p><p>“Invitados inesperado que no están quebrados. En serio, yo me encargo.” Chocó sus hombros, reacio a alejarse para recoger la bolsa con su comida. Era más fácil decir que era para llevar, considerando que tenían dos paradas más que hacer.</p><p>Wirt bufó un poco, pero lo dejó ser y lo siguió hacia los siguientes dos lugares por el teriyaki de Mabel y dos pretzels. A su regreso, se encontraron con un par de hermanos hambrientos, quienes fueron a por su comida de inmediato mientras que los otros adolescentes observaban con interés a la pareja recién llegada. Wirt miró a Mabel al sentarse, esperando con que, por algún golpe de suerte, no hubiera divulgado mucha información durante su interrogatorio.</p><p>Mabel le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. “Ab-tarta.”</p><p>“Mi dios. No empieces de nuevo.”</p><p>“¡Nunca se detuvo!”</p><p>Wirt suspiró, desplomándose en su asiento. “Pero tiene razón.”</p><p>Greg se había asegurado de dejarle saber que ab-tarta seguía en efecto siempre que tenía oportunidad. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que la endemoniada palabra significaba, eso era un secreto entre Greg y Mabel, pero sabía que era una especie de código para él y Dipper. Estiró la mano por su bebida, alzando una ceja cuando encontró que estaba medio vacía. Su mirada fue a parar sobre su hermano menor, quién sonrió inocente antes de darle una gran mordida a su pretzel.</p><p>“Hm.” Wirt entrecerró los ojos.</p><p>“Entonces, Dipper,” empezó Sara, ladeando la cabeza mientras sonreía, haciendo un gesto hacia su gorra. “¿También te gustas los árboles de pino?” Su sonrisa se expandió cuando Wirt pareció confundido y repitió sin voz ‘¿también?’ para sus adentros antes de caer en cuenta, entonces la miró con una sutil y casi no existente negación con la cabeza que ella claramente disfrutó.</p><p>Dipper, sin idea del significado, jaló la visera de su gorra y sonrió. “Bueno, para que sepas, mi apellido es Pines. He tenido esta gorra desde que tenía doce años. De alguna manera tiene sentido.”</p><p>“Qué genial,” respondió la chica, recargándose en su silla y Wirt esperó que ese fuera el final de todo, pero Sara se veía como si se esforzara en no reír mientras ignoraba su ojos y se enfocaba en Dipper. “Así que asumo que sabes que es el árbol favorito de Wirt, ¿no?”</p><p>“Nunca dije eso,” Wirt se dijo murmurando, encorvado de hombros, deseando poder volverse invisible. En serio le gustaría ser invisible.</p><p>“Bueno, eso explicaría por qué ese reloj te llamó tanto la atención,” Sara terminó señalando. “Todavía pienso que deberías habértelo llevado.”</p><p>Mabel se rio, estirando su mano para darle una palmada en el hombro, aceptando de corazón su obvia técnica de emparejamiento. Aunque estos dos ya fueran pareja, “Me gustas. Deberíamos ser amigas.”</p><p>Dipper puso los ojos en blanco por su hermana, luego chocó su hombro con el de Wirt. “¿Qué reloj?”</p><p>“¿Reloj? ¿Qué reloj? No hubo ningún reloj.” Wirt ocultó su rostro con la mano.</p><p>“Creí que eran dos relojes,” habló Isabelle. “¿No estabas mirando a uno muy genial con constelaciones? Aunque habría apostado que eso sería algo que te interesaría más a ti, Sara. Ya que te gusta el espacio y esas cosas.”</p><p>Sara se encogió de hombros. “Ni idea. Pero tiene sentido. Es decir, hay algo poético sobre las estrellas. No todo tiene que ser ciencia.”</p><p>“Los detesto a todos.” Las voz de Wirt salió amortiguada mientras se mantenía escondido. “Por favor ya paren.”</p><p>Los comentarios sobre el reloj de constelaciones habían sido inocentes, después de todo, nadie podía determinar porque estaría interesado como hicieron con la gorra de Dipper y su apellido. Hasta donde ellos sabían, era solo que las estrellas, la poesía y las constelaciones eran geniales, no tenían que ver con Dipper. Sí era así, pero nadie más tenía que saberlo.</p><p>“Había un reloj en la tienda y yo colecciono relojes, no sé por qué, es algo que hago, los verás llegando a casa, y era un reloj cucú con árboles de pino tallados, un tema de bosque que pareció recordarme a ti, así que me pasé todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la tienda mirándolo,” balbuceó, moviendo las manos para poder ver a Dipper, esperando distraerlo a él y a los demás al hablar del obvio reloj de pino. “Ahí está. Esa es la historia. Ni siquiera fue una buena. No sé por qué alguien lo mencionó.”</p><p>No estaba en el interés de Dipper, en el momento, que estuvieran rodeados por los amigos de Wirt y sus hermanos. Sin preocuparse por nada de eso, tomó la barbilla de su novio y lo besó rotundamente. Puede que los otros no entendieran el significado del reloj de constelaciones, pero él sí. Y apreció cómo, avergonzado o no, Wirt evitó mencionarlo.</p><p>“Ahora tenemos que volver por esos relojes, ¿cierto?”</p><p>Wirt parpadeó, aunque la mortificación y la preocupación aún se reflejaban en sus ojos mientras lo miraba, incluso cuando la bola de tensión anudada en sus entrañas se suavizó y sus hombros se relajaron. “¿Los dos?”</p><p>“Cielos. Sí. Me ofende por completo que no los compararas antes,” le dijo en ánimo de broma.</p><p>El color volvió a su rostro al sonreír débilmente. “¿Lo siento? No uh... No sabía cuál... Y no estaba seguro- N- No sé. Creí que era yo siendo raro. Es decir, son solo relojes, pero...”</p><p>“No eres raro, hombre.” Dipper dejó caer la mano, reacomodando su gorra con una sonrisa. “Solo eres tú, y a mí me encantas así.”</p><p>Cómo eso era posible seguía desconcertándolo. Wirt le dio un golpecito a la visera de su gorra, luego dejó su mano caer sobre la de Dipper para darle un apretón. “Bueno, eso es perfecto entonces, porque a mí también me encanta que seas tú.”</p><p>“Wirt. ¿Cómo has ocultado de nosotros que secretamente eres un meloso adorable todo este tiempo?” Se quejó Trevor, rompiendo el momento.</p><p>“No creo que nunca lo haya ocultado,” respondió Sara con una gran sonrisa, familiar con su inclinación por lo adorable y lo meloso gracias a una particular cinta de mezclas.</p><p>Mabel concordó entre risitas. “¿Cómo ocultarlo? Es demasiado dulce para saber cómo.” Para salvarlo, y porque estaba genuinamente interesada, señaló a los aretes de pimientos de Isabelle. “¡Son súper lindos! ¿Dónde los conseguiste?”</p><p>Animada, la chica puso su cabello hacia atrás para enseñarle mejor, con una sonrisa brillante. “En una tienda de aquí en el centro. ¡Puedo enseñarte cuando acabemos de comer!”</p><p>“Dios, no,” gimió Trevor, e incluso Wirt no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa divertida mientras Sara reía ante los dramáticos suspiros de su amigo. “No otra vez.”</p><p>Dipper solo sonrió, dándole otro apretón a la mano de Wirt, y movió su silla por completo para quedar más pegado a él. Había tenido suficiente de la distancia por un tiempo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>N/T</strong>: ¡Reunión! ¡Dulce, tierna, ah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>N/A</strong>: Si nombráramos estos capítulos, pienso que este sería “Donde están los padres de Wirt, Estos Chicos Se La Pasan Besándose en la Cama sin Supervisión” o “Jason Funderberker”</p><p>O Dipper solo diciendo “¿¿¿Éste tipo???”</p><p>Cualquiera parece ser un buen título.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cuarto de Wirt no era nada como esperaba, pero Dipper lo amó de inmediato. La alfombra era del peor color de naranja que jamás había visto, y era algo ridículo que se molestara en tener un segundo tapete sobre ella. Suavidad sobre suavidad, pensó, le quedaba muy bien a su novio. Y las docenas y docenas de pedazos de papel pegadas en las paredes hicieron sentir a Dipper como en casa, con o sin las tablillas de corcho; el punto es que había escrituras en ellas. El hecho de que fueran poemas y pequeñas notas de recordatorio en lugar de teorías y ecuaciones no impidió que se siniera así en lo más mínimo.</p><p>El clarinete sobre la cama lo hizo sentir algo de anhelo, pero no era que digamos sencillo cargar con un sousáfono en un avión, privado o no. Iba a cruzar el cuarto hacia el instrumento, esperando convencer a Wirt de que tocara algo para él, pero tuvo que detenerse y reír por la gran mesa en el medio de su habitación. Tocó el tren que tenía encima, firme en su lugar sobre carriles sin terminar de construir, y sonrió. “¿Tu escritorio es una mesa? Eso es increíble.”</p><p>Cuando se volvió, su mirada fue atrapada por los relojes sobre la pared de la cama y, de inmediato, fue hacia ellos, trepando sobre la cama para tocar y admirar cada uno, y luego tuvo que reír porque Wirt continuaba sosteniendo la bolsa de sus más recientes adiciones. “Me gusta tu cuarto, hombre.”</p><p>“¿En serio?” Wirt se quedó cerca de la puerta, viendo a Dipper absorbiendo su cuarto con un nudo en el pecho mientras esperaba por su aprobación. “Es... es bastante anticuado, es decir, con la carpeta y esa uh- esa pared con el panel de madera, no sé por qué es la única así, y claro, mi escritorio es una mesa porque siento que tiene más espacio y- y lo siento. Ya dijiste que te gustaba, así que debería callarme, pero, ¿en serio te gusta?”</p><p>“Es genial, hombre. Funciona por completo para ti.” Rebotó sobre sus pies un poco, sintiéndose raro estando solo en calcetines. Casi nunca pasaba un minuto del verano sin sus zapatos deportivos puestos, atados y listos. Si no había nada que hacer en la Cabaña, había algo que hacer en los bosques. Algo contra qué pelear o explorar y descubrir.</p><p>Pero no había nada que hacer aquí. Nada que fuera de urgencia, eso es, y era la más extraña de las sensaciones. “Todo este lugar encaja contigo.”</p><p>La sonrisa de Wirt vino con facilidad ante la afirmación y se dirigió a su cama para dejar la bolsa. “¿Qué? ¿La casa o Lakeville, ciudad de lagos?” dijo con una risa, sacando primero el reloj cucú.</p><p>Lo sostuvo frente a él, sacando un poco la lengua mientras media su tamaño y lo comparaba con el espacio que tenía disponible en la pared. Ya sabía dónde quería poner el reloj de constelaciones; el espacio vacío justo arriba de su cabecera siendo perfecto. Wirt se arrodilló en la cama, recorriéndose hasta el lado presionado contra la pared y probó el potencial lugar para el reloj de árboles de pino.</p><p>Dipper se movió sobre la cama, dándole espacio y tomando el clarinete jugar con sus dedos sobre las llaves. Los instrumentos de viento tenían muchas. “¿Justo ahora? La casa. Pero igual podría ser la ciudad. No la hemos explorado para decir con seguridad, pero después de andar en el centro comercial con tus amigos, puedo apostar que la ciudad también.”</p><p>“Bueno, tendremos mucho tiempo para explorar la ciudad y te decidas. Un <em>mes</em>. Todavía no me lo puedo creer.” Wirt se movió un poco, extendiendo los brazos hasta arriba para considerar un lugar diferente. “¿Qué piensas?” preguntó, moviendo la cabeza para ver a Dipper, sonrojándose al notar que tenía entre las manos su clarinete.</p><p>“Se ve bien, dando más espacio en lo alto.” Su sonrisa se extendió al ver el rubor de Wirt. Había extrañado esto. Había extrañado estar tan cerca que podían tocarse. Había extrañado tener a alguien con quien dormir, lo cual no era para sorprenderse puesto a que él y Mabel compartieron un cuarto por años. Pero no negaba el hecho de que simplemente lo había extrañado. “¿Dónde va a ir el otro reloj?”</p><p>El color de sus mejillas se profundizó. “Sobre la cabecera de mi cama.” Wirt dio un corto asentimiento hacia el espacio de la pared. “Tal vez. Sí.”</p><p>Dipper rio, trepando mejor en la cama para abrazarlo. “Sigo sin entender por qué no los compraste de inmediato. Lo más probable es que habrías lamentado no hacerlo.”</p><p>“No... no lo sé.” Wirt dejó el reloj para que pudiera hundirse en el abrazo, rodeándolo con los brazos para devolverlo. “Creí que sería muy excesivo. Y después no pude decidirme por uno y- sí, lo habría lamentado. Acostumbro a hacer eso. No tengo culpa de comprador, tengo culpa de no comprador.”</p><p>“Qué bien que llegué para salvarte de ti mismo,” le dijo bromeando, soltando a Wirt brevemente para mover su gorra a un lado y poder descansar la frente con la suya cómodamente. “Voy a deberle este favor a Mabel para siempre. Digo, no hay nada que se le compare.”</p><p>“Yo igual. No sé qué podría hacer para devolvérselo, pero entre tú y yo, estoy seguro de que podré pensar en algo.” Mientras que tuviera el tiempo, dejó su mirada rondar por el rostro de Dipper, grabando cada detalle en la memoria. “En verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Sé que solo han pasado dos semanas, pero... en verdad estoy feliz de que estés aquí.”</p><p>Dipper cerró los ojos para ocultar el rastro de desesperación que se agitó a través de él, y enredó los dedos en su suéter porque lo necesitaba. Había necesitado a Wirt y el consuelo proveído por algo tan simple como su proximidad. Había cosas de las que necesitaba hablar, cosas por las había pasado cada noche de esas dos semanas despertando en pleno pánico. Pero era su primer día juntos de nuevo, Dipper no quería hablar de eso. No quería arruinar su reunión, y quizá las pesadillas se irían teniendo a alguien con quien acurrucarse a su lado.</p><p>“Te extrañé.” Abrió los ojos, curvando los labios. “Te extrañé como loco, y no puedo empezar a decir lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí porque, bueno, esa palabra no alcanza a describirlo.”</p><p>Wirt devolvió su sonrisa, luego presionó los labios contra los suyos y lo apretó en su abrazo. Lo cual fue la única advertencia antes de echarse para atrás, llevando a Dipper con él cuando se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tomó un rato de moverse para acomodar sus piernas, pero valió hacerlo por tenerlo abrazado sobre él.</p><p>“Podrías mejor mostrármelo,” le sugirió con una risa, pero luego registró sus palabras y agrandó los ojos, el rostro ardiendo como nunca. “Es decir- No quise que sonara, como... No- No sé qué quise decir. Solo bésame o algo para callarme.”</p><p>Dipper se quedó sin aliento, pero rio igual y acunó sus mejillas. Solo podía sonreírle, las yemas de sus pulgares acariciando sus rosadas mejillas. “No, es buena idea. Te lo mostraré besándote porque quiero hacerlo. No para callarte.”</p><p>El primer beso fue rápido y ligero, casi amistoso salvo por el rápido deslizar de su lengua por el labio inferior de Wirt.  Esto hizo que los partiera efectivamente y su sonrojado novio dejó escapar uno de esos pequeños ruiditos que dio lugar a un segundo beso.</p><p>Éste fue profundo, derramando esas dos semanas de anhelo reprimido entre ellos. Dipper deslizó una mano, enredándola en el cabello de Wirt, y le dio todo lo que pudo. Toda su necesidad por estar cerca, toda su alegría por al fin poder estarlo. Todo su amor. Lo presionó contra la cama, un contraste directo a la gentil mano aun en su cara, y dio, y dio.</p><p>Wirt jadeó, sentimientos compartidos y casi demasiados. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo el chaleco de Dipper, aferrándose a su camisa posesivamente. No quería dejarlo ir ni por un segundo durante las próximas cuatro semanas. Se estremeció cuando la idea se le cruzó, y cuando la lengua de Dipper pareció hacer algo increíblemente astuto, Wirt se presionó más cerca.  Aceptó y le devolvió, la realidad de <em>está aquí, está aquí, está aquí</em> sacudiéndolo hasta el centro.</p><p>Duraron tanto como pudieron, cada uno robando el aliento del otro aquí y allá. Eventualmente se agotaron, y Dipper rodó al otro lado cuando el beso se rompió. Se sostuvo de Wirt, jalándolo con él hasta que estuvieron cada uno sobre su costado, y no lo soltó. Sus dedos se enredaron detrás de su suéter, labios capturando los del otro porque lo necesitaba.</p><p>“Creo... Creo que eso casi lo explica,” dijo entre jadeos.</p><p>“Sí... pues- eso fue un buen... Fue bueno,” exhaló Wirt, luego reclamó un beso para él mismo que duró un segundo. “Creo que transmitiste tu más-que-feliz.”</p><p>Dipper sonrió, la risa brotando y llenando a su siguiente beso. “Dios, podría pasar el mes entero estando <em>aquí</em> contigo. Hagamos eso. Un mes entero de estar nada más acostados y besándonos. Creo que podemos hacer que funcione.”</p><p>“Secundo eso. Es mejor que lo que tenía planeado originalmente,” Wirt dijo riendo con él, removiendo una mano de su chaleco para jugar con los rizos saliendo de su gorra. “Quedarme acostado y besándote definitivamente triunfa sobre quedarme acostado solo y extrañándote. Pero tendríamos que tomar descansos para comer. Y nuestros hermanos. Por cierto, mi puerta no tiene cerradura. Podrían entrar en cualquier momento.”</p><p>Dipper consideró esto por un momento y frotó su nariz contra la suya. “No importa. Esos casos no pueden ser detenidos por cerraduras.”</p><p>Wirt arrugó su nariz por reflejo. “¿Casos?” dijo entre risillas. “Además, si estás diciendo que Mabel puede abrir cerraduras, es un poder que da miedo contemplar. Todavía más si imagino que pueda pasárselo a Greg.”</p><p>“Bueno, verás... Diría que somos los dos.” Dipper dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, su expresión entre avergonzada y complacida consigo mismo. “Los dos podemos forzar cerraduras. Tío Stan nos enseñó cómo.”</p><p>“De acuerdo. Temo que eso no me sorprende.” Wirt no pudo contener la sonrisa de esparcirse por su rostro. “Espero que al menos uses este poder para el bien y no el mal.”</p><p>“Además de una breve estadía en la cárcel del condado por falsificación cuando tenía doce años, soy un ciudadano modelo.”</p><p>“¿Falsificación?” Wirt se sentó y, mientras que algo sorprendido, fingió una mirada de absoluto horror al mirarlo con la boca abierta. “¿Quién eres tú? Siento como si ya no te conociera.”</p><p>Con otra risa, Dipper se acostó sobre la cama y dobló las manos sobre su estómago al encogerse de hombros. “Era nuestro primer verano en Gravity Falls, y Tío Stan decidió que quería algo de tiempo de calidad con nosotros. Tal vez hayas notado que no tiene idea de qué incluyen las actividades apropiadas para pasar tiempo de calidad, y era mejor que barrer la tienda de regalos.”</p><p>“Recuérdame no volver a dejar que Greg pase tiempo a solas con él.”</p><p>Wirt sacudió la cabeza, pero su sonrisa había vuelto cuando se recargó sobre su brazo, la cabeza sobre su mano mientras lo miraba. Dipper Pines estaba en su habitación, sobre su cama, y acababan de besarse. Así no era como pensó que su día terminaría cuando despertó esa mañana.</p><p>“Oye, em, haré espacio para tus cosas en mi cómoda después ya que, bueno, un mes es mucho tiempo para vivir con tus cosas metidas en una maleta, y así puedes desempacar todo, pero antes de eso, ¿hay algo que quieras hacer? Además de estar acostados y besar... besarnos, um. Lo cual está bien, supongo que siento que necesito hacer el papel de buen anfitrión y hacer que tu estadía con nosotros sea tan cómoda como sea posible. Como, ¿tienes sed? Ni siquiera pregunté si tenías sed. ¿Quieres algo de beber?”</p><p>“Haría una broma sobre beberte entero, pero estoy por encima de eso.” Su sonrisa se amplió. “Pero estoy bien. Oh, espera. Mabel y yo trajimos una caja de Pitt Cola porque teníamos que. Está en mi mochila, así que deberíamos meter eso a tu refrigerador si hay espacio.”</p><p>“¿Para Pitt Cola? No. No hay espacio.” Wirt trató de decirle con una cara seria. “¿Sí sabes que también tenemos refrescos aquí? Del tipo con el que no corres riesgo de ser asesinado por semillas escondidas al fondo de la lata.”</p><p>“Pitt Cola es el refresco que tomas en el verano. Dejé mi casa por ti, así que tengo derecho de traer el refresco que te gustó bastante bien antes de que te dijera que tenía una semilla de melocotón.”</p><p>Wirt entrecerró los ojos. “Las semillas de melocotón pertenecen dentro de los melocotones, no en refrescos. ¿Por qué dejar una ahí?” Pero estaba bajando de la cama con la intención de hacer espacio en el refrigerador para los refrescos de todas maneras. “Podemos poner lo que no quepa en la cochera y así poner más cuando estén por terminarse.”</p><p>“Genial.” Dipper no planeaba terminárselas, su intención siendo dejarle un par de latas al final del mes. Tal vez fuera tonto, pero quería que Wirt las viera cuando abriera su refrigerador y pensara en él. Por supuesto, no iba a decir eso en voz alta.</p><p>Bajó rodando de la cama, fue a su maleta y tuvo que empujarla mientras la abría para que los contenidos no salieran saltando por todas partes. “Pero igual no tienes que hacer espacio. Estoy bien con vivir de mi maleta. Si tengo que meter estas cosas en un cajón tendría que doblarlas.”</p><p>“No hay problema. Acostumbro a meter todo donde sea, pero uh... Mi mamá siguió diciéndome que limpiara mi habitación. Obviamente porque iban a venir, pero pensé que era porque se había cansado de ver el desorden.” Wirt se frotó la nuca avergonzado, esperando a que Dipper sacara la caja de refrescos antes de iniciar su camino a la cocina. “Por eso lo más probable es que termine con mucho espacio en un cajón de alguna u otra manera, así que, ¿por qué no usarlo para tus cosas? No tienes que doblar nada. No te forzaría a hacer eso, no soy un monstruo.”</p><p>“No digas cosas tan románticas. Mi corazón no podrá manejarlo,” le dijo en broma, y casi arrasó a su gemela cuando llegó corriendo por el pasillo.</p><p>Tenía al niño de siete años y su rana sobre los hombros y la cabeza respectivamente, y le sonrió al hablar. “¡Hola! Amy - dijo que podíamos llamarla Amy, lo cual es genial; tus padres son muy geniales, Wirt - quería saber si ya pensamos qué queríamos para cenar.”</p><p>“Um. Comida.”</p><p>“¡Es lo que yo dije! Dijo que fuera más específica.”</p><p>Dipper parpadeó. “Comida comestible.”</p><p>Wirt amortiguó su risa con la mano. “Bueno, um. Creo que podemos hacer eso.” Miró a los gemelos. “¿Qué piensan de macarrones con queso casero? Mamá tiene una receta muy bueno y creo que tenemos todo lo que se necesita.”</p><p>“¡Pero no tenemos pan!” Greg le dijo con un jadeo escandalizado, señalando a Wirt. “¡Para el pan con ajo, Wirt! ¡No puedes olvidar eso!”</p><p>“Jonathan puede ir a la tienda a traer, Greg. Le tomará cinco minutos. O yo iré. No es el fin del mundo.”</p><p>“¡Deberíamos ir!” Mabel dijo con energía, saltando en su lugar.</p><p>Dipper cambió la caja de sodas de una mano a la otra. “Claro, cuenten conmigo.”</p><p>“Oh, muy bien. Sí, todos podemos ir.” Wirt asintió, luego se encogió un poco, “Aunque tendremos que caminar. Solo tenemos dos bicicletas y lo que tiene Greg.”</p><p>“Oye, la mía cuenta como bicicleta,” protestó el otro.</p><p>Wirt se movió para que todos continuaran a la cocina y Dipper pudiera guardar la caja de refrescos. “Puede que cuente como una, pero no cuenta como algo que uno de nosotros pueda usar.” Hizo un gesto hacia los tres adolescentes.</p><p>“Tal vez tú no cuentas como alguien que pueda usarla,” replicó Greg, luego saludó a su mamá quién estaba acomodando dos lugares más en la mesa del comedor. “¡Hola, Mamá! ¡Vamos a comer macarrones con queso! ¡Se ha decidido!”</p><p>“Por favor,” continuó Wirt mientras abría el refrigerador.</p><p>“Por favor,” repitió Greg.</p><p>Ella sonrió, y descansó los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla que no combinaba con las demás. “Creo que puedo hacer eso. Wirt, puedes ir por-”</p><p>“¡Ya estamos en una misión, Mamá!” Le informó Greg. “¡Todos! ¡Será una aventura! No una aventura de misterios, sino una aventura de supermercado. ¡Para buscar la barra de pan!”</p><p>“Bueno, mientras que no es tan emocionante como una aventura de misterios, estoy segura que la de supermercado tendrá sus propios obstáculos,” respondió ella, dejando el comedor para ir por su bolso. “Déjenme darles dinero, y mientras estén afuera, Dipper, Mabel, siéntanse libres de escoger lo que quieran. No estaba segura de sí habría algo en particular que les guste para desayunar o almorzar.”</p><p>“Lo que sea está bien. No somos exigentes.”</p><p>“¡Y espera, espera! ¡No quiero comprar algo que ya tengas!” Mabel se bajó a Greg de los hombros para escarbar los secretos de la cocina; Dipper lo subió a los suyos su hermana se lo pasó junto a Jason Funderburker.</p><p>“Y en serio, no tienes que pagar por nosotros. Ya es bastante genial que nos dejes quedarnos.”</p><p>“Escuchas eso, Wirt,” dijo Amy con una gran sonrisa, sacando un billete de veinte dólares de su cartera. “Tu mamá es bastante genial.”</p><p>“Yo pude haberte dicho eso, Mamá,” respondió el chico, intentando luchar con el cartón de leche y forzarlo en el espacio de la puerta para hacer suficiente espacio para el refresco mientras Mabel examinaba el refrigerador a su lado. “Y es inútil pelear contra ella, Dipper. Hallará la manera de pagar por tu comida. Es el instinto de crianza de una madre.”</p><p>Amy le dio a Greg el dinero. “Guarda esto con tu vida, soldado.”</p><p>“¡Muy bien, Mamá!” Greg lo tomó para dejarlo sobre la visera de la gorra. “Aquí tienes, Dipper.”</p><p>“Así se hace, cabo.” Dipper tomó el billete y lo metió en su bolsillo trasero con toda la intención de “olvidarlo” sobre la mesa. Los Pines no iban a ser cargas, y eso era el fin de la discusión.</p><p>Mabel apretó los labios mientras saltaba a la alacena para estudiar también sus contenidos. “Deberíamos hacer pizza para el almuerzo. Podemos conseguir todo con facilidad. ¿Tienen bandeja para pizza?”</p><p>“Um.” Wirt arrugó el ceño, mirando desde el refrigerador. “¿Mamá?”</p><p>“En la parrilla del horno, cariño.”</p><p>“Sí, sí tenemos,” confirmó Wirt innecesariamente. “¿Deberíamos hacer una lista de las cosas que necesitamos? Para no olvidar nada.”</p><p>“Dipper lo recordará. ¡Oh, que bien, pasta para lasaña!” Se alejó de la alacena para sonreír a Amy. “¿Ibas a usarla para algo? No sé si te guste hacer menús.”</p><p>La mujer le sonrió, fascinada por su energía. “Normalmente hacemos lo que hay. Jon es el que hace la lasaña, pero no le importará si la usas. Puede que incluso no note que ya no hay.”</p><p>“Si es que sabe que la teníamos en primer lugar,” añadió Wirt, tomando un paso hacia atrás para observar el refrigerador con satisfacción. Luego tomó la caja de refrescos y la metió en la fila de abajo. Victoria. “Eso.” Incluso podía cerrar bien la puerta.</p><p>“¡De acuerdo, genial! Cosas para la pizza y lasaña, excepto pasta. Y-”</p><p>“Mabel, vamos a ir <em>caminando</em>,” le recordó Dipper. “Guárdalo para cuando tengamos transporte.”</p><p>Ella apretó los labios, moviéndose de lado a lado mientras consideraba esto. “Pensaba en pastelillos. Es un día para hacer pastelillos, y creeeeo... Muy bien, solo necesito chispas de chocolate. Y eso es todo.”</p><p>Wirt la miró sin entender, por fin más envuelto en la conversación. “Espera, ¿no tenemos ya una bolsa?” Miró rápido dentro de la alacena. “Siempre tenemos chispas de chocolate.”</p><p>“No me las comí.” Greg abrazó la cabeza de Dipper, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera a Wirt. “Lo hizo el fantasma.”</p><p>“¿Un fantasma se comió una bolsa entera de chispas de chocolate?” Wirt lo miró escéptico.</p><p>“Sí.”</p><p>El mayor suspiró. “Por esto no podemos tener cosas buenas. Greg se las come.”</p><p>“¡Se las come el fantasma, Wirt! Espera-” Desde arriba, Greg miró a Dipper. “¿Los fantasmas comen chispas de chocolate? ¿Y malvaviscos y crema de maní directo de la jarra?”</p><p>“Los de niveles altos pueden hacer parecer que comen cosas, pero en realidad solo las desmaterializan o las cambian de lugar. Pero notarías algo más que las chispas de chocolate si tuvieran un fantasma de alto nivel embrujando el lugar.”</p><p>“¡Já!” Wirt apuntó a Greg. “¡Las palabras de un experto en lo paranormal! ¡Ya no puedes usar más la excusa del fantasma!”</p><p>Greg infló las mejillas y lo miró mal por un momento, después alzó la barbilla. “Fueron los duendes. Los mogwais comen después de la medianoche y luego se transforman en duendecillos y se van a Alaska para poder vivir en la oscuridad.”</p><p>“Dios santo. Greg, no.”</p><p>“Gregory, adoro tu imaginación, pero trata de no causarle tantos problemas a tu hermano.” Amy le revolvió el cabello. “¿No quieres que te crea cuando hallan duendes de verdad en la casa?”</p><p>“No. Probablemente haga que se vayan,” le respondió el menor.</p><p>“En este época los duendes no aparecen en esta parte del país. Les gusta el verano de la región central, más humedad.”</p><p>“Y les gusta morderte los dedos de los pies,” agregó Mabel, haciendo una mueca.</p><p>“Te dije que no llevaras sandalias.”</p><p>“Combinaban con mi suéter.”</p><p>Greg suspiró con pesadez, otro monstruo al que echarle culpa arrebatado de sus manos. “¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dipper qué clase de criaturas roban dulces de la cocina?” Esto lo animó y sonrió a su mamá. Al menos ella estaba de su lado.</p><p>“¿Sí los hay?” le preguntó.</p><p>“Yo puedo pensar en uno en este momento,” murmuró Wirt, “y su nombre es Gregory.”</p><p>“Lo que dije sobre ‘no causarle problemas a tu hermano’ también va para ti, Wirt. Compórtense mientras están afuera.” Amy los miró a ambos, después a los gemelos. “Déjenme saber si se pasan de la raya.”</p><p>Con sonrisas idénticas, ambas cabezas asintieron en unísono. “¡Entendido!” Los gemelos cruzaron el cuarto, uno para agarrar a Greg y el otro para tomar la mano de Wirt.</p><p>“¡Al súper, cabo! ¡Y luego tendremos una aventura de pastelillos!” Mabel dijo con emoción. Dipper solo sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“¡Carrera de carritos, Wirt!”</p><p>“Greg-”</p><p>“¡Vamos! ¡Solo estamos nosotros cuatro! ¡Será divertido! ¡Hermanos contra gemelos! ¡O hermanos mayores contra hermanos menores! ¡O tú y Dipper contra mí y Mabel! ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas!” Greg señaló mientras corría hacia la línea más cercana de carritos. “¿Por favor?”</p><p>Wirt miró alrededor del supermercado. No estaba muy concurrido, demasiado temprano para que las personas todavía no llegaran en grupos para preparar la cena, comprando lo esencial a último minuto en camino del trabajo. Una carrera de carritos era una posibilidad.</p><p>“Tal vez,” Wirt accedió y el rostro de Greg se iluminó. “Pero solo después de conseguir todo lo que necesitamos, ¿de acuerdo? Hacemos eso primero y después tendremos la carrera de carritos.”</p><p>“¡Sí!” celebró el niño, jalando uno que tenía una llanta floja de la selección. “¡Mabel! ¡Mabel! ¡Escojamos este! Es de la suerte, estoy seguro.”</p><p>Que lo fuera o no era debatible, pero Mabel no iba a discutir. “Entonces ese es el que escogeremos.”</p><p>“Muy bien.” Greg empujó el carrito de compras hacia ella. “Iremos por los ingredientes divertidos y ustedes,” dijo, apuntando a Dipper y Wirt, “pueden ir por los ingredientes no tan divertidos.”</p><p>“¿Qué constituye como ingredientes no-tan-divertidos?” Cuestionó Dipper, tomando un carrito para él y Wirt. Solo necesitaban una canasta, y separarse era innecesario considerando lo poco que iban a comprar, pero no se sentía con ganas de discutir contra pasar más tiempo a solas con Wirt.</p><p>“Cualquier cosa que no sea queso y chispas de chocolate. Y pepperoni porque ñam.” Mabel levantó a Greg y lo puso en el asiento del carrito, algo envidiosa de que fuera lo bastante pequeño para poder subir.</p><p>“De acuerdo,” dijo Wirt. “Nos encontraremos por... el pan cuando terminemos.”</p><p>Greg le dio un pulgar en alto. “Excelente elección para punto de reunión.”</p><p>Con un encogimiento, Wirt observó a los dos partir, esperando que el menor no empezara a tomar cosas que no necesitaran de los anaqueles y lanzándolas al carrito cuando Mabel no estuviera mirando. Ya que no iban a comprar muchas cosas, no se le escaparía esto cuando fueran a la línea de escanear, pero sería una molestia tener que volver a poner todo en su lugar. Se acercó a Dipper y raspó los zapatos contra el suelo de baldosas.</p><p>“Quieres que um... Puedo empujar el carrito si quieres,” se ofreció.</p><p>Le dio el carrito con una sonrisa. “Seguro. Ya que preguntas así de lindo y tímido.” Dipper se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para presionar un beso sobre su frente. “Andando. Si la mitad de su lista es tan corta hay que movernos. Mabel cargará ese carrito con comida chatarra y tendremos que pedir un coche para regresar a casa.”</p><p>“Y si Greg la está ayudando, entonces ese coche tendrán que ser dos.” Wirt empezó a empujar el carrito, guiando el camino entre los pasillos por las cosas que necesitaban. “¿Primero las cosas para la salsa?”</p><p>“Claro. Salsa de tomate, cubos de tomate, carne para hamburguesa - ellos van por el queso, eso sería para la lasaña. Y luego masa para pizza e ingredientes. No basta con el pepperoni. Oh, y pan de ajo. La razón principal razón de que viniéramos. ¿Compran las cosas congeladas o compran las hogazas de pan para hacerlas desde cero?”</p><p>“Hogazas de pan,” e respondió Wirt pensativo, poniendo un pie en el carrito y empujando con el otro mientras viraban hacia las comidas enlatadas por los artículos de tomate. “A mamá le gusta preparar su propio pan de ajo. ¿Qué ingredientes quieres para la pizza?” le preguntó, tomando la marca de salsa preferida de su familia tras checar el precio y asegurarse de que fuera uno bueno.</p><p>“También a Mabel. Mejor que las cosas congeladas.” Dipper tachó los tomates fuera de su lista mental. “Y me gusta todo, excepto piña y anchoas. Y queso, en mayor parte. Prefiero lo demás.”</p><p>Entre risitas, Wirt alzó la ceja. “¿Y no cuenta el queso?”</p><p>“El queso es pegamento. Un poco es suficiente.” Chasqueó los dedos. “Casi lo olvido, salsa para pizza.” Agarró una jarra, la etiqueta siendo la misma que la que Wirt había puesto en el carrito.</p><p>“Bueno, no estoy seguro de si podremos llevar <em>cada</em> ingrediente para pizza, pero veremos qué podemos-” la voz burlona de Wirt se detuvo de repente, sus ojos abiertos tanto que su rostro palideció al quedarse mirando delante de ellos, al lado opuesto del pasillo. O mejor dicho, a quién recién entraba al pasillo donde estaban. “Oh no,” dijo en un susurro, sus manos firmes sobre el carrito.</p><p>Dipper no dudo en voltearse, tenso y listo para cubrir a Wirt de lo que fuera o de quién fuera. Desconcertado, miró a Wirt. “¿Qué...?”</p><p>Sólo capaz de apartar la mirada del objeto de su completo temor por el repentino movimiento de Dipper, Wirt apretó sus labios mientras una disculpa se alineaba en sus ojos. “Lo siento. Perdón, no es nada. Es solo-”</p><p>“Hola, Wirt.”</p><p>La muy familiar voz nasal del paquete completo envió un escalofrío por su espalda y Wirt se enorgulleció por la manera en que no se encogió al sonido. “H-hola, Jason Funderberker,” soltó con voz aguda, forzando una sonrisa al encontrar los ojos del chico. “Qué... casualidad encontrarte aquí.”</p><p>“Así es. No te he visto mucho desde que empezó el verano.” La sonrisa de Jason fue más genuina mientras miraba a los contenidos del carrito de Wirt, él mismo cargando una canasta en la mano. “¿Haciendo compras?”</p><p>“Sí... um, sí. Eso- eso es lo que hacemos.” Wirt se quedó mirando a sus manos sobre el carrito, asegurándose de que no estuvieran temblando o apretando el manubrio con mucha fuerza.</p><p>“¿Hacemos?”</p><p>Wirt alzó la cabeza. “Oh. Um, sí, yo y...” Wirt volteó a ver a Dipper, soltando su mano para presentarlo. “Dipper. Este es Dipper Pines. Dipper, um... conoce a Jason Funderberker.”</p><p>“Hola, un placer conocerte.” Jason estiró la mano para saludarlo, ladeando la cabeza. “¿Nos hemos conocido antes? Me pareces familiar.”</p><p>Jason Funderberker. Jason. Funderberker. ¡¿Este era Jason Funderberker?! ¿Su adorable, inteligente, divertido y dulce novio se sentía intimidado por <em>este</em> sujeto? ¿Greg y él habían puesto a su rana <em>su </em>nombre?</p><p>Más que algo confundido, Dipper salió de su estupor e intentó ver lo que no entendía aquí. Algo tenía que faltar. ¿Por qué entonces Wirt se sentiría tan incómodo por este tipo? “Probablemente no, a menos que hayas visitado la costa oeste. Oregón o California.”</p><p>“Oh. No, no he ido.” Jason Funderberker metió la mano en su bolsillo una vez estuvo libre, su sonrisa igual de amigable. “Supongo que tienes un rostro reconocible.”</p><p>Wirt resistió la urgencia de arrollarlo con su carrito. “Sí, está visitando. Así que. Así que vamos a... tenemos que volver a las compras y um... tú también, obvio.” Hizo un gesto hacia su canasta.</p><p>“Claro. ¿Van a hacer pasta?” preguntó, no pareciendo entender la indirecta y seguirla. Lejos, lejos de dónde estaban ellos.</p><p>“Así es. En algún punto.” Wirt raspó la punta de su zapato contra el suelo y fingió examinar los estantes a su lado para ver si había algo útil. No había nada. Tomó una jarra de alcaparras y se le quedó mirando de todas formas. Por supuesto, debió haber tomado algo que tuviera una lista larga de datos sobre información nutrimental, pero a este punto era demasiado tarde. Estaba atascado con alcaparras. Ni siquiera sabía qué sabor tenían las alcaparras, jamás las había probado.</p><p>“Genial. Estoy haciendo pollo a la cordon bleu con una ensalada de pasta orzo para acompañar. Me va a tomar un tiempo, debí haber empezado antes.” Negó con la cabeza y entonces estiró la mano para dar una palmada al hombro de Wirt. “Diviértete comprando. Deberíamos hablar algún otro día.”</p><p>“Claro. Por supuesto. Definitivamente.” La falsa sonrisa de Wirt se puso tensa cuando hizo lo mismo con Dipper.</p><p>“Otra vez, fue un placer conocerte. Disfruta tu estadía.” Jason Funderberker se despidió con la mano, pasando a su lado para continuar sus compras elegantes para su cens elegante que cocinaría elegantemente.</p><p>Muy lentamente, los hombros de Wirt perdieron la tensión al igual que su brazo que sostenía las alcaparras cuando sus pasos se alejaban. Con una exhalación temblorosa, el color volvió pronto a sus mejillas por la mortificación y vaciló en si mirar a Dipper. Por lo que decidió concentrarse en rascar la etiqueta de las alcaparras con la uña.</p><p>Dipper lanzó las manos al aire, y caminó de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar qué acababa de pasar. Cada mención mascullada bajo el aliento sobre Jason Funderberker había dejado a Dipper imaginando algún idiota estereotipado y horrible. Pero lo que acababa de presenciar con completa e insospechada sorpresa, no había sido nada menos que un total pelele. ¡Usaba un <em>traje de vestir</em>! ¿Quién usaba un traje de vestir para ir al supermercado? ¿Quién se sometía a ese tipo de trajes a propósito?</p><p>“¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué <em>fue</em> eso?” Se talló la cara con las manos. “Por lo más santo, estoy tan confundido.” Dipper caminó de regreso a Wirt, girando su gorra para que la visera no estorbara antes de tomar su barbilla y presionar sus labios con los suyos como si eso fuera a ayudarlo a resolver su más reciente misterio. Y tal vez porque estaba un poco celoso de que hubieran nombrado a su rana con el nombre de un total pelele, quien en un instante, se las había arreglado para poner nervioso a su novio. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!</p><p>Wirt dio un gritillo, no esperando el firme beso a mitad del pasillo del supermercado de su ciudad después de haberse cruzado con el paquete completo; Jason Funderberker. Su mano libre fue al pecho de Dipper mientras que la otra apretaba el frasco para no soltarlo, sus dedos aferrándose a la camisa del otro cuando finalmente tomó la decisión de devolver el beso.</p><p>“Lo siento,” dejó escapar cuando se separaron, agachando la cabeza. “Sé que- No sé por qué- Es solo...” Wirt suspiró, alisando las arrugas que había hecho en la camisa de Dipper. “Qué... ¿qué es lo que te confunde? En particular. ¿Quizá podría ayudarte a aclararlo?”</p><p>“¡Ése <em>tipo</em>! ¡Ese completo y total pelele que te alteró! Qué- Cómo- ¡¿<em>Por qué</em>?! Eres increíble y lindo, lindo e inteligente, divertido e <em>inteligente</em>, y ese sujeto no puede ni darse cuenta de que no quieres hablar con él- Le diste a tu rana el nombre de un sujeto que no puede llegar a comprarse contigo, ¡y eso me confunde <em>mucho</em>!”</p><p>“Dijiste ‘lindo’ e ‘inteligente’ dos veces,” dijo Wirt en un murmullo, removiéndose en su lugar. “Yo... no es un pelele, es... todos lo adoran, nada le sale mal y sabe cómo preparar pollo a la cordon bleu- ¡ni siquiera sé a qué sabe el pollo a la cordon bleu! ¡O las alcaparras!” Le mostró a Dipper la jarra como si eso probara su punto. “De alguna manera, ¿se relacionan con las olivas? ¿Tal ves? No lo- <em>Ugh</em>. Ese no es el punto.”</p><p>Devolvió las alcaparras a su estante para poder cruzar los brazos y continuar tratando de explicar al menos algo para Dipper. “No le puse su nombre a nuestra rana a propósito. Si hubiera estado pensando claramente, habría escogido algo más, pero Greg estaba muriendo y necesitaba hacer que siguiera hablando para que no fuera así y- Y fue el primer nombre en el que pensé porque al fin acababa de recordar cómo llegamos ahí. A Lo Desconocido. Y él estuvo ahí, y su nombre solo- es en lo que pensé. No fue a propósito. Y puede que no se me compare, pero eso es porque está ocupado siendo mucho mejor.”</p><p>“Mucho me-” Dipper solo lo miró boquiabierto, incrédulo. Podía aceptar la explicación del nombre, pero, ¿el resto? “¿De qué estás <em>hablando</em>? ¡¿Vimos al mismo tipo!?”</p><p>A la defensiva, Wirt se encorvó sobre sí mismo y miró fijamente un punto en el suelo. Se encogió de hombros. “Mm-mm-mm.” Sabía a quién había visto. Quizá Dipper no había hablado lo suficiente con él para verlo, pero Jason Funderberker tenía todo. Excepto tener a Dipper como su novio. Oh, dios, ¿y si eso pasaba?</p><p>“Oye, no...” Dipper suspiró, atrayéndolo en un abrazo. “No te cierres, ¿de acuerdo? Es solo que no puedo ver lo que tú, y.... Dios, haces que me sienta un poco celoso por un pelele. Estás haciendo que me disculpe por estar celoso de un pelele.”</p><p>Wirt levantó la cabeza, aturdido buscando de inmediato la mirada de Dipper a ver si bromeaba. “¿Estás celoso? <em>Tú</em>, ¿celoso? ¿Por qué?”</p><p>“¿Bromeas, cierto? ¿Cómo se supone que no me ponga celoso cuando mi grandioso novio me dice lo genial que es otro sujeto? No duraría ni dos segundos en Gravity Falls, pero tú lo pones en este pedestal, y no es como si yo sepa a qué sabe el pollo cordón ni nada, ¿dónde me pone eso a mí en la escala entonces? Luego lastimo tus sentimientos porque no puedo ver lo grandioso que tiene ese chico, así que-”</p><p>Presionó los labios, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir y evadiendo su mirada. “Y bien, quizá estoy muy celoso,” masculló Dipper, el color subiendo a sus mejillas. “Como sea.”</p><p>Los hombros de Wirt se hundieron y terminó enredando su cintura con los brazos. “Dipper, no, no quise... No fue mi intención-” Lo apretó y frotó su frente con la de él. “Eres el sol. No tienes nada de que estar celoso. Nadie te supera. Y no tienes que ver lo grandioso que es, en serio no quiero que lo hagas, es solo que... Sé que es tonto y no sé por qué siento que tengo que compararme con él, solo- sonaste como si fuera imposible que yo... Y estoy intentando no hacerlo, pero es difícil, Dipper. Pero no tiene nada que ver con cómo me siento sobre ti. Tú eres el sol.”</p><p>“Muy bien, pero...” Dipper capturó sus labios, el beso rápido. ligero y buscando consolarlo. “Lo lamento. Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿sabes? Como, no era nada como lo esperaba, solo un pelele - y no vas a convencerme de que no lo es. Y luego de ver cómo te pusiste todo... No lo sé.</p><p>“No me gustó verte alterado, como si pensaras que eres menos. Cuando para mí, tú eres... eres increíble, y haces cosas increíbles. Y yo-” <em>Te amo</em>. Quedó flotando, esperando por caer, pero lo tragó y frotó la nariz con la suya. “Eso es todo lo que yo veo, hombre. Eres asombroso y mereces sentir que eres asombroso, y me mata que no tú lo veas.”</p><p>Wirt presionó sus labios con los de Dipper. Claro, estaban parados a mitad del supermercado al lado de los vegetales enlatados y bolsas de pasta, por lo que no era exactamente romántico, pero sus palabras hacían que su corazón le saltara a la garganta, y, a cambio, quería consolarlo. Mostrarle su apreciación y lo mucho que lo... ¿amaba? Tal vez. No, no tal vez, pero igual parecía algo muy atrevido para pensar así que lo forzó adentro por el momento y se enfocó en solo besarlo.</p><p>“Perdona. No quería que te sintieras mal por algo así,” le dijo. “Voy... Voy a intentar. Lo intentaré.” Por él, podía hacer cualquier cosa.</p><p>“Basta para mí.” Dipper le dio un último apretón antes de retroceder, la sonrisa volviéndole. “Muy bien, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? Cosas para la pizza. ¿Qué te gusta?”</p><p>Wirt iba a encogerse de hombros, a decir que no importaba, pero vaciló cuando su mirada se detuvo en su sonrisa. “Cuando no es, ya sabes, automáticamente pepperoni, supongo que me gusta la salchicha. Y casi todos los vegetales a excepción de los jalapeños- ¿los jalapeños cuentan? ¿Como vegetales? Creo que sí. Son un pimiento, después de todo, y los pimientos cuentan así que por qué no, por qué los jalapeños no. Um. Sí.” Cerró la boca contra más balbuceos sin sentido.</p><p>“Tiene sentido.” Dipper estiró la mano, acunando la mejilla de Wirt brevemente. “Entonces iremos por la salchicha cuando vayamos por la carne para hamburguesa en la sección de productos. ¿Sigues llevando el carrito?”</p><p>“Claro.” Asintió, respirando hondo mientras se relajaba de lo que sea que Jason Funderberker le hizo a sus nervios por solo existir.</p><p>No iba a darle la satisfacción de arruinar su viaje de compras con Dipper. No tenían  mucho tiempo apra estar juntos, no quería desperdiciarlo sintiéndose horrible por Jason Funderberker o peor - darle celos a Dipper por él cuando no había absolutamente nada sobre lo que estar celoso. Aunque, tenía que admitir, era algo dulce. Solo quería que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, no podía resentir a Dipper por eso.</p><p>Wirt volvió a asentir, más firmemente mientras conseguía formar una sonrisa para él. “Sí, tengo esto, almirante. Tú sigue la lista en ese precioso cerebro tuyo y yo me encargaré de navegar el carrito. Trabajo en equipo.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wirt había pagado. Dipper seguía intentando averiguar cómo es que había pasado, pero le echaba la culpa por completo a Greg. De alguna u otra manera, se las había arreglado para recuperar el billete de veinte dólares que Dipper había intentado abandonar - “¡Mamá dijo que tenía que <em>cuidarlo</em> con mi vida!” - y mientras había estado intentando resolver este dilema con el niño, Wirt se había ocupado con pasar con billetes de su propia cartera al cajero.</p><p>Lo había sorprendido que su mamá les hubiera dado más dinero, y Dipper solo se sintió más irritado. No habían sido lo bastante rápidos gracias al interludio con Jason Funderberker, y la comida chatarra que Mabel y Greg habían apilado en su carrito definitivamente no había caído en lo barato. ¡Y ni siquiera traía efectivo para dar en un intento por compensarlo!</p><p>Debieron haberse detenido en una cajero automático cuando estaban casa, pero había estado tan alegre de tener la oportunidad de ver a Wirt que la idea no se le había cruzado. Así que ahora tenía una tarjeta de débito y la cartera de Wirt era treinta dólares más liviana. Se sentía como un tremendo <em>cretino</em>.</p><p>Al menos Mabel se sentía igual. “¿A qué te refieres conque <em>él</em> pagó?” le susurró de camino a casa. “¡Creía que tú ibas a pagar!”</p><p>“Sí iba hacerlo,” le susurró con frustración. “Greg me distrajo y Wirt se me adelantó.”</p><p>“¡Dios, puse más cosas en el carrito porque ibas a pagar!”</p><p>“No-” La miró mal, perplejo por la información. “Gracias.”</p><p>Ella sonrió brevemente, su atención volviendo pronto al presente conflicto. “No traigo nada de efectivo.”</p><p>“Yo tampoco.”</p><p>La cabeza de Mabel daba vueltas. “¿Hay un cajero automático por aquí?”</p><p>“Claro, porque esos abundan en cada esquina de vecindarios como estos, Mabel.”</p><p>“Bueno, ¿por qué no averiguas dónde hay uno?”</p><p>Sus ojos se entrecerraron una fracción. “Déjame sacar mi teléfono y buscarlo en línea - excepto que, oh, espera, ¡no puedo! ¡Mis manos están llenas con toda la basura que hiciste que Wirt comprara!”</p><p>“¡Shh!”</p><p>“¡Tú shh!”</p><p>Ya que ambos tenían bolsas en las manos, no podían pinchar al otro, y en vez de eso, terminaron enseñándose la lengua. “Idiota,” se insultaron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Greg volteó a mirarlos sobre el hombro, y después a su hermano. “¿Tenemos que contarle a Mamá si ellos son los que pelean?”</p><p>Wirt se atrevió a mirarlos también, luchando por contener su sonrisa. No había mucha distancia entre ellos y los gemelos, pero sí la suficiente para que fueran libres de discutir con el otro sobre cualquier problema que tuvieran en privado. Aunque ya no era tan privado, y Dipper había dejado en claro cuál era el problema cuando se puso a discutir con el niño de siete años por dinero. Había intentado explicarle a su novio que en serio no le molestaba pagar - y no era como si su mamá no le daría diez dólares más para compensar el que gastó de su propio bolsillo - pero aparentemente, esto hizo poco para apaciguarlo.</p><p>Resopló una risa suave y le dio un débil empujó a Greg con la bolsa de compras. “Estoy seguro que terminarán cuando lleguen a casa. Mamá no tiene que saber.”</p><p>El menor consideró esto, luego asintió. “Tienes razón. No quiero meterlos en problemas.” No que su madre pudiera decir nada o hacer algo al respecto. “Sabes, podrían preguntarnos dónde está el cajero automático,” les dijo Greg, girándose para caminar de espaldas. “Vivimos aquí. ¡Sabemos dónde está todo!”</p><p>Esto hizo que se encogieran de hombros y que Dipper agachara la cabeza ya que no podía jalar la visera de su gorra. “Hombre...”</p><p>“Está bien, Greg.” Mabel rio, aceptando que habían sido escuchados. “Solo tendremos que pagar la próxima vez.”</p><p>“Chicos, en serio no es problema,” añadió Wirt, observando el suelo para asegurarse de que no hubiera grietas o bajadas con las que Greg pudiera tropezarse. “Es decir, entiendo que no quieran... No sé. Ser una carga, o lo que sea, pero ese no es el caso. En serio no me molesta pagar. Y nuestros padres accedieron a que se quedaran con nosotros con el conocimiento de que tendrían que alimentarlos y asegurarse de que estén cómodos. Por lo que, Dipper, lo prometo, está bien. Por favor dejar de hacer pucheros y caminar dos metros detrás de mí solo porque pagué comida que yo también, lo más probable, voy a comer.”</p><p>“No están a dos metros,” apuntó Greg.</p><p>“Estoy exagerando, Greg.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Dipper murmuró bajo su aliento y Mabel se rio de él. “Claro que estás haciendo pucheros,” le discutió de nuevo entre risitas cuando la fulminó con la mirada. “Y, chicos, ¿qué hacen durante el verano sin tener cosas alocadas en cada esquina?” les preguntó, saltando hacia adelante para quitarle a Dipper la excusa de quedarse atrás.</p><p>Él la fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, pero los alcanzó para caminar al lado de Wirt. Era preferible a quedarse lejos de él para pelear con su gemela, pero seguía sin estar apaciguado. Lo más probable es que esto lo siguiera molestando hasta que pudiera pagar devuelta o comprar algo para él. Aunque, por el momento, hizo esto de lado. “Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hicimos nuestro último verano normal.”</p><p>Wirt le sonrió, chocando sus hombros, ya que es todo lo que podían hacer con las manos llenas de compras. “Tú y un verano normal no son exactamente dos conceptos que pueda ver juntos.”</p><p>“¡Yo trepé árboles!” Greg aportó, volviendo a caminar de frente. “Y Mamá y Papá a veces nos llevan a la playa. ¡Oh! Y a ver a la Abuela y al Abuelo. Pero muchas veces paso el verano ayudando a la Vieja Señora Daniels con su casa y su jardín. Al menos eso es lo que hice el verano pasado.”</p><p>"Solo lo hiciste cuando Jonathan estaba haciendo ese campamento musical de verano y ella tenía que cuidarte. La mayoría del tiempo te llevábamos al parque,” le recordó Wirt.</p><p>“¡Oh, sí! Pero nunca jugabas cuando íbamos. Te sentabas bajo un árbol y leías todo el tiempo.” Greg le sonrió a Dipper. “Wirt lee muchos libros en verano. Eso lo que hace.”</p><p>Dipper sonrió. “Yo también. Tengo una lista.”</p><p>“Ni siquiera es una lista obligatoria de la escuela,” añadió Mabel. Dando un giro, fue su turno de caminar de espaldas para poder unirse a la conversación. “Él la hace. Aunque deberíamos ir al parque, y a la playa. Y conocer a la Vieja Señora Daniels. ¡Y, pues, hacer todo!”</p><p>“¡Y acampar!” Agregó Greg. “¡Papá dijo que quizá vayamos a acampar este verano por primera vez! ¡Deberíamos hacer eso! Será igual que en Lo Desconocido, pero mejor, ¡porque nada intentará convertirnos en árboles! ¿Cierto, Wirt?”</p><p>“Cierto, Greg,” le respondió, aunque su sonrisa era algo tensa. Esperaba que no hubiera nada que pudiera convertirlos en árboles. Eso era lo último que necesitaba.</p><p>“Podríamos hacer una fogata como hicimos nuestra última noche en Gravity Falls,” sugirió Mabel, inmediatamente a bordo con la idea. “Solo que no para quemar ropa y con más de mí y Greg tomando asombrosas fotografías.”</p><p>Dipper rio. “Voy a robarme tu cámara. Eres una completa amenaza.”</p><p>“Mi cámara y yo somos un par fabuloso, muchas gracias.”</p><p>“Sigo sin saber cómo te las ingeniaste para tomar tantas fotos de nosotros sin que lo notáramos,” resopló Wirt, sacudiendo la cabeza, luego miró a Dipper. “Es decir, te las mostró, ¿no? ¡Es una locura!”</p><p>“Es Mabel.”</p><p>“¡Las fotoportunidades no pueden desperdiciarse! ¡Es mi tarea documentar cada adorable y asombrosa cosa que pasa!”</p><p>Dipper puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba sonriendo cuando volvió a chocar sus hombros. “Pero sí, las vi. Y quizá haya impreso un par de ellas.”</p><p>“Sí... um... yo también.” Había un ligero polvo rojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas mientras agachaba la cabeza.</p><p>“Por eso que Mabel lleve su cámara es importante.” Asintió Greg seriamente mientras daban la vuelta hacia su calle. “Y esencial. Para que puedan tener más fotos de ustedes.”</p><p>“Para que podamos tener más fotos de todos nosotros.” Dado a que estaban hablando de eso, Mabel cambió sus bolsas a una mano y sacó su cámara. La alzó, sacó una rápida foto de ellos tres, y sonrió. “Aw. Mis muchachos.”</p><p>“Deja, um...” Wirt también cambió sus bolsas a una mano, aunque tardó más que Mabel, y sostuvo su mano libre para la cámara. “También deberías estar en algunas de esas fotos.”</p><p>Ella le pasó la cámara riendo. “¿Cómo podría decir que no a eso?”</p><p>“Ahora es nuestra oportunidad. No se la regreses. Los libros de recorte pueden morir su larga y esperada muerte.”</p><p>Mabel le enseñó la lengua a su gemelo, y jadeó cuando el clic de la cámara se disparó. “¡Wirt, no estaba lista!”</p><p>“Oh. Perdón. No sabía que estaba bien que tú pudieras tomar fotos inesperadas, pero nosotros no.” Le dijo con una sonrisa. “¿Lista ahora?”</p><p>“Eres tan malo como Dipper,” lo acusó entre risitas. Acomodó un poco su cabello, después sonrió a la cámara. “Muy bien, lista.” Cuando la foto se tomó, ella estiró la mano para recuperarla.</p><p>“No lo hagas,” le advirtió Dipper. “Nos arrepentiremos todos.”</p><p>“No estabas quejándote cuando enmarcaste la foto del campamento,” canturreó la chica, moviendo la cintura de un lado a otro, y la fuerza de la mirada de Dipper fue amortiguada considerablemente por el rubor que barría sus mejillas.</p><p>La sonrisa de Wirt se suavizó y se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la orilla de su boca antes de regresar la cámara. “Perdón, Dipper, pero necesito distribuir el peso de las bolsas o mis dedos se caerán.”</p><p>“Supongo que no podemos aceptar eso. Haría muy difícil sostenerte de la mano.”</p><p>“Prioridades,” dijo Mabel en broma, luego dio un golpecito con el dedo a la nariz de Greg, guiñando un ojo antes de dar la vuelta y subir corriendo los escalones del porche para entrar a la casa.</p><p>Greg rio y corrió tras ella, sosteniendo su bolsa de compras sobre la cabeza. Wirt cambió las bolsas con un dramático quejido, girando el cuello antes de disparar una sonrisa a Dipper. Subió los escalones del porche, alcanzando la puerta con el pie antes de que cerrara de golpe detrás de Greg.</p><p>“Después de ti,” le dijo después de un par de saltos para abrir más la puerta. “Y mi Mamá puede que me haga hacer el pan de ajo, pero si estás conmigo en la cocina mientras lo hago, me aseguraré de que tengas los mejores pedazos.”</p><p>“Viejo. Sí. Porque, ya sabes, volé a través del país por el pan de ajo. De otra manera no me quedaría contigo,” le dijo en tono de broma, pausando solo para rozar sus labios con los suyos antes de entrar.</p><p>“Creí que ese sería el caso.” Wirt dijo riendo.</p><p>La casa estaba inundada con el aroma de pasta de caliente y salsa de queso.  Amy movía una mezcla en una olla sobre la estufa, con Mabel y Greg vaciando sus bolsas en el refrigerador y la alacena. Wirt se metió e hizo espacio para él en medio del remolino que eran sus hermanos. EL horno ya estaba precalentado para el macarrón y queso, así que sería capaz de deslizar el pan en cualquier momento.</p><p>“Hola, chicos,” los saludó Amy. “¿Cómo les fue en la tienda?”</p><p>“Bien. Estoy seguro de que tomamos todo lo que necesitábamos y más,” respondió Wirt, dejando el pan de lado.</p><p>“¡Trajimos galletas para hacer smores!” Greg añadió.</p><p>“Bueno, eso está claramente en la categoría de ‘necesitar’,” dijo entre risitas, pasando con la cuchara la pasta a la cacerola.</p><p>Greg asintió. “Eso es lo que Mabel y yo dijimos.”</p><p>“¡Así es! ¿Quién puede pasar un verano sin hacer smores? ¡No esta chica!” Se asomó a la estufa. “Eso se ve como el cielo de queso en una olla. Por favor no le pidas a Dipper que revuelva. La arruinará. Prenderá la casa en llamas y la arruinará antes de que podamos comerla, y eso es un crimen.”</p><p>“¡Oye!”</p><p>“Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan malo,” defendió Wirt, apoyando a su novio pese a jamás haberlo visto cocinar. En Gravity Falls, Mabel había hecho la mayoría de la comida. Rara vez Wirt veía a Dipper hacer algo más que servirse un vaso de jugo o tomar un refresco del refrigerador.</p><p>“Bueno, desafortunadamente no lo sabremos hoy ya que no hay nada más que revolver,” respondió Amy, esparciendo queso y pan molido sobre la superficie.</p><p>“Yo te dejaría revolver.” Wirt chocó su cadera con la de Dipper.</p><p>“Disfruta eso, Dipper. Nunca lo volverás a escuchar una vez que sepa la verdad.”</p><p>“Cierra la boca, Mabel.” Pero reía agitando la mano, aceptando esa falta en particular. Era un tipo ocupado; no tenía el tiempo para esperar a que el agua hirviera o sea lo que pasara en una cocina. “Sí soy algo pésimo cocinando. No <em>tan</em> malo, pero bastante terrible.”</p><p>“Bueno, puedes ser terrible y aun así revolver.” Wirt cortó el pan a la mitad, después fue por el ajo y algunas hierbas de la alacena. “¿Acaso tu bastante terrible se extiende a pasarme la mantequilla del refrigerador?” le preguntó riendo.</p><p>“Oh dios, Mabel, ¿ves lo que empezaste?” La acusó Dipper, yendo por la mantequilla como se le pidió. Luego parpadeó. “Espera, ¿necesitas toda la caja, o solo, una barra?”</p><p>“Una barra. Solo voy a ponerle al pan.” Le dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Greg saltó hacia Dipper. “Yo usaría la caja completo para ponerle al pan.”</p><p>“Y por eso es que no eres tú haciendo esto,” le informó Wirt. “¿Por qué no vas a acomodar la mesa, Greg?”</p><p>“¡Puedo hacer eso!” accedió el otro a la fácil tarea.</p><p>No del todo seguro de si debería ayudar a Greg, Dipper tomó una de las barras y la dejó junto a los ingredientes que Wirt había reunido. “Eso solo podría terminar en desastre,” predijo Mabel, y la mirada fulminante dirigida a ella incluyó un puchero.</p><p>Ella le enseñó la lengua, después empezó a abrir la despensa para encontrar platos.</p><p>“Oh, Mabel, gracias, pero tú y Dipper pueden relajarse, los muchachos y yo nos encargamos. Tuvieron un largo vuelo.” Amy les dijo a ambos y luego vio a Wirt sobre su hombro para asegurase de que usaba la cantidad correcta de ajo y hierbas - a lo cual el chico puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Los gemelos la miraron para después mirar al otro. Hubo muchas negaciones y asentimientos con la cabeza, un par de encogimiento de hombros y finalmente Dipper levantó la mano. “Espera. Creo que estamos de acuerdo.”</p><p>“Yo también.”</p><p>“Queremos ayudar,” dijeron al mismo tiempo.</p><p>“Es decir, vamos a estar aquí un mes entero.”</p><p>“Si no ayudarnos sería grosero y nunca nos dejarás volver.”</p><p>“Yo ayudo a Greg.”</p><p>“Bien. Es mejor no romper la cocina en nuestro primer día,” dijo Mabel a modo de broma y se acercó hasta Wirt para mirar.</p><p>“Dios, cierra la boca.” Dipper subió a Greg sobre sus hombros. “¿Dónde están los platos?”</p><p>“¡En la alacena a la izquierda, Almirante Dipper!” Le indicó el menor, apuntando sobre su cabeza. “¡Apuesto a que podemos acomodar la mesa antes de que Wirt y Mabel metan el pan al horno!”</p><p>No cabía duda ya que tenían el trabajo más sencillo, pero Dipper solo rio y fue por los platos. Esta era una actividad de cocina que le era familiar. Acomodó los seis platos, luego regresó al alacena. “Vasos.”</p><p>“¡Sobre la cabeza de Wirt!” Greg dijo entre risitas.</p><p>Wirt les echó una mirada, luego puso una mano en la puertita de la alacena para bloquearla, teniendo dificultados para embarrar el pan con la mantequilla usando una sola mano, pero valió la pena poder obstaculizarlos, aunque sólo fuera por un momento. “Veamos como acomodan la mesa ahora.”</p><p>“Eso es trampa y dos pueden jugar el mismo juego.” Dipper dejó a Greg directamente sobre la encimera y giró su gorra hacia atrás. “Ve por los vasos, cabo. Yo lo distraigo.” Sin darle oportunidad a Wirt de pensar, tomó la muñeca con el cuchillo para evitar cualquier puñalada accidental y lo hizo dar vuelta, capturando sus labios.</p><p>Mabel reprimió la risa, y fue a buscar su cámara. Bobos.</p><p>Lo inesperado de esto lo tuvo casi desfalleciendo, pero intentó esforzarse por sentirse más molesto que nervioso. El color de sus mejillas lo traicionó cuando movió la cabeza para romper el beso. “Dipper, eso es todavía más injusto,” se quejó, mirándolo mal cuando los vasos de plástico volaron sobre su cabeza.</p><p>“¡Toma, Mabel! ¡Únete a este bando, es mejor!” Greg dijo con un gorjeo.</p><p>Ella los atrapó, dejando estallar su risa. “¡Les tengo! Perdona, Wirt. ¡Siempre únete al lado ganador!”</p><p>Dipper tomó su rostro, vertiendo su risa dentro del siguiente beso. “¡Los cubiertos, cabo! Nos falta poco.”</p><p>Terco, Wirt mantuvo la boca cerrada y se rehusó a devolver el beso. Por supuesto, esto resultó en que arrugara el rostro, y su nariz en el proceso, lo cual no ayudó en su caso. Sin mencionar que había sido abandonado en el campo de guerra.</p><p>Pues bien, si iba a caer, iba a llevarse a alguien con él. Con la mano que no sujetaba el cuchillo, pinchó a Dipper en el estómago. Le daría la oportunidad de retroceder primero, pero si eso no lo asustaba, entonces no le dejaría otra opción.</p><p>“Uh oh,” empezó a decir Greg y Wirt sonrió para sus adentros. “¡nos falta un tenedor! Mamá, ¿dónde hay uno?”</p><p>“Perdona, cielo. Soy una simple espectadora en esta guerra.”</p><p>“¡Revisa el lavavajillas!” Sugirió Mabel, poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa.</p><p>Dipper iba a soltarlo, alejarse de un salto, pero el tenedor faltante suponía una complicación a su estrategia de batalla. En su lugar, agarró la muñeca de Wirt. “Espera, eso no, oh dios.”</p><p>“Más o menos tú lo pediste,” respondió Wirt, girando la muñeca en su agarre mientras Greg rebuscaba en el lavavajillas. Se aseguró de que su otra mano estuviera sobre la encima antes de soltar el cuchillo, solo para estar seguros, e intentó liberarse. Sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente a los costados de Dipper. “Pero no tiene que terminar así.”</p><p>Dipper retrocedió un paso, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa. “Definitivamente no pedí esto.”</p><p>“¡Hazle cosquillas, Wirt!”</p><p>Levantando la cabeza, su mirada fue hacia el otro lado. “¡¿Mabel, de qué lado estás?!”</p><p>“El lado ganador,” sonrió Wirt, tomando su distracción como la oportunidad perfecta para taclearlo, una mano sobre su cintura para retenerlo mientras la otra se hundía en su costado.</p><p>“<em>¡Wirt!</em>” Dipper chilló, su cuerpo inseguro de si quería cerrarse en sí mismo o ponerse tieso. De una u otra manera, cuando intentó saltar solo logró tropezarse con sus pies y cayó, llevándose a Wirt con él.</p><p>Salvo por el pequeño “ow” cuando cayeron al suelo, Wirt reía mientras dejaba que su peso inmovilizara a Dipper. “Tus opciones son rendirte o unirte a mi bando, o esto,” sus dedos jugaron sobre su estómago como si fuera un piano, “entonces, ¿qué va a hacer?”</p><p>“¡Tú puedes con él, Dipper!” Greg tenía la mayor fe en él mientras lavaba el tenedor que encontró en el lavavajilla en el fregadero. “¡Dale una buenas patadas!”</p><p>No era lo bastante coordinado para hacer eso, incapaz de hacer más que removerse y agarrar el suéter de Wirt mientras le hacía cosquillas. En serio, se habría rendido por completo si no fuera por Greg. “¡No soy un traidor!” Prefirió exclamar.</p><p>Wirt hizo un ruido pensativo. “Muy bien entonces. Como quieras.” Fue difícil con lo mucho que se movía, pero Wirt hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener las manos debajo del chaleco de Dipper, alrededor de su estómago y sus costados.</p><p>El agua del fregadero fue cerrada y Greg secó el tenedor antes de tomarlo junto a los demás cubiertos para correr rápidamente hacia el comedor, solo para ser bloqueado. “¡Oigan! ¡Están en el camino!”</p><p>“Todo parte de mi plan maestro.” Wirt miró lejos de Dipper para sonreírle.</p><p>Ya que usar a tus hermanos para distraerte iba de ambos sentidos, Dipper usó a Wirt para rodar. Terminar debajo suyo no había sido parte del plan, pero estaba riendo tanto que no le importó. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y ojos brillantes, Dipper dijo, “¡Ve, cabo, ve!”</p><p>Greg salió corriendo y Wirt intentó sentarse para agarrarlo, pero no lo alcanzó cuando dio un salto para pasar de él. Bufó cuando su hermano menor se puso arrogante y pausó a mitad del comedor para voltear a mirarlo y enseñarle la lengua. Girando para dirigir su mirada impasible a Dipper, su corazón tartamudeó mientras su propia cara se inundó de color al verle y oírle soltarse completamente. Antes de darse cuenta por completo, agachó la cabeza y presionó rápido sus labios con los suyos. Quizá hubiera perdido, solo él ya que Mabel sin dudas cambió otra vez de bando, pero más o menos valió la pena.</p><p>Dipper dejó salir un pequeño ruido, no esperando eso para nada, pero no tardó en responder el beso. Jubiloso tanto por las cosquillas como la victoria, esto solo sirvió para añadir una razón más. Sus dedos soltaron el frente de su suéter, y una mano fue a su espalda mientras la otra se enredó en su cabello. Se quedó así, abrazado a él, manteniéndolo en su lugar como si pudiera hacerlo quedarse así para siempre.</p><p>Sonriendo, rompió el beso. “Es bueno saber que no eres un mal perdedor.”</p><p>“Bueno, es algo difícil ser uno cuando me siento un ganador,” admitió el otro con una tímida sonrisa. No quería que Dipper lo soltara, pero estaban abarcando el suelo de la cocina y se le estaba acabando el tiempo para meter el pan en el horno antes de que el resto de la cena estuviera lista. Deslizándose de encima de él, se incorporó sobre sus pies y estiró una mano para ayudar a Dipper. “Ve por un refresco de victoria del refrigerador y celebra con tu equipo.”</p><p>Dipper dejó sus manos apretadas un momento más de lo necesario, usando la que tenía libre para volver a poner su gorra en su sitio. “¿Qué quieres para beber? Al menos puedo con eso.”</p><p>Wirt se lo pensó, ajustando la visera de la gorra un poco. “Me siento algo aventurero. Creo que lo mismo que tú.”</p><p>“Genial.” Le dio un apretón a su mano antes de soltarlo, girando hacia el refrigerador. “Apresúrate con el pan de ajo, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso los perdedores que se sienten ganadores deberían celebrar.”</p><p>“Claro, seguro. Iré pronto.” Casi alzó la mano para despedirse, pero la atrapó con la otra y las apretó mientras volteaba de nuevo al pan de ajo. Exhalando en voz baja, se apresuró a terminar con la mantequilla. Vagamente escuchó el microondas ser usado, seguro su mamá cocinando algunos vegetales al vapor, para luego sentir un apretón en el hombro. Elevando la mirada, Wirt le dio una pequeña, media sonrisa.</p><p>Su mamá hizo un gesto hacia el pan. “Yo termino con eso. Tú ve a celebrar.”</p><p>Wirt vaciló un momento, pero entonces ella deslizó algo del pan hacia ella, así que, con el rostro iluminado, asintió. “Gracias, Mamá. No solo por esto, pero- ya sabes. Gracias.”</p><p>“Oh, Wirt. De nada.” Le dio una palmada en la mejilla. “Solo estoy contenta de que estés tan feliz. En verdad. Disfruta el tiempo que tienes con él. Con los dos.” Asintió hacia el comedor donde Greg podía ser escuchado bañando a los gemelos con preguntas. “Te quiero.”</p><p>“También te quiero, Mamá.” Cuando le hizo una seña con la mano para que se fuera, Wirt salió de la cocina, pasando al lado de Jonathan en su camino a unirse al resto de los Mejores Amigos Misterio.</p><p>El hombre alzó una ceja a la sonrisa en el rostro de Wirt, después miró a Amy. “¿De qué me perdí?”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“¡Gracias por la cena, Mamá!” Greg le dijo con una gran sonrisa después de que había más o menos lamido su plato.</p><p>El comedor de los Palmer-Whelan estaba algo amontonado, pero la familia lo hacía funcionar. Los gemelos se habían metido en medio con Wirt de un lado y Greg del otro - y, técnicamente, también Jason Funderburker. La rana estaba encaramada en el regazo de Greg como siempre, a pesar de las reglas usuales de la hora de cenar. Amy estaba, al parecer, dispuesta a permitirlo en esta ocasión. Y por esta ocasión, Jonathan se aseguró de informar a Dipper y Mabel cuando la aludida se levantó para volver a servirse, que lo que quiso decir fue que era la setentagésima y algo ocasión.</p><p>“De nada, Greg. Y a ti también, Jason Funderburker,” agregó la mujer cuando la rana croó, y luego se volvió a enfocar en el menor. “Cuando tu hermano termine, ¿por qué no le ayudas a lavar los platos?”</p><p>La brillante sonrisa de Greg se desvaneció en un instante. “Aw, frijoles. Pero Wirt siempre me pone a secarlos.”</p><p>“Porque nunca tallas con suficiente fuerza para quitar los pedazos de comida,” le recordó Wirt.</p><p>“¿Cómo se supone que me concentre en tallar cuando hay un fregadero lleno de burbujas para jugar?” Greg quiso saber.</p><p>“Y por eso es que te pongo a secarlos.”</p><p>Mabel rio, revolviendo el cabello del niño con cariño, pero notando la mirada de su gemelo en ella, alzó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza.  Parpadeando, siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros. Dipper alzó el puño y ella hizo lo mismo, e hicieron una ronda silenciosa de piedra, papel y tijeras. Victoriosa, Mabel se levantó de un salto y empezó a reunir los platos.</p><p>Dipper no pudo evitar rozar un beso por la frente de Wirt cuando se incorporó para ayudarla. “Nosotros nos encargamos.”</p><p>“Queremos hacerlo,” agregó Mabel. “Ustedes cocinaron.”</p><p>“Y compraron nuestra comida.”</p><p>“¡Y dejan que nos quedemos!”</p><p>Con los brazos llenos de platos sucios, su intercambio tan rápido que no dejaron espacio para discutir, los gemelos fueron a la cocina y de inmediato empezar a discutir los resultas de su juego de piedra, papel y tijeras. Su dos de tres terminó en risas de ridículo.</p><p>Amy y Jonathan se miraron sin entender, los dos perdidos acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Greg, por otra parte, aceptó esta decisión en su entereza y saltó de su asiento con Jason Funderburker en brazos.</p><p>“Entonces, si no tengo que ayudar con los platos, ¿puedo ir a ver televisión?” preguntó.</p><p>Wirt amortiguó una risa suave con su mano mientras su padrastro miraba a su mamá para responder, algo que ella también hizo. “Creo... que está bien,” respondió Jonathan. “Pero tu hora de dormir es la misma de siempre. Incluso si Wirt, Dipper y Mabel se quedan despiertos, no significa que puedes dormir tarde.”</p><p>“Muy bien,” dijo Greg, con demasiada facilidad para la opinión de Wirt, pero sus padres parecían relativamente desconcertados de que los platos hubieran desaparecido tan rápido. Y con tanta energía.</p><p>Wirt se levantó de la chilla,  haciendo un gesto hacia la cocina mientras se desviaba en su dirección. “Yo iré uh... Les mostraré donde van las cosas si la rejilla se llena demasiado.”</p><p>“Diviértete con eso,” le dijo Greg con sinceridad, el hermano menor corriendo hacia la sala mientras el mayor entraba a la cocina.</p><p>Dipper lo vio primero, desde su lugar sobre la encimera al lado de la rejilla para secado, y sonrió. Mabel lo miró sobre el hombro, el fregadero lleno ya con agua y burbujas. “No los enviaron para ayudarnos, ¿o sí?”</p><p>“No trae a Greg con él, así que puede que no,” musitó Dipper.</p><p>Wirt se encogió un poco. “Nah. Mamá y Jonathan siguen absorbiendo el hecho de que no ocurrieran nuestras pequeñas batallas nocturnas para no lavar los platos. Solo vine para actuar como... ¿guía? Supongo. Si necesitan saber dónde va todo.” Se inclinó en la encimar al lado de Dipper, posicionando las manos mientras se debatía en si subir a ella también. “Greg escapó a ver televisión.”</p><p>“Muy bien. Le decía a Dipdop que investigara los gabinetes, pero solo se quedó sentado en su triste trasero sobre la encimera.”</p><p>“Oye. Es tomar los platos, lavarlos, secarlos, y dejarlos en la rejilla para secar hasta que alguien más venga a acomodarlos. Plan a prueba de tontos.”</p><p>Ella rio, cerrando la llave del agua y tomando un estropajo para empezar a limpiar un plato. “No está molestos ni nada, ¿verdad? ¿Tus padres?” No era su pregunta, y Dipper le envió una leve sonrisa de apreciación por usarla como si lo fuera. “Es solo que Dipper y yo siempre lavamos los platos.”</p><p>“Ni hablar.” Wirt le mostró una sonrisa, fallando en su primer intento de sentarse sobre la encimera, pero consiguiendo hacerlo en el segundo. “En serio. Si siguen actuando así, van a querer reemplazarnos a Greg y a mí con ustedes. Es solo que no quieren hacerlos sentir como que tienen que ganar su sustento o algo así. Quieren que se sientan cómodo aquí y... bueno, yo también.”</p><p>“¿Ves? Te lo dije.” Mabel arrojó agua a su hermano, quien inmediatamente se acercó a Wirt en un lamentable intento de escapar</p><p>Toda apreciación se desvaneció en un instante mientras su rostro se coloraba y miraba hacia arriba. “No es sobre ganar nuestro sustento ni nada así. Es solo que, ya sabes, lo que estamos acostumbrados. Estamos acostumbrados a tener cosas que hacer. <em>Queremos</em> cosas que hacer.”</p><p>Dejando las bromas por el momento, Mabel asintió y pasó un plato limpio para ser secado. “Es verdad. Mantenernos ocupados.”</p><p>“Me parece justo. No puedo discutir con eso.” Wirt dijo casualmente, o al menos trató de sonar casual, y dejó que sus piernas y rodillas se rozaran. “¿Recuerdas dónde están los platos, almirante?”</p><p>“Bueno, claro, pero, ya sabes.” Dejó caer el recién secado plato en la rejilla. “Estoy aquí para secar platos, no acomodarlos.” Lo cual era la principal razón de estar sentado en la encimera. “También necesitamos colgar esos relojes, por lo que podemos dejar esto así.”</p><p>Wirt rio, inclinándose para presionar los labios contra su mejilla antes de bajar de un salto. “Eso no tomará mucho tiempo. Solo necesito ir por unos ganchos del cajón de cosas y estaremos listos,” le respondió mientras tomaba el plato y lo dejaba en su legítimo lugar en la alacena. “Y bueno... un taladro y anclajes. Tal vez.”</p><p>“Muy bien. Tú ve por todo eso, y yo me quedaré aquí sentado secando y sin acomodar platos. ¿Reunión en tu habitación? Solo, bueno, no los cuelgues sin mí. Van a tu pared, pero son míos también.”</p><p>Mabel les hizo <em>aww</em>, ganándole una mirada dura de su hermano.</p><p>Hizo que las mejillas de Wirt se colorearan, pero igualmente asintió. Eran sus relojes. Aclarando su garganta, abandonó la tarea de acomodar los platos y fue por unos ganchos del cajón más cercano a la entrada de la cocina y más lejano del fregador. Puso dos en su bolsillo mientras miraba a los gemelos.</p><p>“Te veré cuando termines, entonces.” Se balanceó sobre sus talones para luego irse y empezar a explorar la cochera en busca de la caja de herramientas de Jonathan.</p><p>Mabel guardó silencio por unos minutos mientras iban por su rutina familiar en el ambiente para nada familiar. “Ya te estás viendo mejor.”</p><p>Él la miró, cubriendo un bostezo. Aunque ahora estaban tres horas más adelantados que la noche anterior, su falta de sueño empezaba a caerle encima. “¿A qué te refieres?”</p><p>“Sabes a qué me refiero, Dipdop.” Ella se secó las manos, dando un paso para pincha sus mejillas. “Whomp whomp.”</p><p>Sonriendo al familiar gesto, se sorprendió un poco cuando lo sostuvo de las mejillas en su lugar al intentar alejarse. “Mabel-”</p><p>“¿Vas a contarle sobre las pesadillas?”</p><p>“¿Qué? Vamos. No ten-”</p><p>“¡Dipper!”</p><p>Presionó sus labios juntos, los talones de sus pies golpeando los gabinetes inferiores. “No... No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy no. Estamos aquí. Estoy con él. Probablemente se vayan, así que no quiero molestarlo. Al menos no hoy. Es nuestro primer día.”</p><p>“Necesitas hablar de ellas con alguien,” le insistió.</p><p>Él la tomó de las muñecas y empujó sus manos. “No hoy. Déjalo en paz, Mabel. Solo... Déjalo en paz.”</p><p>Ella no quería hacer eso. Quería molestarlo para que lo hablara. Quería que le dijera qué estaba mal, y qué pasaba por esa estúpida cabeza suya. Pero había algunos dolores que su gemelo no compartiría, no importa qué tan cercanos se volvieran. Tanto como ella quisiera molestar, escarbar e intentar ayudar, regresó de nuevo al fregadero para resumir la autoimpuesta tarea . Le contaría a Wirt, eventualmente. “Seguro, hermano.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las pesadillas sí desaparecieron. Para su tercera mañana, Dipper estaba tan descansado que se sentía extrañado por la sensación. Mantener a Wirt acurrucado entre él y la pared de los relojes normalmente lo habría inquietado al despertar.  Usualmente, tenía docena de cosas por hacer, qué pensar, qué planear. Pero no había nada urgente para hacer salvo dormir toda la mañana, con la nariz metida en el cabello revuelto de Wirt y rodearlo con los brazos mientras esperaba a que despertara.</p><p>No era una persona mañanera, su Wirt. Esto lo hizo sonreír y presionar un ligero beso sobre su cabeza. No tenía que serlo, en realidad, no cuando Dipper era una. No cuando Dipper disfrutaba de sentir los primeros movimientos de su tierno novio cuando despertaba.</p><p>Wirt se removió, acurrucándose en el suave y familiar abrazo que lo rodeaba. Se movió un poco, arrugando la cara mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos cerrados en lo que sus brazos se enrollaban alrededor del pecho presionado contra el suyo, y sus dedos agarraban la parte de atrás de una camisa para sujetarse. Cuando compartían una cama en Gravity Falls, no tenían mañanas tan flojas y risueñas como esta. Era una clase de lujo del cual Wirt estaba dispuesta a tomar ventaja siempre y cuando Dipper se lo permitiera.</p><p>Así que presionó la mejilla contra su hombro. “Sigues aquí,” murmuró.</p><p>“Sí.” La sonrisa de Dipper se agrandó. “Esperándote.”</p><p>“Mm... no debió ser muy divertido.” Sin abrir los ojos, sus labios encontraron el cuello de Dipper y repartió besos perezosos sobre él. “Perdón por hacerte esperar.”</p><p>“Está bien.” Estremeciéndose un poco, rozó su puño entre los omoplatos de Wirt. “Tú lo vales.”</p><p>Arqueándose hacia el contacto, Wirt hizo un sonido complacido. Aunque estaba feliz de seguir acostado y poder abrazarlo hasta quedar satisfecho antes de despertar por completo y su vacilación, dudas y agitación usuales volvieran, quería mirar a Dipper; además, sentía que su novio ya había estado suficiente tiempo confinado a la cama. Hizo la cabeza para atrás, y lentamente parpadeó para minimizar el golpe de la luz. No había mucha, siendo que tenía la fortuna de que su ventana no daba al este, pero fue más de la que habría recibido con los párpados cerrados.</p><p>Sin mencionar que ahora estaba mirando directamente al sol. “Buen día.”</p><p>Era adorable. Era demasiado adorable, y Dipper no sabía qué hacer con este risueño manojo de lindura que hacía brincar a su corazón. Terminó riendo suavemente y presionó un sonoro beso sobre sus adormilados labios. “Buenos días.”</p><p>Wirt sonrió al sonido de su risa. “Sabes, si las mañanas fueran siempre así, no cabría duda de que sería más madrugador.”</p><p>“Pero entonces no te despertarías todo perezoso y adorable. Es importante.” Lo volvió a besar, incapaz de contener la sonrisa. “Pero estaría bien con despertar cada mañana contigo ya sea que estés de gruñón, adorable, o lo que sea.”</p><p>“¿Incluso si estoy de gruñón? Vaya, eso es dedicación.” Wirt rio, y arrugando la nariz mientras se removía un poco, se quitó los cobertores de encima ya que hacía calor y seguía indispuesto a separarse de Dipper.</p><p>Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de cobijas juntadas hasta sus cinturas, regresó a los arrumacos, rozando brazos descubiertos mientras envolvía a Dipper para devolver el cálido abrazo. La camisa que le había dado ese día en la piscina se había convertido en su camisa de dormir durante casi todas las noches desde que había vuelto a casa, no importándole que tenía que lavar más seguido de lo que era necesario, siempre que pudiera seguir usándola. No combinaba con sus pantalones de pijama, pero la tela era suave y era de Dipper, y eso bastaba para él.</p><p>Dipper repartió besos ligeros y juguetones sobre su cara.  “¿Qué? ¿Tú no querrías despertar conmigo si fuera yo el gruñón? Me siento ofendido,” le dijo bromeando, apenas mordisqueando su labio inferior. “Me siento muy, muy ofendido,” fue murmurado dentro de un beso más firme.</p><p>Las risillas de Wirt se desvanecieron en un suspiro contento y acunó su rostro, rozando los pulgares por sus mejillas al profundizar el beso, pasando su lengua sobre los labios de Dipper. “Estás en justa razón,” pausó para respirar y rozar su nariz con la suya. “Tu yo gruñón sería demasiado para mí.”</p><p>Volviendo a reír, rodó sobre su espalda, llevándose a Wirt con él. Era bastante temprano y estaba bastante contento para decirlo. “Qué bueno que seas excelente en hacerme feliz.”</p><p>“¿Sí?” Wirt se levantó un poco, el sueño quitándose poco a poco y con ojos claros, su esperanza y rastros de tímida vacilación e incredulidad se reflejaron antes de que parpadeara para deshacerse de ellos y pudiera relajarse de nuevo contra Dipper. No estaba preparado para despertar por completo. Quería disfrutar de este momento tanto como pudiera. Sus labios regresaron a dejar besos ligeros sobre su cuello y a lo largo de su barbilla. “Creo que es seguro asumir que ha sido mi mayor hazaña. Puedo vivir con eso.”</p><p>“Mm. Yo también, si consideramos todo lo demás.” Le pasó los dedos por el cabello, tarareando con alegría. “No puedo recordar la última vez que no tuve nada mejor que hacer que quedarme en cama.”</p><p>“Bueno, acostúmbrate. Aparentemente, lo valgo.” Wirt dejó que sus frentes descansaran contra la otra antes de recostarlos sobre la almohada, ojos cerrados mientras continuaban con las suaves caricias y un sonido casi parecido a un ronroneo escapando de él. “Aunque podemos levantarnos cuando quieras. Sé que eres un chico ocupado. Estoy seguro de que hay otras cosas que podrías estar haciendo.”</p><p>Era como un adorable y cariñoso gatito, Dipper decidió, con el corazón revoloteando en el pecho. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con este lado que ahora conocía, pero solo era otra pieza de la cual caer enamorado. Otra pieza del fascinante rompecabezas que era Wirt.</p><p>“No lo sé. Mabel y Greg pasaron corriendo hace unos diez minutos, gritando sobre wafles con chispas de chocolate y los pastelillos que quedaron, pero no estoy listo para moverme todavía.” Su mano libre acarició su espalda, dispuesto a acariciarlo y acurrucarse junto a él durante todo el día. “Creo que eres... Eres más dulce que un pastelillo.”</p><p>El color floreció en sus mejillas al abrir los ojos. “Oh mi dios. ¿Acabas de-? <em>Dipper</em>.” Enterró la cara contra su almohada mientras lo abrazaba, su gemido avergonzado convirtiéndose en una pequeña risa.</p><p>Dipper se rio y frotó el rostro contra su cuello. “Sip. Soy así de penoso. Lidia con ello.”</p><p>“No, no es penoso, es solo- dios. Todavía no sé cómo reaccionar cuando dices cosas como esas. Tú eres el que es dulce.” Levantó la cabeza, su rubor evidente cuando le sonrió. “Pero, tal vez no tan dulce como esos pastelillos. Después de todo, estaban demasiado dulces.”</p><p>“Mabel es una adicta al azúcar, y tú no eres mejor. Comiste <em>cuatro</em>.” Presionó besos divertidos a cada una de sus rosadas mejillas.</p><p>Wirt amplió su sonrisa. “Oye, jamás dije que yo no fuera un adicto al azúcar. Me gustan las cosas dulces.” Cuando Dipper se inclinó para un último beso, Wirt lo arrebató de sus labios. “Si no era obvio.”</p><p>“Pues, claro, tú- Hombre.” Su propio rubor se elevó, y Dipper sólo pudo volver a besarlo.</p><p>“Solo dándote una probada de tu propia medicina,” Wirt dijo contra sus labios, contento de dejar este beso transformarse a un segundo, y tercero.</p><p>“Vamos a terminar con muchas caries,” dijo Dipper a modo de broma.</p><p>Sería tan sencillo quedarse besando a Wirt toda la mañana, semana, mes, su vida <em>entera</em>. Pero no pasaron más que un par de minutos antes de que la puerta sin cerradura fuera abierta de golpe. “¡Necesitamos degustadores!” Anunció Mabel. “Los wafles necesitan algo, pero no puedo averiguar qué.”</p><p>Con un jadeo sorprendido, Wirt se deslizó de encima de Dipper y jaló de las sábanas al sentarse para mirar boquiabierto a Mabel. “¿Q-qué? Degus- um... ¿probar los wafles? Sí, claro, seguro,” balbuceó, forzando el rojo de sus mejillas a ceder por pura voluntad.</p><p>Ella solo se rio de ellos. “No puedo creer que los dos sigan en cama. ¡Desperdician la mañana!”</p><p>Dipper miró a Wirt, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior. “Yo no diría desperdiciar.”</p><p>Eso no ayudó para nada con el rubor de Wirt. Es más, su rostro estaba en llamas ahora. Agarró su almohada y la empujó contra la cara de Dipper mientras forzaba una sonrisa para Mabel. “Ya nos vamos a levantar. Estaremos allí enseguida.”</p><p>Mientras Dipper reía, Mabel levantó el pulgar. “¡Muy bien! ¡Los veré pronto!” dijo alegre y salió corriendo.</p><p>El gemelo se quitó la almohada de encima. “Cretino,” lo acusó sonriendo.</p><p>“¡Perdón! Perdón, tu cara estaba...” Wirt encorvó sus hombros hacia arriba con una sonrisa tímida. “Mataste mi cerebro y no pensé las cosas.” Intentó excusarse.</p><p>“En verdad eres el mejor.” Dipper golpeó el pecho de Wirt con la almohada antes de rodar fuera de la cama. “Andando. Sabes que tenemos cinco minutos antes de que vuelva.”</p><p>Con un suspiro, Wirt abrazó la almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. “Claro. Lo sé. Y Greg estará con ella. Listo para saltar sobre nosotros.” Vio a Dipper incorporarse y estirarse con apreciación, después se dio cuenta de que lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y ocultó su cara con la almohada antes de ser atrapado.</p><p>“¿Cómo nos las arreglamos para tener hermanos así de locos?” Dipper se preguntó, mirando a sus espaldas con una franca sonrisa. La cual se disolvió en una risa de inmediato al notar la almohada, y agarró su gorra del poste de la cama. Se la puso antes de ir al tocador de Wirt para encontrar algo de ropa para el día, que era justo lo contrario de sus hábitos durante la semana que Wirt estuvo en Gravity Falls. Y era un hábito que había adoptado debido a la reciente paranoia, estaba a un pequeño incidente de empezar a dormirse con ella puesta. Lo sabía, sabía que era patético, pero no sabía cómo detenerlo. Era más sencillo ir con la corriente e ignorarlo. No había que estresarse sobre eso.</p><p>Sacó un par de vaqueros de la cómoda, luego se hizo con una camiseta del clóset - el corazón revoloteando como solía hacerlo cuando veía sus camisas colgadas junto a las camisas de cuello y suéteres. Estiró el brazo para tomar su chaleco, sus hábitos de verano bien engranados, pero se detuvo. ¿Lo necesitaba? ¿Necesitaba los enormes bolsillos para cargar sus diarios y herramientas?</p><p>No, no era así. No había monstruos que los persiguieran aquí ni otra rareza paranormal que documentar. Si quería escribir algo, una de sus pequeñas libretas bastaría y esas cabían en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No había nada más urgente o importante que hacer que esperar a que su novio despertara para abrazarse y desayunar wafles. El día entero se extendía hacia adelante como un lienzo en blanco.</p><p>Dio un paso atrás de su chaleco, dejando caer su mano. “Voy a vestirme para ir a la cocina, ¿de acuerdo?”</p><p>Wirt se tensó un poco, casi volviendo a esconderse en la almohada mientras veía a Dipper moverse por su habitación. “C-claro. De acuerdo,” respondió, la mirada yendo hacia su gorra.</p><p>Mientras que no era una adición inusual - era más inusual cuando no la llevaba - era inusual que se la pusiera antes de quitarse la ropa para cambiarse por el resto del día. Parecía algo... ¿contra productivo? ¿Era esa la palabra? Wirt le dio la vuelta en su cabeza mientras se sentaba y ponía su almohada en su lugar.</p><p>“Yo, uh. Saldré en un minuto.” Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, mirando al espejo y haciendo una mueca a su apariencia. Hablando de necesitar una gorra en la mañana. Pero aun así... “Oye. Um. Es... ¿cómo te sientes?” le preguntó. “¿Todo bien?”</p><p>“Sí.” Dipper sonrió, sosteniendo el montón de ropa bajo su brazo mientras se encogía de hombros. “Todavía intentando acostumbrarme a la idea de un verano normal, ¿sabes? Estoy acostumbrado a tener millones de cosas que hacer, y ahora solo tengo que pasar el tiempo contigo y Greg, y eso es todo.”</p><p>Wirt se removió en su lugar por un momento, y se relajó. “Claro. Sí, lo entiendo. Puede que tenga que hallar una manera de arreglar eso y darte algo que hacer,” le dijo, riéndose un poco.</p><p>Como una segunda cita. Una segunda cita podría ser algo que hacer. Varias ideas habían estado dándole vueltas en la cabeza durante los últimos dos días, incierto sobre lo que podían hacer que, de alguna manera, pudiera incluso compararse a la belleza de su primera cita. Sea lo que sea que terminara siendo, Wirt decidió que debería ser una especie de plan para todo el día que le diera a Dipper algo en lo que ocupar su mente. Pero, ¿qué?</p><p>“Conoces este lugar mejor que yo, así que me pondré en su capaces manos. No me decepciones, hombre.” Fue dicho con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de salir del cuarto para vestirse en el baño y dejarle algo de privacidad a Wirt por algunos minutos.</p><p>“Sí...” murmuró para después suspirar.</p><p>Lo dijo de broma, claro, pero el peso de sus palabras igual puso presión sobre sus hombros. Dipper hacía demasiado para él  por solo existir, ¿cómo podía siquiera comprarse a eso? Wirt golpeó su almohada, pretendiendo que era solo para alisar las arrugas. Bueno, lo intentaría. Tenía más investigación que hacer, escoger un lugar, algo que hacer, pero no podía esperar. Quería salir en otra cita. Solo ellos dos.</p><p>Wirt se quitó con cuidado la camisa de Dipper y la dobló, poniéndola sobre su cómoda y buscando por un cambio. Se vistió justo a tiempo. Cuando abrió la puerta para ir a la cocina, se encontró con Greg y Jason Funderburker, el primero preparado para tocar una especie de ritmo contra la puerta.</p><p>“¡Vamos, Wirt! Quiero wafles y Mabel dijo que tenía que esperar hasta que tu y Dipper los probaran primero.” Greg no perdió tiempo en aferrarse a su mano y arrastrarlo por el pasillo. “Por cierto, tu cabello es un desastre.”</p><p>“Estoy consciente, Greg. No me diste mucha oportunidad de agarrar mi cepillo.”</p><p>“Los cepillos pueden esperar. Los wafles son el futuro.”</p><p>“Creo que quieres decir el presente, pero muy bien.”</p><p>La cocina era un desastre. Cuencos y cubiertos atestaban el fregadero, e ingredientes yacían abiertos y repartidos a lo largo de la encimera. Cuando todo estuviera terminado, Mabel tallaría y limpiaría el lugar en minutos, pero mientras la situación iba en proceso, ninguna superficie estaba a salvo del clutter. Ni siquiera su propia cara, la cual tenía una marca de harina del tamaño de la mano de Greg en la mejilla.</p><p>En medio de todo, Dipper arrancó un pedazo de wafle que su hermana le había dado y lo metió a su boca ya que parecía ser lo único que era seguro hacer. “No sé. Creo que saben bien.”</p><p>“Pienso que necesitan más cocoa. O tal vez una pizca de sal para quitarle algo del sabor.”</p><p>“Creo que están bien,” le repitió.</p><p>Wirt levantó a Greg y lo puso en un punto relativamente limpio de la encimera - probablemente donde se había sentado antes para ayudar - y aceptó el wafle que Mabel le ofreció. Lo partió en dos pedazos, dándole uno a Greg porque lo estaba mirando como un halcón, después le dio una mordida. Considerándolo por un momento, miró al menor para medir su reacción.</p><p>“Cocoa,” dijeron ambos.</p><p>“Si sientes que tienes que agregar algo,” continuó Wirt con un encogimiento de hombros. “Ya saben muy bien, pero si no estás satisfecha entonces pienso que deberías ponerle más cocoa.”</p><p>“¡Gracias! ¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien que sabe cocinar me ayuda.” Hizo una seña hacia ellos, enseñando la lengua a su hermano cuando puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>“Te falta la parte donde dijo que sabían bien, igual que yo dije.”</p><p>“Pero ayudó más, señor inteligente.” Midió una cucharada de cocoa de pura vista, el único traste no apilado alrededor siendo un implemento para medir cantidades, y se apresuró a batirla. “Pienso que debería mudarme con Greg y Wirt y dejarlos ser mis nuevos hermanos. Tú puedes ser un hijo único.”</p><p>Dipper bufó por la nariz. “Muy bien.”</p><p>“¿Por qué Dipper no se muda también?” Preguntó Greg, tomando un puñado de chispas de chocolate para ofrecerle al gemelo. “Entonces todos seríamos familia. Incluso si no puede cocinar.”</p><p>Mabel se mordió el labio para acallar el estallido de risa, pero no pudo contenerla bien. “Porque Wirt y Dipper no deberían ser hermanos.”</p><p>Pasó un latido para procesar eso y Dipper se las arregló para casi ahogarse con chispas de chocolate. “<em>Wow</em>. Wow. Dios mío. Wow. La conversación se acabó. Wow.”</p><p>Mabel tuvo que dejar el contenedor en la encimera para no arriesgarse a tirarlo, y se dobló en sí misma mientras la risa salía de ella.</p><p>Greg parpadeó, miró lo rojo que se había puesto Wirt, y luego  miró a Mabel. “No, no serían hermanos. Solo tienen que casarse. Como Mamá y Papá, luego serían una familia y tendría un nuevo hermano<em> y </em>hermana.”</p><p>“Muy bien, Greg. Eso fue mucha azúcar para ti.” Wirt lo recogió para bajarlo al piso. “El Almirante Dipper dijo que la conversación se terminó.”</p><p>Mabel se limpió los ojos de las lágrimas amenazando con caer mientras las risillas seguían atacando su cuerpo. “No te preocupes, Greg, puedo ser tu hermana honoraria hasta entonces.”</p><p>“Santo cielo ya cierra la boca. Solo... basta. ¿Ya terminaste de hacer la mezcla? Podemos, sabes, ¿desayunar para que te detengas ya?”</p><p>“¿No quieres ser mi hermano, Dipper?” Greg tenía un puchero mientras Wirt lo sacaba de la cocina.</p><p>“Eso no es lo que está diciendo. Ve y siéntate en la mesa hasta que terminen con los wafles.”</p><p>“¡<em>Tú</em> siéntate en la mesa!”</p><p>“Voy a traer las bebidas y la miel. Tú ve a sentarte.”</p><p>“Sí, no, yo-” Dipper presionó el talón de sus manos contra sus ojos, tratando de imaginar cómo su hermana se las había arreglado para mortificarlo por completo en el espacio de dos segundos. Excepto que, bueno, era Mabel. Explicación descubierta.</p><p>Lo siguió hasta el comedor y recogió en brazos a un amotinado Greg, formando un avergonzado “lo siento” para Wirt sobre su cabeza. “Mira, claro que sería tu hermano, ¿si? Eres el niño más genial, Greg.”</p><p>“¿En serio?” Greg dijo animado en un instante.</p><p>Wirt tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco, pero cuando él y Dipper conectaron los ojos de nuevo, le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. <em>¿Qué se puede hacer?</em> Siempre y cuando nadie mencionara otra parte de la previa conversación salvo por la noción completamente inocente de Greg sobre ganar más hermanos con tal de tener los mejores compañeros de juego de la vida, entonces estaba bien con la excusa de Dipper. Después de todo, cualquier cosa era mejor que un amontinuante Greg.</p><p>“Sí, en serio. Ahora a sentarse, ¿de acuerdo?” Dipper lo depositó en su silla habitual y le revolvió el cabello. “Le ayudaste a Mabel a cocinar, así que Wirt y yo acomodaremos la mesa.”</p><p>“De acuerdo,” dijo con bastante simpleza.</p><p>Wirt sacudió la cabeza, esperando a que Dipper se le uniera antes de chocar sus hombros. “Gracias. Sé que fue- Es decir todo- sí. Solo gracias.”</p><p>“Claro. Voy a matar a Mabel. Para que sepas. Necesitaré una coartada.”</p><p>“Seguro. Incluso te ayudaré a esconder el cuerpo.” Wirt dijo entre risitas, yendo hacia la cocina por platos.</p><p>Dipper se palmeó el pecho justo sobre su corazón, sonriendo. “Aw. Eso es lo más romántico que jamás he oído.”</p><p>Mabel lo miró sobre su hombro ante eso, luego puso los ojos en blanco y volvió su atención a arreglar la cocina mientras los wafles se cocinaban en la waflera. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando su cabello fue de pronto lanzado sobre su cabeza. “¡Dipper!”</p><p>“Lo merecías.”</p><p>“Bleh.” Partió los mechones, con la intención de cepillarse la masa de rizos devuelta a su lugar, para solo terminar jadeando indignada. “¡Pusiste harina en mi cabello!”</p><p>“Lo merecías,” repitió, y apenas logró evadir su codo cuando intentó darle.</p><p>“¡Eres un mocoso! ¡Tendré que volver a bañarme!”</p><p>“¿Por qué?”</p><p>“¡Porque pusiste harina en mi cabello, tonto!”</p><p>Él se encogió de hombros y fue al gabinete por vasos. “¿Solo cepíllalo?”</p><p>“¡Qué <em>asqueroso</em> eres!”</p><p>Wirt se rio, poniendo los platos en las manos de Dipper para que tuviera algo en lo que ocuparse además de poner más harina sobre su hermana. “Al menos solo tendrás que enjuagarlo,” dijo en un intento por consolarla. Tenía mucho cabello, y no la envidiaba por ello en lo más mínimo. “¿Qué quieren para beber?” les preguntó mientras sacaba leche para Greg.</p><p>“Ustedes chicos no tienen idea de lo afortunados que son,” dijo ella dramáticamente, haciendo su cabello a un lado. El cronómetro sonó, así que fue a abrir la waflera y transfirió el primer wafle a una bandeja. Vertió más mezcla para el segundo wafle mientras continuaba casi hablando para sí misma, lamentándose. “Wirt no tiene que cepillar su cabello para verse lindo. Y Dipper nunca tiene que molestarse por su estúpida gorra.”</p><p>“No es estúpida,” el aludido defendió.</p><p>“Shush. Es mi monologo.”</p><p>“Tu monologo es horrible.” Le lanzó una cuchara que él evitó al agacharse mientras reía, solo para ser golpeado entre los ojos por una segunda cuchara. “Por tu-”</p><p>“Ve a acomodar la mesa, mocoso.”</p><p>“Chicos, si van a lanzar cucharas, háganlo en algún sitio donde yo no esté cerca, ¿por favor?” Wirt sacudió la cabeza, llevando las bebidas para él y Greg. “Además, sé que la cocina ya es un desastre, pero, ¿en serio quieren tener más que limpiar?”</p><p>“Bueno, ya que seré la que limpie, eso depende de mí,” razonó Mabel con una sonrisa brillante dado a que había logrado dar a su objetivo. “Pero ya terminé. Estamos a mano.”</p><p>“Claro,” dijo Dipper, cambiando los platos a un brazo para agacharse por las cucharas lanzadas. Las lanzó hacia el fregadero. “Jugo de naranja, por cierto.”</p><p>“¡Leche para mí, gracias!” Como si no hubieran discutido en lo absoluto, los gemelos se separaron en sus asignadas tareas con sonrisas iguales, Mabel guardando los ingredientes mientras los wafles se cocinaban y Dipper acomodando los platos sobre la mesa el comedor.</p><p>Wirt arqueó una ceja, y suspiró al ir por dos vasos más. Al menos ya había sacado el jugo de naranja para él. Dejó las bebidas sobre la mesa, después ayudó a Dipper con los cubiertos, notando que Greg se había entretenido con jugar a Simón Dice con Jason Funderburker mientras esperaban.</p><p>“Simón dice... parpadea.” La rana parpadeó. “Simón dice... ¡croa!” <em>Ro-rop.</em> “Simón dice que digas, ¡‘<em>redoblemos el trabajo y el afán</em>!’” Silencio lo siguió. “Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.”</p><p>“‘<em>Y arderá el fuego y hervirá el caldero</em>,’” Wirt continuó la línea, después se detuvo en medio de poner un tenedor. “Huh. ¿Qué te hizo decir eso, Greg?”</p><p>Su hermano se encogió de hombros. “Mm-mm-mm. Jason Funderburker se siente con ganas de decir cosas de brujas hoy. Ya cuenta con verrugas, ¿lo ves?”</p><p>“Sí... cierto. Hm. Aguarda. En seguida vuelvo.” Sus ojos tenían una mirada algo lejana cuando empezó a pensar en cosas que no estaban sucediendo en el aquí y ahora, Greg notó, en lo que Wirt dejaba el comedor para volver por el pasillo.</p><p>“¿Qué hay con los wafles?” le preguntó, “¡Ya casi están listos!”</p><p>“¡Empiecen sin mí!”</p><p>Dipper lo miró sin entender, e iba a ir tras él pero Mabel le habló. Con un bufido, fue a la cocina y fue arrastrado a ayudarle en su limpieza. No le tomaría tanto tiempo.</p><p>Wirt tardó más de lo que esperaba, el rayo de inspiración suficiente para tenerlo mirando una ciudad al norte de Lakeville, considerando las posibilidades. Había muchas que considerar después de todo. Tenía recorridos que podían tomar, o solo explorarían por su cuenta si querían, además el lugar tenía mucha historia que él estaba seguro mantendría la mente de Dipper girando. Tal vez. Estaba bastante seguro de que era un lugar al cual le gustaría ir.</p><p>En cuanto más buscaba información, Wirt más esperaba que quisiera ir. La idea de pasar el día ahí, con solo ellos dos, hizo saltar a su corazón y crear revoloteos en su estómago. Revisó el itinerario del tren, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando encontró algo que funcionaría para ellos. Tendrían que irse un poco temprano, pero valdría la pena despertarse a esa hora.</p><p>Si Dipper quería ir, eso es. Se recargó contra la silla del computador, girando de lado a lado mientras apretaba los labios. ¿Debería ser una sorpresa? Wirt arrugó el ceño al mirar la tabla de horarios del tren de Lakeville. No sería capaz de relajarse en el tren sin saber si Dipper en serio quería ir. La primera cita sorpresa había funcionado porque había sido básicamente gratis y dentro de la distancia de sus bicicletas, y Wirt en realidad no tuvo ninguna expectativa ya que la cita no había sido confirmada hasta que llegaron. Muy bien. Le preguntaría. Así no sería una sorpresa, pero sería mejor para los dos si estaba enterado. Seguía siendo el plan de Wirt. Su sugerencia.</p><p>Seguía siendo su segunda cita.</p><p>Su estómago rugió, indicándole que comiera algo y fue lo que al final lo alejó de la computadora. Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon cuando regresó al comedor para encontrar que Greg ya había terminado no solo su primer plato de wafles, sino que su segundo plato al igual que Mabel. Y también se había dedicado a beber el jugo de naranja de Wirt.</p><p>Pero no podía molestarse con él, no cuando tenía asuntos de mayor importancia en mente. “Perdón, chicos. No quise entretenerme tanto con...” Hizo un gesto con las manos en el aire mientras buscaba cómo terminar esa oración, pero se rindió y fue a la cocina por un nuevo vaso de jugo. “¿Cómo salieron los wafles?”</p><p>“Deliciosos,” decidió Mabel, palmeando su estómago. “Más cocoa era la respuesta, gracias.”</p><p>Dipper era el único que seguía sin terminar, todavía moviendo los pedazos por su plato. “¿Qué hacías?”</p><p>“Era uh... buscaba información para algo,” respondió Wirt cuando regresó para recargarse contra la pared. Miró a su plato en la meso y consideró sentarse por un momento. En vez de eso, movió el vaso entre sus manos. “Um... entonces... ¿Dipper? Estaba... Me preguntaba, um... ¿Cómo- qué piensas de Salem? Massachusetts. Salem, Massachusetts.”</p><p>“Hombre, ese es uno de los lugares en mi lista para ir. La historia que tiene es asombrosa. Es decir, claro con los juicios de las brujas, pero-”</p><p>Mabel puso los ojos de blanco antes de que continuara. “Dipper, esa lista es como billones de metros de largo.”</p><p>“Cierra la boca. Al menos ahora estamos cerca de Salem.” Se recargó contra su silla, dándose palmaditas en el pecho y una sonrisa en la cara. “Casi cuenta.”</p><p>El rostro de Wirt se iluminó y el agarre que tenía en su vaso se aflojó al dar un paso hacia adelante. “Sí, pues... estamos cerca. A dos horas y diecisiete minutos en tren para ser exactos. Es un buen lugar para viajar de día o... bueno, ya sabes... un viaje para... una cita. Tal vez.” Wirt se balanceó sobre sus pies, mirando expectante a Dipper. “¿Querrías ir? ¿A una segunda cita conmigo en Salem?”</p><p>Su tenedor cayó sobre el plato y lo miró boquiabierto mientras Mabel soltaba un gritillo. “Es un sí. Eso significa que sí,” le dijo.</p><p>El color del rostro de Dipper se disparó al fulminarla con la mirada. “¡Cállate! Es decir- Digo, tienes razón, pero- Espera.” Levantó sus manos, agitándolas frente a sí mismo por un segundo y redirigió su atención hacia quien se suponía estaba hablando. “¡Claro! Sí. Sería- ¡¿En serio?!”</p><p>“Sí. Así es, hablo en serio,” dijo Wirt riendo, dando un ligero brinco antes de deslizarlo al asiento a su lado.  “Podemos tomar el tren mañana y pasar el día ahí. Estaba revisando toda la información para ver si era posible y sí lo es- definitivamente es posible.”</p><p>“Eso- ¿Cómo se supone que aguante el resto del día sabiendo qué va a pasar? Dios mío, Wirt.” Riendo emocionado, lo agarró de su suéter y lo arrastró para darle un beso. “Es asombroso. Eres increíble.”</p><p>Aunque estaba sonrojado, no pudo dejar de sonreír al estar bañado en la felicidad de Dipper. “Pues, mereces algo increíble y asombroso,” le dijo, ajustando su gorra por él antes de darle un beso por su cuenta.</p><p>Entre risitas, Mabel se levantó de un salto para empezar a reunir los platos y darle un guiño a Greg. “Ab-tarta.”</p><p>Greg levantó los pulgares y luego apuntó con su tenedor a Wirt. “¡Come tus wafles antes de que se enfríen, Wirt!”</p><p>“Estoy seguro de que estaré bien con wafles fríos, Greg,” le respondió, sonriendo a Dipper. “Valieron la pena por esto.”</p><p>Dipper solo pudo sonreír cuando el estómago de Wirt rugió, y le señaló. “Tu estómago piensa lo contrario. Come para que podamos pasarnos, como, el resto del día besándonos. Un día contigo en el mismísimo Salem. ¿Estás <em>jugando</em> conmigo?”</p><p>“Incluso si lo estuviera, después de una reacción como esta, movería montañas por hacerlo posible.” Tentado como estaba por empezar su sesión de todo el día de besos, su estómago tenía otras ideas. Dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla de Dipper para después girar a cortar sus wafles con su tenedor.</p><p>Dipper deslizó por completo su silla sin importarle que estuvieran tan cerca que hacía difícil comer. Solo cambió su tenedor a la otra mano y continuó comiendo, enrollando la cintura de Wirt con su otra mano. Con él de regreso y las emocionantes noticias en moción, su apetito había vuelto. “Ahora tengo que averiguar cómo superar esto. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Llevarte al pasado a la casa de tu poeta favorito? Cielo, hombre.”</p><p>Wirt notó la facilidad con la que cambió el tenedor de manos con apreciación. Sonrió al mirarlo, feliz de verlo terminar la comida con la que había estado jugando hace rato. “No sé. Pizza congelada y videojuegos funcionarían mucho para mí,” le respondió. “Pero hazme saber si viajar en el tiempo se vuelve una verdadera posibilidad - ya sabes, sin perturbar las líneas temporales o algo parecido.”</p><p>Con sus propias palabras siendo devueltas a él, Dipper solo pudo volver a reír. “No eres el tipo de chico que le gustan los videojuegos, así que seguiré considerando lo de viajar en el tiempo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>N/T</strong>: ¡Hola! Solo quería notificar que vooooy a tardar en esta traducción durante un tiempo. Quizá durante las siguientes tres semanas mientras recupero mis lentes, ya que no puedo ver durante mucho tiempo a la pantalla sin ellos. ¡Gracias por seguir apoyando este proyecto!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A la mañana siguiente, Wirt y Dipper fueron dejados en la estación del tren de camino al trabajo de Amy. Dado a que sería algo tarde y estaría muy oscuro cuando volvieran a Lakeville, Wirt le prometió que le enviaría un mensaje en el tren de regreso para que ella o Jonathan fueran a recogerlos. No caminarían mucha distancia, pero estarían cansados para entonces y haría sentir a su mamá tranquila, así que era un acuerdo bastante razonable.</p><p>“Diviértanse mucho y cuídense,” les dijo por la ventana mientras se deslizaban fuera del coche. A las indeseables ocho de la mañana. “Márquenme si pasa algo. O a Jon, se supone que estará en casa todo el día.”</p><p>“Claro. Así será. Gracias, Mamá.” Wirt le dijo, despidiéndose con la mano mientras arrancaba el coche, luego tomó la mano de Dipper y lo llevó a comprar los boletos.</p><p>Pese a que era demasiado temprano para los estándares de Wirt en el verano, estaba completamente despierto, los nervios haciéndolo arder de la emoción. Y anticipación. En verdad quería que todo marchara bien, en especial después de los felices y agradecidos que habían sido los besos de Dipper que llevaron hasta la cama, los dos demasiado emocionados para dormir. Su rutina habitual de leer antes de dormir - o de Dipper tecleando en su laptop - había sido abandonada por el bien de abrazarse y susurrar sobre los planes de lo que harían al llegar.</p><p>Llegarían algo después de las diez y media, lo cual les daría tiempo para recorrer la ciudad y ver algunas cosas antes de ir por un almuerzo y continuar a la siguiente aventura. Con los boletos en la mano, se sentaron en una banca a esperar el tren. Había pasado tiempo desde que Wirt había tomado uno, pero lo esperaba con ansias, incluso si significaba que tomaría más tiempo que conducir allá. No le molestaba. Había algo poético sobre tomar el tren a tu lugar destinado. Eso, proveído que no fueras a ser arrollado por uno en el proceso, se recordó mentalmente. Ese pensamiento no era ni de cerca tan romántico.</p><p>Dipper le dio un apretón a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. No podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro y, si lo admitía, tampoco le interesaba intentarlo. Ladeó su cabeza, descansándola sobre el hombro de Wirt. Su mente estaba llena de misterios, la emoción brotando de él en oleadas, pero también contaba con el puro y vertiginoso placer de saber que Wirt hacía esto por él, que lo había pensado para él. ¿Qué otra clase de persona pensaría entonces en el centro para brujas como lugar de citas?</p><p>Y con todo el día solo para ellos. Y las multitudes, claro, ya que verano significaba que era temporada de turismo no importa donde fueras, pero era el punto del asunto. Sin locos hermanos o padres bien intencionados a su alrededor que abrieran puertas, asomándose para interrumpir. No habría nada de eso, y existía una gran sensación de libertad en ser capaz de pasar el día con él haciendo sea lo que quisieran hacer.</p><p>“Sé que he dicho esto como un millón de veces, pero esto es asombroso.”</p><p>“Puedes seguir diciéndolo. No me quejo.” Wirt dijo con una sonrisa, contento de tener a Dipper descansando contra él. Como si pudiera depender de él. Y confiar. Quería ser merecedor de todo eso.</p><p>Inclinó la cabeza para presionar la mejilla sobre su gorra de pino, viendo las vías de tren mientras el silbato indicaba que ya se venía acercando. Pronto llegaría a la estación. Aunque claro, estaba reacio a moverse. Bueno, al menos tendrían todo el viaje en tren para sentarse juntos sin ser perturbados.</p><p>“Casi no puedo creer que seamos solo los dos. Sigo sintiendo como si Mabel fuera a acosarnos con su cámara.”</p><p>“No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Tendrá a Greg con ella y los dos no son lo que se diría sigilosos.” Dipper sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaleco, el artículo marcando un lugar misterioso como su destinación en la pantalla, y tomó una rápida foto de ellos. Sonriendo y demás. “Si alguien va a documentar nuestra segunda cita, esos seremos nosotros.”</p><p>Wirt rio y lo movió con el hombro. “Deberíamos grabar también. Seguir con el tema. ‘Dipper Los Guía a lo Inexplicable: ¿Cómo Se Le Ocurrió a Wirt Una Segunda Cita Tan Asombrosa?’ El mundo nunca lo sabrá.” Mientras el tren daba vuelta, lo volvió a mover con el hombro para incorporarse.</p><p>“Seguro. De acuerdo con Candy y Grenda - y no tengo idea de cómo siguen estas cosas - los dos temas principales en la sección de comentarios son ‘¿quién es el chico?’ y ‘espera, ¿eres gay?’” Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sin soltar la mano de Wirt en lo que el tren se acercaba. “Al parecer mis respuestas de ‘no les interesa’ y ‘sigue sin interesarles’ no son aceptables.”</p><p>Manteniéndolos a ambos bien puestos detrás de la apenas visible línea amarilla mientras el tren se detenía por completo, Wirt apretó su mano y se quedó apenas un paso frente a él. “No lo sé, creo que tiene sentido que tu vida privada permanezca tan inexplicable como el resto de las cosas que documentas,” le respondió, sonrojándose un poco. “Aunque me sorprender que dejaras mi línea. No agregué nada en realidad. Habrían notado que no tenías un cartel de título y le habrían restado importancia. Más probablemente.”</p><p>“Sí, pues... Quería que estuvieras en el vídeo. Y las chicas han querido que salga del clóset en el canal desde hace un tiempo, ¿sabes? Con el fenómeno de <em>social justice</em> y eso. Pero de eso no se trata el canal, o al menos yo no quiero que se trate de eso.” Volvió a encogerse de hombros. “Hay mucho más en la vida que las personas que amas.”</p><p>Wirt iba a asentir, pero se detuvo. Amar. Su corazón saltó un poco y abrió los labios para decir que estaba de acuerdo, para responder con algo remotamente inteligente o igual de dulce porque Dipper estaba básicamente admitiendo que lo amaba. ¿No era así? Claramente quiso decir un ‘amarte’ en general, pero habían estado hablado sobre su canal específicamente. Sobre su sexualidad. Sobre su novio.</p><p>Y no era la primera vez que admitía que lo amaba. El día que Greg le preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría, el ‘<em>No tanto tiempo como piensas’ </em>seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza y que mariposas estallaran en su barriga; incluso ahora sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante ante la memoria.</p><p>¿Y si solo se le había escapado? ¿Qué pasa si no se refería al amor entre ellos dos?</p><p>De igual forma tenía que decirle algo dulce – o al menos coherente. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó parado, preguntándose qué demonios podía decir porque bien podía estar ahondando mucho en el asunto o desestimaba algo importante, algo crucial y no había forma de ganar. No existía una manera de ganar en esta situación sin importar lo mucho que pensara.</p><p>Fue salvado por el rechinido de los frenos del tren. Lo hicieron sobresaltarse, y su brazo cubrió el pecho de Dipper para protegerlo de- de básicamente nada. De las puertas abriéndose tal vez. Wirt tragó y lentamente, bajó el brazo. Genial, se había perdido tanto en su cabeza que había reaccionado como un total dramático al tren deteniéndose.</p><p>“Perdón, um. Me sorprendí, eso es- eso es todo. Ya sabes, por el sonido repentino y el- el siseo y uh- sí. Um. Tienes razón. Tu canal debería ser sobre lo que tú quieres que sea, lo cual son las cosas paranormales, y si no quieres mencionar cosas como esa, no deberías tener que hacerlo. Pero depende de ti, es tu decisión, y deberíamos abordar ahora. Sí. ¿Te gusta ir adelante o atrás?” Wirt balbuceó al volver a sostener la mano de Dipper en lugar de bloquear su cuerpo con un brazo mientras los llevaba al interior de la cabina.</p><p>Dipper los entrelazó de inmediato. Que Wirt se perdiera en su cabeza no era inusual, así que eso no era lo que lo tenía mirando fijamente a su nuca con ojos abiertos. Fue el gesto. Haber lanzado su brazo frente a él. Le había ofrecido protección. No importaba que fuera por algo tan tonto como un tren chillando al detenerse. Para Dipper, fue el instinto lo que importaba.</p><p>Atrapado en el pensamiento, perdido en las cavilaciones que fueran en las que se había metido, el primer instinto de Wirt cuando algo parecía fuera de lugar había sido ser un escudo. “Adelante, creo. O atrás. No sé. No uso trenes como este, así que lo que sea está bien. O el asiento que esté más cerca para poder besarte.”</p><p>“Muy bien- Espera. ¿Qué?” Wirt se detuvo en su camino al par de asientos más cercano, girando con ojos abiertos como platos a Dipper.</p><p>El otro rio, jalando a Wirt el resto del camino. No podía explicar cuanto significaba para él, no sin sonar como un completo perdedor, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de mostrar su gratitud. Indicó a Wirt que fuera adelante de él, dándole el asiento de la ventana, y no perdió más tiempo antes de juntar sus labios. “Eres el mejor, hombre.”</p><p>“Oh. Um. Muy bien.” Wirt lo miró confundido, su sonrisa expandiéndose cuando procesó el beso y su gratitud. “Aunque no- no sé lo que hice. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?”</p><p>“No pienses en ello. Es solo tú siendo tú, y yo siendo un bobo. Me pones bobo.”</p><p>“Oh. Lo siento. No es mi intención,” dijo con una risa sin aire, más tranquilo respecto a dejar atrás el tema del amor mientras juntaban de nuevo los labios y Wirt dejaba sus dedos enredarse en la camisa de Dipper par acercarlo. “Me gusta tu cerebro como está.”</p><p>Se movió sin discutir, irracionalmente agradecido por los asientos que lo dejaban presionarse tan cerca como era físicamente posible con su novio. “A mí también me gusta el tuyo, incluso cuando te pierdes dentro de él.” Inclinó la cabeza, acomodándose para besarlo sobre la ceja.</p><p>“Claro, perdón. No sé qué pasó. Mis pensamientos se fueron a- y luego el tren y- Estaba prestando atención. A lo que decías,” le clarificó. “Sé que tal vez parecía que no, pero sí escuchaba.”</p><p>“Lo sé. Usualmente, lo que piensas está por toda tu cara.” La cual Dipper estaba de pronto muy interesado por mostrar su apreciación. Rozó sus labios, con la suavidad de una pluma, sobre sus párpados para cerrarlos, luego al borde de sus ojos. “Es como, si piensas que algo es importante, intentas encontrar las palabras que encajen mejor.” Sus labios saltaron los de Wirt para rozar sus mejillas. “Y luego te das cuenta de cuánto te tardaste, y terminas avergonzado. Es muy dulce.</p><p>“Como esto.” Besó el puente de su nariz, y con la lengua jugó sobre ella para hacerlo arrugarla. “No puedo superar eso. Es mi cosa favorita sobre tu rostro, y es tonto, pero no me importa. Que arrugues tu nariz es adorable. Toda tu cara lo es. Simplemente, así eres <em>tú</em>.” Finalmente reclamó sus labios, y dejó caer la mano sobre su cintura para apretarla mientras la otra iba a enredarse en su cabello.</p><p>La respiración de Wirt se entrecortó, la anticipación, la inhibición y el golpe de adoración haciendo un remolino en su interior. Se inclinó dentro del beso, habiendo sido efectivamente conquistado, y separó los labios para él. Con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, amasó con los dedos la espalda de Dipper mientras se aferraba a él.</p><p>“Wow,” dijo sin aliento, tomando un rápido descanso para respirar y combatir el leve mareo. “<em>Wow</em>. Eres... No- Dios. Quiero volver a besarte.” Wirt dijo y volvió a sellar sus labios.</p><p>La risa de Dipper se desvaneció en un sonido complacido, y la mano en su cabello fue a caer sobre su mejilla. El pulgar acarició pequeño círculos contra su piel mientras Dipper lamía su camino dentro de la boca de Wirt para continuar con la exploración que la necesidad por oxígeno había interrumpido. Aunque, para ese punto, no era tanto una exploración sino un redescubrimiento. Había averiguado las preferencias de su novio en cuanto a los besos gracias a mucha práctica, y se deleitaba con los suaves sonidos que podía sacar de él.</p><p>“¿Cuánto dura el viaje en tren?” murmuró, haciendo un camino de besos por la barbilla de Wirt.</p><p>“Dos... dos horas y diecisiete minutos,” respondió Wirt sin aliento, el rostro rojo mientras ladeaba la cabeza, sus labios ansiosos por buscar los de Dipper.</p><p>“Y todavía no hemos dejado la estación. Este día es el mejor.” Dejó que Wirt lo alcanzara, frotando su costado y dejándolo tomar cargo esta vez.</p><p>Contento contra sus labios, Wirt tomó la nuca de Dipper y los llevó a un beso más lento y profundo. Le gustaba tomarse su tiempo, saborear cada reacción como haría con un poema. Dipper era un poema por sí mismo. Atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes, y abrió los ojos cuando el tren se movió para empezar a avanzar. Wirt no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras se separaba. Aunque su corazón latía sin parar, se sentía más ligero que nunca.</p><p>“Puede que más gente suba en las siguientes paradas,” musitó, jugando con los rizos saliendo de debajo de la gorra de pino. “Entonces creo que debemos disfrutar la privacidad mientras dure.”</p><p>Dipper pasó la lengua a lo largo de su labio inferior, saboreando su sabor por el momento. "No creo tener problemas para disfrutar esto." Sus ojos revolotearon al abrirse y curvó los labios. “Sí. Ninguno en absoluto.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Estando en la costa, Salem era más fría y la humedad no era tan intensa con la brisa del océano pasando por el centro de la ciudad. Era una ventaja para Wirt, con su vestuario nada tradicional del verano, e instantáneamente apreció el clima templado cuando bajaron del tren. Había ido a Salem en el pasado, pero nunca sin un padre y claramente jamás para una cita.</p><p>Con una sonrisa brillante y el color de sus mejillas todavía más, Wirt dirigió su mirada a Dipper, admirando cómo absorbía su entorno mientras entrelazaban los dedos de las manos. Era la mejor vista, mejor que cualquier cosa que las atracciones tuvieran por ofrecer. Aunque, hablando de eso, probablemente era buena idea localizar un mapa del centro de Salem de la pila de panfletos frente a la estación. En caso de que necesitaran encontrar algo en particular. Aunque no tenía ningún apuro, tenían todo el día. Y no dudaba que le sacarían el mayor provecho. No cuando lo habían aprovechado la mayoría de su primera mitad de viaje en tren hasta que la cabina se llenó demasiado y la modestia e inhibición de Wirt lo retuvieron de continuar con más sesiones de besos. En especial cuando tenía nada de control sobre los sonidos que Dipper de él extraía con facilidad.</p><p>Dipper, quien claro, quería correr y explorar cada centímetro de la ciudad. La energía que mostraba era la misma que tenía en Gravity Falls, y le provocaba cosquilleos. “Lo volveré a decir. Prepárate.” Sonrió a Wirt rebotando en su lugar. “Esto es asombroso.”</p><p>“Para que sepas, eso es lo último que esperé que dirías,” dijo Wirt a modo de broma, pero era difícil mantener una cara seria cuando su corazón se derretía.  Quería envolver a su adorable y alegre novio entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero eso tendría que esperar. “Dime, ¿dónde es que querías ir primero?” Chocó sus hombros, pretendiendo que no habían discutido esto con exactitud.</p><p>“No- No lo sé. El plan murió. Desplomado.” Dipper dijo riendo, empujando un poco su gorra. “No tengo idea. Sé que dije uno de los museos, pero... No sé. La energía aquí es increíble. Es increíble que las personas puedan tomar la tragedia que ocurrió aquí, que la usen para que brujas reales vengan e indaguen seguramente sus narices en el pasado.”</p><p>“Aguarda. ¿Hay brujas <em>reales</em> aquí?” Wirt preguntó con ojos como plato. “Pese a todo lo que pasó, ¿hay brujas reales, en verdad, aquí?”</p><p>“¡Sí, hombre!” Dipper se dio la vuelta para tomar su otra mano. “¿No lo sientes? Más allá de los artefactos para turistas, la magia existe aquí. Es decir, claro, puedes encontrarla en todas partes, pero, ¿en ciertos lugares? Está filtrada. Se vuelve parte de un todo. Se hicieron de algo terrible y lo reclamaron como suyo. Y eso es... simplemente asombroso.”</p><p>Mirándolo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, Wirt alejó su atención de la forma en que Dipper sostenía sus manos hacia su rostro. Hizo el intento de sentirlo. Tenía cierta idea de cómo se sentía dado a Lo Desconocido y a Gravity Falls. Un ligero temblor de… cerca de algo ‘raro’ pero no exactamente. Se acercaba más a ser algo ‘inusual’ que a algo ‘raro’.  Wirt cerró los ojos, como si eso fuera a ayudarle, y escuchó a los sonidos de los turistas y transeúntes a su alrededor, detectó el olor y el sabor del océano, sintió la calidez de las palmas de Dipper contra las suyas. Hubo una pequeña onda. Un crujido de satisfacción, orgullo y pertenencia que se deslizaba a lo largo de su piel y lo hizo temblar. Inusual.</p><p>“¿Eso creo?” Wirt se atrevió a abrir un ojo para ver a Dipper, sintiéndose algo consciente de estar parado con los ojos cerrados. “Creo que lo siento...”</p><p>Dipper se inclinó hacia adelante riendo, y lo besó a pesar de la multitud. Solo sus manos y labios se tocaron, la conexión una magia por sí misma. “Andando. El nuevo plan es no hay planes. Encontremos un mapa y algo que comer, y veamos lo que ocurre.”</p><p>“Suena bien para mí.” Wirt apretó sus manos, y soltó una para poder agarrar un mapa doblado. Lo usó para dar un golpecito a la mejilla de Dipper. “Será un misterio.”</p><p>“¿Una cita misteriosa en un lugar bañado en magia? Cuenta conmigo.” Se pegó a su lado para poder ver el mapa cuando lo desdobló para escanearlo. “Muy bien, así que, ¿tu escoges donde comemos ahora y yo cuando sea más tarde?”</p><p>“Seguro. Parece justo.”</p><p>Wirt miró al mapa, siguiendo el caminito de la estrella que decía “Estás Aquí”. Miró a la ubicación marcada como restaurantes, encontrando que la mayoría estaba cerca del agua salvo a un par que tenían temáticas de brujas. Lo cual parecía ser una decisión bastante sencilla al principio pronto se volvió en un reto. Todo por su misteriosa cita mágica y bañarse en el ambiente tanto como fuera posible, pensó con su mirada perdiéndose en el muelle.</p><p>“Hm. N-No sé. Siento que ya que estamos en Salem, deberíamos aprovechar para ir a ver ‘El Caldero de la Bruja’, o algo con un nombre así de ingenioso, pero...” Sus mejillas se colorearon y apretó los labios.  “Hay algo- Ya sabes... romántico con tener un almuerzo o una cena sobre el agua... No. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Podemos hacer eso en cualquier otro lugar. Bueno, no en cualquiera- Es decir, en alguna parte en el medio-oeste sería algo imposible, pero lo que quiero decir es que otros lugares tienen océanos. Sí. Por eso, vayamos aquí. Al Caldero de la Bruja. Parece ser que está al final de la calle.”</p><p>“Genial. Pero igual hay que hacer lo del paseo marítimo romántico más tarde. Luego de soportarme perdiendo la cabeza por cosas de brujería el resto del día, te lo habrás ganado.” Dipper besó su mejilla y lo jaló con él hacia su primera aventura del día.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Ciertamente perdió la cabeza. No todo fue sobre brujas, aunque ciertamente formó un gran componente. También la perdió por la Casa de los Siete Tejados inmediatamente después de comer ya que estaban cerca. Además, el libro era uno que Dipper había leído y había estado muy emocionado al descubrir que Wirt también lo había leído. Adoró las escaleras ocultas, el recorrido cuando se molestó en escucharlo, y continuó anotando cosas en su diario privado de lo paranormal.</p><p>Había sido difícil no separarse por completo del recorrido. La tentación e intriga de lo encantado le hizo querer explorar por su cuenta, pero rechazó la oferta de Wirt y pagó las ridículamente caras entradas con su tarjeta de débito y le aseguró que, sí, tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado para cubrirlo. En su cabeza, compensaba las compras y el almuerzo que Wirt había pagado por él.</p><p>Además, era algo que no quería perderse. Pasando sus veranos trabajado y viviendo en una trampa turística y reconociendo las señales - Tío Stan habría ganado una fortuna en Salem - pero eso no significaba que no fuera susceptible a ellas. Quería ser absorbido. Quería sacar fotografías de cosas cuyo significado seguro olvidaría cuando las mirara, y en verdad quería sacar fotografías de Wirt. Podría haber rivalizado a Mabel por lo seguido que sacaba su teléfono y el disparo constante de la cámara.</p><p>Desde la Casa de los Siete Tejados hasta el Caldero de la Bruja, los museos, los recorridos y las tiendas que se cruzaron, había tenido que conectar su cargador portátil para mantener encendido su teléfono. No obstante, todo valió la pena, ser capaz de explorar una ciudad con una historia tan fascinante justo al lado de alguien igual de fascinante.</p><p>Dipper sonrió justo a ese alguien, dándole un apretón a su mano mientras recorrían otra vereda. Era un alguien demasiado dulce, desde su cabello desordenado hasta sus zapatos sin combinar, siendo capaz de tolerarlo todavía aun después de seguro haber sido una molestia imparable.</p><p>“Wirt, mira esto. Wirt, ¿puedes creer-? Wirt, eso ni siquiera es verdad. ¡Wirt, esto es tan <em>genial</em>! ¡Wirt, andando! Wirt, ¿quieres ir-? ¡Wirt, Wirt, Wirt!”</p><p>Dipper no podía sentir vergüenza sobre toda su alegría,  aún envuelto en todo a su alrededor mientras su día llegaba a su fin. Lo había besado, engatusado, agarrado y arrastrado por todas partes sin queja alguna. Así que tal vez estaba demasiado emocionado por eso también, por tener a alguien que no lo ridiculizaba o, peor, lo hacía de lado cuando su emoción alcanzaba su punto más alto y las teorías, conspiraciones y puras ideas brotaban de él.</p><p>Wirt aceptó todo, sonriendo y algunas veces riéndose. Dipper todavía seguía sin decidir si le gustaba más cuando reía o cuando compartía sus propia opinión porque la poética mente de Wirt continuaba siendo una absoluta fascinación para él, pero sabía que ambas opciones eran sus favoritas.</p><p>“Gracias,” escuchó decir, luego miró sin entender y se ocultó bajo su gorra cuando se dio cuenta que había sido su propia y torpe voz.</p><p>Extrayendo su mirada de la arquitectura - había estado admirando los cuatro estilos distintos que eran prominentes en el centro de la ciudad, desde lo Georgiano hasta lo Colonial, en la calma del silencio entre ellos - Wirt le sonrió y golpeó sus hombros. “¿Por qué?”</p><p>Pues, ya lo había dicho. Bien podía terminarlo. “Por esto. Hoy. Y, ya sabes, por seguirme el juego.”</p><p>“¿Seguir el juego?” Wirt alzó una ceja, luego agachó su cabeza para tratar de ver bajo la sombra de la gorra de Dipper. “Claro que no, ha sido asombroso. Adoré escuchar todo lo que tenías que decir. Siempre lo hago. Solo espero haber sido capaz de seguirte el ritmo. Eres como un huracán cuando te emocionas, y es muy cautivador ver mientras todo hace sentido cuando hablas, ya sabes, cuando resuelves las cosas o recoges pequeños detalles que yo nunca habría notado y todo tu rostro se ilumina y- No lo sé. Me siento algo torpe, pero también algo especial de que bajes de velocidad y me dejes alcanzarte. Dejándome en el centro de tu tornado.” Se detuvo, arrugó el ceño y miró hacia otra parte. “Eso fue tonto, lo siento. Mala metáfora. De igual manera, no tienes que agradecerme por hoy a menos que yo también pueda darte las gracias.”</p><p>“No lo sé. No es tan malo. Y no es la primera vez que me han llamado tornado, pero tú lo dices de una mejor manera que la mayoría.” Dipper no sabía qué hacer con eso, su corazón inflándose en el pecho. Apartó su gorra, tanto su sonrisa como su rubor revelando la silenciosa timidez que usualmente podía hacer de lado. “Pero tú eres especial, así que no te sientas tonto por eso.”</p><p>Era completamente adorable. Wirt se detuvo afuera de una de las pequeñas tiendas y jaló la mano de Dipper para detenerlo también, luego acunó su cálida mejilla con una mano y lo atrajo en un beso. Hasta ahora había habido muchos besos durante la cita, pero esto no evitó que el corazón de Wirt saltara con cada uno.</p><p>“Es algo difícil no sentirse algo torpe contigo, pero lo digo de buena manera,” le aseguró, acariciándolo con su pulgar.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Bueno.” Dipper inclinó la cabeza hacia el afectuoso contacto, presionando los labios brevemente como si así fuera a conservar el sabor de Wirt en ellos. “Te...” <em>Te amo.</em> “Si así es como te hago sentir cuando te halado, ni siquiera lo lamento. Es agradable.”</p><p>Wirt se rio y le dio un beso mucho más suave en la orilla de su boca. “Sí que es agradable,” le dijo, todavía sonriendo mientras, juguetón, arrugaba su nariz para él. “Y yo tampoco lo lamento.”</p><p>“No debería haberte dicho lo de tu nariz, por dios.” Pero estaba sonriendo cuando alzó la mano para jugar con el cabello en la nuca de Wirt. “Es una seria debilidad, y ahora vas a explotarla.”</p><p>“Sip.” Acarició la nariz de Dipper con la suya. “Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.”</p><p>Dipper rio de buena gana. “Puedo disfrutarlo. Eso funciona para mí.” Después de darle otro beso, simple alegría recorriéndolo de nuevo, sacó el mapa del bolsillo trasero de Wirt y dio un paso hacia atrás. Para entonces lo conocía de pies a cabeza, pero igual le gustaba tener el papel entre sus manos. “Ahora, estaba pensando deambular en una de las tiendas para tal vez comprar algo para Mabel y Greg. Es raro no tenerlos salir de cada esquina. Muy genial ya que, tú sabes, solo estar contigo es lo mejor, pero igual raro.”</p><p>“Sé a qué te refieres.” Wirt se balanceó sobre sus pies y miró a las tiendas alrededor en sus inmediaciones mientras que Dipper escaneaba el mapa. “Además, sé que a Greg le encantaría tener algo que tenga que ver con brujas. Después de los fantasmas, y probablemente esqueletos también, creo que las brujas son sus favoritas.” Miró con ojos entrecerrados al cartel al otro lado de la calle, algo más alejada de la manzana, luego revisó el mapa para ver si estaba marcada como una tienda. “¿Quieres intentar ver aquella? ¿Regalos Para Brujas?”</p><p>Los acercaba más al cementerio, el cual era otra de las paradas que quería hacer. Aunque no lo había consultado con Wirt, así que esperaba que recordara que le gustaba quedar atrapado en un tornado cuando llegaran a eso.</p><p>“Es el peor nombre. Claro que sí.”</p><p>Riéndose, Wirt tomó su mano y su turno de jalar a Dipper tras él mientras cruzaban la calle. No cabía duda de que la tienda estaba orientada a los turistas, con todo tipo de recuerdos de Salem, pero por algunos de los libros antiguos, joyas y baratijas era claro que también había un aire de autenticidad en ella. Tenía sentido, Wirt notó, mezclar la fabricación del Salem ficticio con el real.</p><p>Tuvo que alzar una ceja ante el descarado decoración de Halloween, con linternas de calabaza y el gato que siempre tenía la espalda arqueada y erizada, pero al mirar más allá, su atención fue atrapada por las esferas de vidrio multicolores que se alineaban detrás en un estante. Parecían adornos intrincados de cristal . “Esfera de Bruja” leía el cartel, y era un nombre que encajaba bien, decidió Wirt. Si no estuviera tan seguro de que Greg lo rompería, habría considerado comprarle algo parecido.</p><p>“¿Qué tienes pensado conseguir para Mabel? ¿O solo quieres improvisar y ver qué tienen?” le preguntó. Los gemelos eran fáciles de complacer, pero tenía la sensación de que la chica apreciaría cualquier cosa que le dieran un poco más.</p><p>“Improvisar, y si todo lo demás falla, aretes. Los adora.” Pasó un dedo a lo largo de las esferas, pensativo. “Pero creo que tendremos muy buena suerte en este lugar. Con tantas cosas que tiene.”</p><p>Wirt asintió, observándolo admirar todo. “Sí. Perfecto para ella y Greg,” musitó, examinando una esfera multicolor que se veía como si le hubieran lanzado un rayo de confeti de colores y sonrió. “Este se parece mucho a ella.”</p><p>“Sí, también lo creo. ¿Más algo de brillantina? Ideal.” La recogió, girándola entre sus dedos como una pelota de béisbol, y su cabeza le dio sentido como un buen lanzamiento. Eran para protección, para ser colgadas y atrapar espíritus malignos. Le dio una gran sonrisa a Wirt. “Eso fue sencillo. El turno de Greg.”</p><p>“Hm. ¿Quizá un atrapador de sueños?” Dio unos golpecitos a las redes colgantes mientras se alejaba unos pasos. “No sé. Lo más probable es que le guste cualquier cosa.”</p><p>“Lo más probable.” Los ojos de Dipper fueron atrapados por un destello plateado, y suspiró frente al mostrador de bisutería. También tendría que conseguirle unos aretes. Era inevitable. “Separémonos a buscar algo. Mabel va a conseguir dos cosas, así que él también debería.”</p><p>“Muy bien.” Wirt asintió, sonriendo a la bisutería. “Buena suerte,” le deseó antes de continuar examinando la tienda.</p><p>No es que no tuviera muchas cosas interesantes, muchas captaban la atención de Wirt. Más bien era que no habían muchas cosas apropiadas con las que jugar para un niño de su edad. Pero encontró una bolsa de runas de madera que había juzgado seguras para que Greg las convirtiera en una especie de juego y un adorno de rana que era más apropiada para su hermano menor. Comprobó los precios, calculó lo que tenía en su billetera y lo que había dejado en casa, y quedó satisfecho de que ambos encajaran bien con su rango de precios, luego regresó al área de bisutería para encontrar a Dipper, bastante seguro de que estaría justo donde lo dejó necesitado de ayuda para elegir algo, listo para ser un buen novio y ofrecer su ayuda. Aunque cómo es que Wirt se había convertido en tu chico para consultar sobre qué aretes comprar lo superaba.</p><p>Dipper estaba dividido entre dos pares, unos de pentáculos y otros de brujas sobre una escoba. “Las cosas para chica apestan.”</p><p>Una pequeña y media sonrisa tiró de los labios de Wirt mientras intentaba no mostrar lo divertido que lo encontraba. “Sabes que le encantará cualquiera de los dos,” le señaló, ladeando su cabeza cuando imaginó cada par en las manos de la gemela, luego se encogió de hombros. “Pero los pentáculos combinan con más cosas.”</p><p>“Sí. Básicamente son estrellas. No sé si le gustan tanto por desafiar a la norma o algo así.” Tomó los pentáculos, satisfecho, y estudió lo que Wirt sostenía con una risa. “¿Qué, no pudiste encontrar un tigre mágico?”</p><p>“No. Al parecer, se les agotaron los tigres mágicos.” Wirt pretendió lucir desanimado. “Puede que algún día consiga su deseo de ser un tigre mágico, pero por hoy tendrá que conformarse con una rana mágica. Un adorno. O algo.”</p><p>“Igual creo que estará bien con eso.” Con las compras hechas, Dipper dio vuelta en un lento círculo. “Me pregunto qué más tienen aquí.”</p><p>“Muchas cosas diferentes por lo que he visto. Placas, cristales, cartas de tarot, algunos modelos de barcos piratas por alguna razón, y vidrios de colores con imágenes de faros.” Wirt se acercó y envolvió su cintura con un brazo. “¿Quieres explorar?”</p><p>Dipper se recargó contra él. “No te olvides a quién le hablas, hombre. Por supuesto que quiero explorar.”</p><p>Wirt sonrió y besó su mejilla. “Nunca lo olvidaría. Guía el camino, almirante.”</p><p>Era el lugar más disparatado, y a Dipper le encantaba. Poniendo el pésimo nombre de lado, era un encanto ver relojes de arena con temática de gárgoles puestas al lado de pegatinas para parachoques - “Mi otro coche es una escoba” y cosas igual de ridículas. Cosas de trampa para turistas al lado de cosas de verdadero valor con el aire vibrando de magia.</p><p>¡Y libros! Se separó de Wirt, distraído por la fila, y empezó a estudiar los títulos. Brujería para principiantes puestas de lado de ficción para jóvenes adultos, sin rima o razones de por qué. Aunque, uno de ellos, parecía el más fuera de lugar. La cubierta no tenía un título, ni siquiera una imagen. Intrigado por el cuero sencillo, estiró el brazo para tomarlo. Lo abrió en una página en el centro y su intriga creció más.</p><p>Un libro de hechizos. Nada como los demás rodeándolo, con sus explicaciones sobre cómo hacer que los hechizos funcionen y cómo adornar varitas y usar cristales. Una corta explicación en la parte superior - usada por el hechicero original - y luego las palabras. Los hechizos de brujas eran como poemas y sin tanto lío sobre cómo hacerlo como un manual, así que este libro se leía más como uno de poesía que uno de brujería.</p><p>Mordió su labio y lo puso bajo su brazo. Tenía que conseguirlo.</p><p>Wirt miró encima de él, examinando algunos libros por su cuenta. En su mano tenía uno con una chica en la cubierta que poseía un muy distintivo parecido a Lorna a un lado y el espíritu maligno que la poseyó para comer gente al otro. Era algo inquietante.</p><p>“¿Hallaste algo interesante?” Movió la cabeza, sus ojos yendo al libro que Dipper había tomado.</p><p>“Tal vez.” Sonriendo, Dipper se balanceó sobre sus pies. “¿Qué estás mirando?”</p><p>“Ah- a nada.” Su mirada volvió al libro en su mano para después sostenerlo para que lo viera. “Se ve familiar, es todo. Se veía algo raro así que quería verlo más de cerca.”</p><p>Manteniendo el libro fuera de vista tanto como pudiera, Dipper se acercó para mirar mejor. “¿Familiar cómo?”</p><p>“Oh, um. ¿Recuerdas esa historia que te conté sobre el espíritu que desterré en Lo Desconocido? Ella se ve como la chica. Lorna. Puede que solo sean el traje de Puritana y todo, estoy seguro de que es una coincidencia, pero captó mi atención. Es decir, no es como si ella fuera una bruja... ni- ni nada.” Aunque, ¿qué sabía él? Su tumba no había sido una de las que encontró en el Cementerio de Jardín Eterno. Pudo haber vivido en Salem. Pudo haber sido ejecutada como una bruja. Wirt regresó el libro a su lugar de inmediato.</p><p>Dipper chocó su hombro con el suyo. “¿Todo bien?”</p><p>“Sí. Sí, todo bien.” Wirt giró la cabeza para ofrecerle una débil sonrisa, luego vaciló. “Es solo que... No sé. No hallé su tumba en el cementerio de mi ciudad, pero no pensé mucho en eso por el asunto con el espíritu y el hecho de que ustedes eran de Oregón y tal vez no todos sean de Lakeville, porque eso sería ridículo, así que pensé... ¿y si ella era de aquí? Fue perturbador, es todo. Quiero decir, cuando no estaba poseída por un espíritu maligno, era muy dulce y amable, no...” Wirt apretó los labios y arrastró sus pies en el piso. “Pensé por un momento que tal vez era una bruja. No una real, pero, ya sabes.”</p><p>“No es como si todas las brujas sean malas. Al menos, no más que la gente, así que pudo haberlo sido. Pero, um...” Dipper se encogió un poco, decidiendo aprovechar el tema. “Estaba sospesando la idea de, bueno, ir al cementerio antes de ir a comer. No un... Es que tienen un memorial ahí, y quiero ir a verlo. ¿Y puede que buscar a Lorna? Es decir, si quieres.”</p><p>Wirt abrió los ojos en grande. “¿En serio? ¿Podemos? Me- me gustaría, digo... para saber, ¿sabes? Ahora que la idea está en mi cabeza. Y no quien decir que las brujas fueran malas, estaría bien si ella fue una, no es que tenga un problema con que tenga tanto poder, es solo que- Es decir, solo esperaba que ella no tuviera que haber... muerto de esa manera sin haber sido una.” Una cosa era leer sobre la historia y sentirse triste desde una distancia,  pero otra muy distinta era haber conocido a alguien que podría haber sufrido a manos de la mentalidad paranoica de las masas.</p><p>Dipper no pudo sino reír. “Bien, genial. Llegué a pensar- No sé. Que quizá no querrías ir. Pero bien. Claro. Estamos cerca. Paguemos y vayamos al cementerio. Yo ya acabé si tu también.”</p><p>“Sí. Ya terminé.” Wirt asintió, tomando los artículos para Greg con una mano mientras estiraba la otra hacia el libro de Dipper. “Déjame eso, lo compraré por ti.”</p><p>“Oh. Uh... No es, um...” Retrocedió un paso, evitando su mirada. “No es para mí.”</p><p>Wirt lo miró sin entender y ladeó la cabeza. “¿Oh? Oh, espera, ¿es otra cosa para Mabel? ¿Tengo que encontrar algo más para Greg? Digo, creo que puedo llevarle el libro de cazar fantasmas para principiantes que vi, pero...”</p><p>“No, es más como...” No podía jalar su gorra, así que agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. Tenía permitido comprar cosas para su novio, ¿o no? “Es para... ti.”</p><p>“Oh. ¡Oh!” Las mejillas de Wirt se sonrojaron igual de rápido. “Perdona, era- ¿era una sorpresa? No- oh, no tenías que conseguir nada para mí- a menos que quieras- ¿qué digo?, es obvio que quieres sino no lo habrías hecho. Pretenderé que nunca lo vi. No tienes nada en la mano ahora. No vi nada.”</p><p>“No era una sorpresa. Digo. Estoy justo a tu lado. Quería comprarlo para dejar que lo vieras después. Y no sé. No planeaba hacerlo. Solo lo tomé porque se veía diferente, y pensé que quizá te gustaría. Si no, está bien. Pero, supongo que quiero saber si soy capaz de elegir algo que quizá te guste y...</p><p>“Voy a pagarlo. Sip. Dejar de parlotear. Ir a pagar. Mmhm.” Dipper huyó del pasillo.</p><p>Wirt se quedó mirando su espalda un minuto, su corazón tomándose el tiempo en saltar dentro su pecho. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en medio del pasillo como un torpe enamorado, se apresuró tras su novio, casi tropezando sobre sus pies y chocar contra él cuando lo alcanzó en la caja registradora. Todavía tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero igual le ofreció una sonrisa.</p><p>“Para que sepas, si tú me lo das, no hay nada que no me guste,” le dijo en voz baja.</p><p>“Dios mío. Eso dices ahora.” Dejó las cosas sobre el mostrador, sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero para tomar su tarjeta. Al final no llegó a sacar nada de efectivo de un cajero, pero razonó con que era más sencillo usar la tarjeta, no es como si fuera a un lugar donde lo necesitara.</p><p>El total lo hizo recorrer los números en su cabeza, lo cual era preferible a enloquecer con si a Wirt le gustaría o no lo que encontró. Un libro de hechizos. Cielos, hombre, estaba permitiendo que sus rarezas paranormales infectaran sus regalos. Su primer obsequio para él era un maldito libro de <em>hechizos</em>. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y si no le gustaba?</p><p><em>Matemáticas</em>. Matemáticas, matemáticas, matemáticas, números. Se arrastró devuelta a ellas, haciendo el pánico de lado, y se centró en su cuenta bancaria hasta que la tarjeta estuvo de regreso a su billetera y la bolsa de compras estuvo en su posesión. Se hizo a un lado, balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras esperaba.</p><p>Wirt lo miró por le rabillo del ojo cuando pagó con efectivo, dando el cambio exacto ya que lo tenía. Conocía la ansiedad cuando la miraba, y sintió la punzada del remordimiento por llamar la atención al libro en primer lugar. Con una sonrisa educada y un ‘gracias’, recibió sus compras y se unió a Dipper.</p><p>“Dipper, está bien.” Puso una mano en lo bajo de su espalda cuando empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda. “Lo digo en serio, no pierdas la cabeza por un regalo. Estoy muy... es grandioso saber que viste algo pensando en que me gustaría. Es muy dulce, sin importar que sea, ¿bien?”</p><p>“No estoy perdiendo la cabeza.” Frunciendo el ceño, Dipper abrió la puerta e indicó a Wirt que se adelantara. “O bueno, quizá sí un poco.”</p><p>Wirt salió primero y esperó a Dipper antes de tomar su mano libre para entrelazar sus dedos. “¿De verdad te preocupa que no me vaya a gustar?”</p><p>“No sé. Es decir- Pues. Te va a gustar. Te gustan los libros. Estoy siendo tonto.”</p><p>“No, no eres tonto. Eres adorable. Es... es tierno que pienses tanto en esto y muy agradable. No esperaba que me dieras nada.” Apretó su mano. “¿Estás bien? Perdona si te hice sentir mal por eso.”</p><p>“Yo mismo me hice sentir mal. Está bien.” Dipper sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa. “Ahora viene la parte en la que tengo que elegir el momento para dártelo. Ahora ya que lo sabes, o más tarde, mientras comemos y estés muy distraído por el romance para darte cuenta de lo perdedor que soy.”</p><p>“Puedo esperar,” le dijo. “Teníamos una misión que cumplir, ¿cierto? Podemos empezar por eso, y tal vez después puedas mostrármelo. Si quieres.”</p><p>Dipper soltó su mano para deslizar el brazo alrededor de su cintura. “Eso quiero.”</p><p>“Muy bien, entonces es lo que haremos.”</p><p>Wirt le mostró una sonrisa, sintiendo como si el brazo alrededor de su cintura perteneciera ahí. Como si Dipper perteneciera a su lado. Ser querido de esta manera todavía lo sorprendía, el salto mortal de su estómago siendo buen testigo de esto, pero igual estaba dispuesto a inclinarse hacia su abrazo, envolviéndolo también con su brazo.</p><p>Era muy sencillo dejar de lado sus ansiedades cuando estaban en los brazos del otro, cuando Wirt se veía feliz de estar con él. Aunque el obsequio fuera malo o demasiado cursi, no podría de arruinar el día entero. Había sido uno demasiado bueno.</p><p>Dipper frotó la mejilla contra la suya brevemente, tan juguetón como su gemela, y guió el camino hacia el cementerio. Era algo mórbido estar tan emocionado, pero para él, era tan fascinante como habían sido los museos. ¿Y ahora contaba con la adición de poder - ojalá - saciar la curiosidad de Wirt acerca de uno de los espíritus que había ayudado en Lo Desconocido? Bueno, estaba a bordo con esto. “¿Podemos ver el memorial primero? Será rápido.”</p><p>“Sí, claro. Y todavía podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo. Es decir, tenemos hasta las ocho para tomar el último tren, así que no te sientas apurado ni nada por el estilo.”</p><p>Habiendo dejado de ser un extraño a los cementerios, o al menos a uno en particular, Wirt se sintió tranquilo y con una mórbida sensación de familiaridad cuando traspasaron las puertas del Cementerio de Salem y siguieron el camino de piedras hacia el memorial. Era un cementerio pequeño, desde lo que podían ver, con sombras cubriendo el memorial a la alta hora del atardecer gracias al resguardo de los árboles. La pared de piedra no fue difícil de vislumbrar, con tantas losas grandes que sobresalían por los lados. Los nombres de aquellos que había sido erróneamente condenados a muerte estaban grabados en esas losas.</p><p>El estado de ánimo de Dipper no se desplomó tanto como cambió. Pese a toda la magia en el aire y a todas los artilugios para turistas a los que eran arrastrados, esta era la realidad. La fuente de la que surgía todo lo demás. Sacó su diario de su chaleco, un lápiz de color mordisqueado por su hermana del bolsillo, y se arrodilló frente a la lista de nombres grabados en piedra.</p><p>Comprimió su corazón ver los nombres de los inocentes al pegar el papel a la piedra para calcarlos. “La histeria y los malentendidos son la peor de las combinaciones,” le murmuró.</p><p>“Y ambos son demasiado fáciles de inspirar,” dijo Wirt mientras se agachaba a su lado, sus dedos trazando las desgastadas letras de la antigua piedra. “A partir de un solo guijarro fuera de lugar, el miedo del otro brota de su fuente. Y empapa las mentes de los desinformados, ahogando a los inocentes que se interponen en el camino."</p><p>Dipper se detuvo para recargarse contra él. “Eran inocentes. Eso es lo que me llega. Ni siquiera había brujas en Salem en ese entonces, al menos no alguna que haya logrado rastrear. Pero estas personas fueron y apuntaron dedos, haciéndose trizas unos a otros por pura ignorancia... Me destroza.”</p><p>Wirt lo miró, luego presionó los labios sobre su frente justo debajo de la gorra. “Lo sé,” dijo en un murmuro, rodeando con el brazo su cintura. “Fue irracional y- y absurdo. Nada de esto habría pasado si estas personas se hubieran detenido un momento a escuchar. Necesitaban a más personas como tú. Todavía lo hacen. A alguien con interés en las diferencias y que se esfuerza por entender a otros, que ayuda a aquellos que lo necesitan o que están... perdidos.”</p><p>Dipper levantó la mirada, le ofreció una sonrisa, y luego chocó sus hombros para continuar calcando los nombres para su diario. “No soy nada sino un guía.”</p><p>Wirt bufó y se incorporó para deambular a lo largo del muro. “Eres más que eso. Eres un líder. Y un filósofo. Haces las preguntas que nadie más quiere hacer.” Alzó la comisura de sus labios. “¿Recuerdas a Beatrice? La enloquecías con todas tus preguntas. Si más personas hubieran cuestionado todo acerca de los Juicios de las Brujas de Salem y se hubieran sido fieles a lo que creían que era lo correcto, entonces tal vez no tanta gente habría sufrido.”</p><p>O quizá solo habrían sido quemados junto con ellas. Dipper mantuvo ese pensamiento pesimista para sí mismo y se alejó cuando la página estuvo llena. Se sintió mejor de tenerlos ahora, de poder llevarlos con él. Ya no más en este mundo, pero jamás olvidados. “No hay respuestas sin preguntas.” Guardó su diario y se levantó para seguir a su novio. “Tratemos de encontrar la respuesta para la tuya.”</p><p>“Hasta ahora no he visto su nombre. Tal vez era una Puritana de otra época y solo se enfermó. Tenía una enfermedad- pero era causada por el espíritu dentro de ella...” Wirt raspó el suelo con la suela de su zapato mientras se detenía para esperarlo, después alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Dipper. “Oye, ¿todo bien?”</p><p>“Sí, estoy bien.” Estiró la mano para tomar la de Wirt en un gesto automático por consolarlo. “Sigamos buscando.”</p><p>Wirt entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un apretón. “De acuerdo. Solo dime cuando quieras descansar o algo.” Dipper ayudaba a las personas. Dipper era alguien justo, o al menos creía en la justicia, por lo que Wirt podía ver. Este tipo de cosas, donde no hay un final feliz y no hay castigo para la gente que agravió a los inocentes, pesaría mucho en la mente de cualquier persona empática, pero especialmente en la de su novio.  Wirt tenía la esperanza de que la búsqueda de la tumba de Lorna le daría a la mente del otro algo en lo que centrarse, algo que estimulara su curiosidad.</p><p>Excepto que la búsqueda no duró mucho. Aunque no sabía su apellido, tenía la sensación de que la losa con el primer nombre de "Lorna" le pertenecía a ella. Ninguna tenía las edades, sólo las fechas en que fueron colgadas o quemadas.</p><p>“Oh...” Wirt tragó duro, encontrando difícil apartar la mirada del marcador. Alguien había mirado a la chica de voz suave igual que él y la consideró una bruja. La había parado en frente de todo su pueblo, su gente, su familia, y la habían condenado a muerte. No era de extrañar que un espíritu maligno se había filtrado en ella. ¿Qué tan traicionada se sintió? Furiosa. Tenía su edad, quince años. Quince años, y había sido forzada a morir por nada.</p><p>Dipper tragó duro, su corazón doliendo por él. Volvió a sacar su diario, arrancando esta vez una página, y empezó a calcar su nombre en la página. “¿Estaba feliz cuando Greg y tú se fueron?” le preguntó mientras lo hacía.</p><p>Wirt asintió, sobando su brazo sobre el suéter. “Sí. “Sí, parecía feliz. Sacamos el espíritu de su cuerpo y se fue a casa con Tía Susurros. Libre.” Independientemente del dolor que sufrió en su vida, al menos en el más allá sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Lo consoló un poco reflexionar sobre eso.</p><p>“Entonces eso es lo que recuerdas.” Dipper se alzó y le ofreció la página con su nombre. “Agregaré su nombre a mi lista mental de razones de por qué hago las locuras que hago.”</p><p>Wirt la aceptó agradecido, gentil al trazar el nombre con sus dedos antes de doblarlo con cuidado para más tarde poder guardarlo en un lugar seguro. “Gracias.” Envolvió la cintura de Dipper con los brazos para acercarlo y tocar su frente con la suya. “Eres realmente el más increíble, ¿sabías eso?”</p><p>Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre sus hombros y enredando los dedos en su suéter. “Cuando sea que quieras algo increíble, sabes a quién llamar,” respondió bromeando, pero lo acarició con la cabeza y no se soltó.</p><p>“Puedes apostarlo.” Sus ojos y sonrisa eran suaves cuando inclinó la cabeza para besarlo, y se mantuvo así un rato. “Tendré que hallar formas de pagarte por ser tan increíblemente... increíble.” Wirt alzó las cejas y arrugó su nariz. “Mira eso, eres tan increíble, no tengo palabras.”</p><p>Dipper rio, frotando su nariz con la suya. “Es mi forma de pagarte por todas las veces que has matado mi cerebro.”</p><p>“¿Cómo se supone que te escriba poemas cursis si no tengo las palabras?” Sonriendo, le dio un apretón a su cintura. “¿Cómo podré bañarte en romance?”</p><p>“Traerme aquí por todo un día y no cansarte de mí está bastante alto en mi escala de romance, así que creo que has ganado algunos puntos por tus poemas.” Lo miró con una gran sonrisa. “Aunque tendremos que reiniciar tu cerebro de alguna forma ya que nunca se pueden tener demasiados poemas cursis.”</p><p>“¿Tienes sugerencias? Ya he matado bastante a tu cerebro.” Wirt le señaló para después liberar su agarre sobre su cintura y retroceder un par de pasos. “¿Puede que disminuir la proximidad?”</p><p>Dipper ladeó la cabeza, pareciendo considerarlo, luego sonrió y negó con la cabeza. “Nah. Si tengo que escoger entre estar cerca de ti y tener a tu cerebro a alta capacidad, prefiero tenerte cerca. Solo tendré que encargarme del resto.”</p><p>“Me parece un compromiso justo,” aceptó Wirt, gravitando devuelta a su lado y entrelazando sus dedos. “Siempre y cuando tu cerebro continúe haciendo lo que hace mejor, de otra forma, ambos estaremos en problemas.”</p><p>Eso lo hizo reír. “Perfecto, ya que tienes apagado el cerebro, hagamos eso.” Le dio un apretón a su mano antes de soltarla para tomar el libro de su bolsa. “Toma. Solo porque me gustas y hoy ha sido grandioso.”</p><p>Wirt lo miró un momento, su aire juguetón desvaneciéndose al recibirlo. Colgó su bolsa compras en su muñeca para poder acunar el libro entre ambas manos, admirando el cuero algo desgastado con las puntas de los dedos antes de hojear las páginas. Su mente de inmediato saltó a los poemas mientras pasaba la vista por las palabras, su rostro iluminándose al darse cuenta de que eran hechizos. Hechizos como poemas. Poesía paranormal. Una combinación perfecta de los intereses de Dipper y los suyos.</p><p>Cerró el libro para poder abrazarlo a su pecho, su sonrisa prácticamente brillante. “Me encanta. Es perfecto y yo invito la cena. Está decidido. Ni intentes discutir.”</p><p>El arrepentimiento instantáneo al entregarlo, esperando el juicio, se desvaneció con su deleite. Dipper se frotó la nuca, con el argumento que tenía preparado deslizándose en otra risa en su lugar. “De acuerdo. ¿No es raro?”</p><p>“Claro que no, ¿por qué lo sería? Es como si fuéramos los dos en un libro y encapsula perfectamente el día de hoy al ser un libro de hechizos de bruja y siempre voy a- voy a pensar en ti cuando lo lea.” Las mejillas de Wirt se colorearon ante la última admisión y su sonrisa se tornó avergonzada. “No solo por la parte de la magia, sino que lo hace más especial al incluirte a ti a diferencia de... No sé... un libro ordinario de poemas. Es un obsequio que se siente tuyo, así que es perfecto.”</p><p>Dipper acunó su mejilla, alzándose para besar su sonrisa. “Me alegra que te guste.”</p><p>“Sí, pues… tú me gustas. Muchísimo.” Wirt guardó el libro en su bolsa de compras para cuidarlo.</p><p><em>Te amo.</em> Lo recorrió por completo, y lo tuvo tomando la mano de Wirt para entrelazar sus dedos. “Ahora a comer, porque me muero de hambre. ¿Romance frente al mar sigue siendo una opción?”</p><p>Wirt se acercó y asintió con la cabeza, y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del cementerio. “Así es. Si crees que nuestros cerebros pueden manejarlo. O mi corazón. Sigue revoloteando por tu regalo. Dulces atenciones y afectos hacen que mi corazón alce el vuelo, ya que la vista de tu sonrisa despierta el deleite de mi amor entero."</p><p>Dipper sintió su propio corazón revolotear, y agachó la cabeza para ocultar su rubor. “Creo que puedo manejarlo. Tu cerebro parece estable de nuevo, peregrino poeta.”</p><p>“No me sorprende.” Wirt apretó su mano. “Después de todo, lo paranormal puede llegar a ser muy inspirador.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>N/A</strong>: Regalos Para Brujas (Witch Way Gifts) es una tienda real en Salem y todo lo que compraron allí - aparte del libro de poesía paranormal de Wirt - está realmente allí (¡incluso el libro que a Wirt le recuerda a Lorna!). Lo único que es ficticio es el precio de las esferas de bruja xD Vamos a fingir que la que Dipper compra para Mabel está en realidad en el rango de precios de un adolescente (aunque se le paga desde su canal, así que no es que dependa del dinero de bolsillo, pero aún así, es un tipo sensato). Así que sí, los precios son donde nos ponemos ficticios. Y otras cosas, por supuesto, pero esa es una de ellas. Sólo quería mencionar la tienda en caso de que alguien estuviera interesado en ver las cosas que miraban.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dos días tras la cita, Dipper seguía repasándola en su cabeza con fascinación. Nada podría haberla mejorado. Bueno, tal vez un verdadero encuentro con una bruja, pero siempre podían regresar. Estaba a un viaje en tren, después de todo, y no creía que a Wirt le molestaría volver a llevarlo. No estaba seguro de si iría para conocer a una bruja, pero Wirt continuaba sorprendiéndolo. Cómo se las arreglaba para ser tan ansioso como afable era un misterio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adoraba que Wirt fuera un misterio. Adoraba que no tuviera que resolver ese misterio en particular. Seguro, quería entenderlo mejor y descubrir cada pequeño dato que pudiera, pero no era lo mismo. Para él, un misterio solía envolver el descubrimiento de dicho misterio, la caza por las piezas del rompecabezas, dar un paso atrás y admirar un trabajo bien hecho, y continuar con el siguiente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probablemente podía reunir sus piezas por siempre y jamás resolvería su rompecabezas. Y no quería hacerlo. No quería llegar a la solución y terminar con ello. Disfrutaba el simple conocimiento de saber que había un misterio ahí para amar. Para amarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensaba en esas palabras demasiado sobre muchas cosas, y era algo patético. Era muy patético. Pero era difícil no estar jubilosos con la emoción, en especial cuando había tan pocas cosas para distraerlo. Sus pesadillas habían cedido y, esperaba, desaparecido por completo. Puede que debería sentirse un poco culpable por no haber compartido ese problema, pero, ¿cuál era el punto cuando no había nada sobre lo que hablar? La situación se había resuelto por sí sola, y todo lo que había necesitado había sido un poeta de largas extremidades con quien podía acurrucarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puede que volvieran al final del mes, cuando tuviera que volver a casa y al mundo de la escuela, lejos de la risueña tierra de Lakeville, ciudad de lagos, pero bueno, por ahora no las tenía. E incluso si regresaban, pasar noches sin dormir no le eran desconocidas durante el año escolar. Además, llegado el verano, tendría a Wirt de vuelta y las pesadillas se irían de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era un prospecto sombrío, la asunción de que las pesadillas durarían tanto tiempo con la misma fuerza, pero habían sido pesadillas muy intensas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se removió en su lugar, su cabeza cayendo del hombro a Wirt a su regazo. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, ambos con libros en mano, y seguía encantándole verlo leer el libro de hechizos. El libro de asesinatos misteriosos que Dipper había estado leyendo había sido dejado de lado, las palabras en la página no siendo tan interesantes como mirar a su novio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movía sus labios, murmurando las palabras bajo el sonido de la televisión a la que solo Mabel y Greg prestaban atención. Cuando Dipper fue golpeado en la cara con una bola de estambre, se movió para acercarse más a Wirt y fulminó a su hermana con la mirada antes de arrojarla de vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt lo miró y bajó el libro. “¿Estamos bajo ataque?” le preguntó, alzando las comisuras de los labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sí!” Greg tomó la bola de estambre cuando rebotó y la volvió a arrojar hacia la pareja en el sofá. “¡Fuera bomba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper gruñó cuando volvió a pegarle en el rostro. Por esto era que acurrucarse era mucho más seguro en el cuarto de Wirt, pero sus hermanos los habían sacado a rastras. Lanzó la bola de estambre hacia Greg, usando mucho menos fuerza que cuando la lanzó a Mabel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se rio al atraparla. Milagrosamente, se detuvo de volver a lanzarla y decidió mejor girarla en el suelo hacia Jason Funderburjer, en un intento por inspirar a la rana a jugar. No funcionó. Gateó y se lanzó sobre su rana para mejor abrazarla, entonces giró sobre su espalda para mirar a Wirt y a Dipper de cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt había decidido trazar el pino en la gorra de Dipper, sus ojos regresando a escanear las páginas del libro que leía, ahora a un nivel al que su novio pudiera leer con él si quería. Podían leer en cualquier otro momento, Greg decidió. Por ejemplo, después de que él y Mabel fueran a la cama. Sabía que de todas maneras se quedaban hasta tarde leyendo, platicando o haciendo sus cosas de novios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deberíamos jugar algo,” Greg sugirió con seriedad y miró a Mabel por su voto. “¿Podemos jugar algo con todos? ¿O ir al parque? ¡Oh! ¡O ir al parque a jugar algo!” Se sorprendió a sí mismo por su propia brillante idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel rio, su tejido dejado de lado cuando el estambre que necesitaba fue lanzado. “¡Deberíamos ir! ¿Qué juego quieres hacer en el parque, Greg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Cualquier juego!” declaró, incorporándose. “Pero necesita ser algo que divierta a Wirt y Dipper también.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Greg, sabes que me divierto cada que jugamos a imaginar cosas,” Wirt ofreció, quitando la mirada de las páginas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, pero, hay cuatro de nosotros más Jason Funderburker, así que va a ser mejor que lo que siempre hacemos. Frijoles. Deseo que tuviéramos una aventura misteriosa para poder jugar.” Greg infló sus mejillas mientras pensaba al respecto y Wirt lo entendió de inmediato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt era complaciente cuando se trataba de juegos, así que no era su atención la que Greg quería atrapar y conservar. Ocultando su risilla como tos, cerró su libro y se hundió contra las almohadas del sofá, cuidadoso de no perturbar a Dipper sobre su regazo. Su hermanito no era la única persona que gustaba de la atención de Dipper, después de todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apuesto a que podemos pensar en algo,” le aseguró, su sonrisa ensanchándose cuando Greg le daba una mirada impasible que rivalizaba con la suya. “¿Qué?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hay ningún misterio aquí. Tú mismo lo dijiste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Es cierto. “No dije que no hubiera ningún misterio. Dije que no había monstruos. No necesitas monstruos para resolver misterios.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Misterios hay en todas partes,” Dipper añadió, no molestándose en ocultar su risa. “Podemos ir al parque y tratar de descubrir uno. Estoy dispuesto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se animó. “¿En serio? ¡Oh sí! ¡Vamos, Mabel! ¡Andando, Jason Funderburker! ¡Hay que encontrar nuestros zapatos!” Recogió a su rana y esperó a que Mabel se uniera a él antes de correr a su habitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se estiró, después se dejó caer de lado, casi cubriendo a Dipper mientras le sonreía. “Creo que sigue tratando de convencerte de que seas su segundo hermano mayor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tiene que intentar demasiado cuando ya lo ha logrado.” Dipper estiró la mano, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Wirt y estuvo más que contento con quedarse ahí acostado acariciándolo. Sin lugar a dudas, no era nada más que un torpe enamorado. Saber esto no lo detuvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro complacido, Wirt cerró los ojos mientras se hundía en la sensación, solo disfrutando de la cercanía. “‘Dame el espléndido sol silencioso, con todos sus rayos resplandecientes.’” Frotó el costado de Dipper tranquilamente, después se agachó para capturar sus labios. Cuando el suave beso terminó, le dio una palmada. “Vamos. Tan lindo como esto es, tenemos hermanos que entretener.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, sí.” Dipper se estiró como un perezoso gato, y sonrió cuando escuchó los golpes detrás del sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Te lancé tus zapatos! ¡Vámonos!” Mabel dijo desde el pasillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermanos impacientes.” Dipper se sentó finalmente, retorciéndose para elevarse. “Estaba pensando que fuéramos por helado después del parque. ¿Hay algún lugar cerca de ahí?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt chocó sus hombros, afecto en su sonrisa. “Sí. A unas calles del parque.” Cuando Greg saltó a lo largo del pasillo, la tetera sobre su cabeza junto a su rana y una gorra roja entre sus manos, Wirt se paró y lo agarró antes de que pudiera intentar saltar sobre ellos dos. “Estuviste en mi cuarto,” lo acusó de forma juguetona, alzándolo. “¿Qué te he dicho sobre meterte con mis cosas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Siempre hazlo!” Greg estiró los brazos y puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza. “Ahora tienes pelo despeinado, así que tienes que usarlo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt amenazó con tirarlo y Greg se rio mientras se sujetaba, después le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayo cuando lo bajó al suelo. Wirt devolvió el favor antes de girar a Greg para que estuviera de cara al pasillo. “Si no eres una completa amenaza para la sociedad, iremos por helado después del parque, así que pídele a Jonathan algo de dinero mientras Dipper y yo nos ponemos los zapatos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Vaya! ¡Sí!” Sin necesitar más motivación, Greg volvió a marcharse, llamando a su papá todo el camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper se incorporó de un salto y tomó los hombros de Wirt, presionando sus labios para que las palabras en la punta de su lengua no se desbordaran. La emoción detrás de ellas se derramaron mejor dentro del beso. Dipper se paró sobre los dedos de sus pies mientras deslizaba sus manos para doblar un poco a Wirt hacia atrás. ¡Te amo! “Eres tan adorable,” exhaló, labios todavía moviéndose sobre los de su novio. “Eres tan malditamente adorable. No puedo manejarlo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo- oh, um-” Le estaba tomando un minuto ponerse al corriente, aunque su cuerpo no pareció necesitar el tiempo adicional cuando sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de Dipper, sus dedos cerrándose entorno su camisa. “Muy bien,” Wirt aceptó eventualmente y devolvió el peso, partiendo los labios para dejarlo entrar. “No sé lo que hice, pero muy bien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No respondió de inmediato, más dispuesto a explorar su boca. Se separó con una risa. “Nada en realidad. Solo cómo eres con Greg, y además-” Volvió a reírse, volvió a besarlo. “Solo me di cuenta. Perdona.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no te disculpes. Está bien, no estoy- No me estoy quejando.” Wirt sonrió avergonzado, encogiéndose mientras ajustaba su sombrero, dejando una mano en la cima de la nuca de Dipper. “Todo lo contrario a quejarme. En definitiva actuaré como el torpe hermano mayor más seguido si este es el tipo de reacción que voy a recibir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper sonrió, más que dispuesto a capturar de nuevo sus labios, pero Mabel aplaudió dos veces para atrapar la atención de ambos. “Tanto como me gustaría dejar a los enamorados seguir besándose, Greg está esperando y ustedes no se han puesto sus zapatos todavía.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aclarándose la garganta y las mejillas de un rosa brillante, Wirt se abrió camino alrededor de Dipper al respaldo del sofá. “Cierto. Perdón. Ya- ya vamos para allá-” Miró abajo para asegurarse de que los zapatos que agarraba eran suyos, después miró confuso cuando se dio cuenta de que los suyos no eran del mismo color. “Oh. ¿No pudiste hallar mi otro zapato negro? Qué extraño… Creí que los dejé en la cómoda,” musitó, frunciendo el ceño mientras se preguntaba dónde podría haber terminado, poniéndose el par impar de zapatos de todas formas. Ciertamente no sería la primera vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su gemelo. Este se encogió de hombros, metiendo los pies en sus zapatillas deportivas y jalando de la orilla. “Lo vi, pero siempre usas dos zapatos distintos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué? Es- ¿de verdad parece que es siempre?” preguntó con voz aguda, atando a tientas sus cordones, teniendo que empezar de nuevo. “Cielos… um. Bueno, no… no es intencional. Es solo cuando estoy distraído, a veces. Perdido en mi cabeza y eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos gemelos lo miraron, primero a Wirt y después el uno al otro. “Dipper,” Mabel empezó, su tono serio. “Si no conservas este manojo de ternura contigo para siempre, estaré muy, muy decepcionada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Es adorable, pero no una ternura.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper, no me hagas desheredarte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Dipper!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dios santo, ya vete. Iremos en un segundo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dios.” Wirt ya se había parado pero ocultaba su rostro entre las manos. “¿En serio pensaron que lo hacía a propósito? ¿Y lo hago lo bastante seguido que lo notaron? ¡No creí que alguien lo notara! ¡Algunas veces ni siquiera yo lo noto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, llevabas dos pares diferentes en Lo Desconocido,” Mabel señaló. “He mirado esas fotografías un millón de veces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y llevabas dos pares diferentes en la fiesta que tuvimos en la Cabaña. Estaba algo ocupado notando todo sobre ti esa vez,” Dipper añadió, rodeando la cintura de Wirt con el brazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Además, puedes ponerte ansioso por las cosas y dos zapatos distintos parecía algo por lo que te pondrías ansioso, pero no es así.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos asintieron en sincronía con el otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt suspiró, removiendo las manos de su cara para quitarse el sombrero y pasar los dedos por el lío mullido que dejó. “Sí, pues… esas dos primeras veces estaba muy perdido en mi cabeza antes de salir. Mi cabeza estaba en todas partes. Y no sé… los zapatos no son algo que me ponga ansioso. O si lo hacen, no es seguido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De acuerdo, Dipper, tienes razón. No es tanto una ternura, sino adorable. ¡Pero andando! ¡Al parque!” Dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta para tomar a Greg en brazos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper presionó un beso contra su frente. “Sea o no intencional, sigue siendo un lindo hábito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt apretó los labios, inflando las mejillas un poco al sonrojarse. “Supongo que eso lo hace más soportable,” murmuró, poniéndose el sombrero y poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Dipper. “Sigámoslos antes de que regrese y encuentre más fallas mías que señalar. Además, tenemos que encontrar un misterio para ti y Greg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El parque estaba a una caminata de la casa, un gran tramo cubierto por la sombras de los árboles alineando la acera. Una rana saltó entre ellos por la calle, para sorpresa de Wirt ya que las ranas solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo cerca de los lagos o al menos lejos de las calles. Greg y Jason Funderburker la empezaron a seguir por lo largo del camino. Quizá estaba perdida. Las ranas no solían congregarse por esas partes. Para empezar,  Jason Funderburker ni siquiera hibernaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se rindió en su persecución cuando el parque probó ser suficiente distracción. Un grupo de niños cercanos a su edad estaban reunidos por el patio de juego y Wirt frunció el ceño cuando reconoció un puñado de ellos de la clase de Greg. Puede que pudieran alejarse de esa área e ir a otra parte del parque. Después de todo, a Greg le gustaba trepar árboles; podían encontrar árboles que pudiera trepar. Un árbol misterioso. Seguro daría resultado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué clase de misterios deberíamos estar al acecho?” Greg preguntó, poniendo su rana bajo un brazo mientras escaneaba el lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, vives aquí, así que tú conoces los patrones, detective.” Dipper lo recogió para ponerlo sobre sus hombros. “El primer paso en desentrañar un misterio es encontrar algo que no encaje con el patrón.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Greg abrió grande los ojos con interés y dio golpecitos a su barbilla mientras buscaba algo inusual. Salvo las ranas acopladas bajo una mesa de picnic, no pareció encontrar otra cosa que no encajara con el patrón. “Huh. Nadie está nadando en el estanque. Eso es raro en verano.” Greg señaló al cuerpo de agua visible más allá del patio de juego, atravesando los árboles. Luego miró hacia la mesa de picnic. “Ni siquiera esas ranas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt arqueó una ceja, su atención alejada de los compañeros de Greg. “Cierto. Eso es raro. Tal vez alguien volvió a tirar basura al estanque.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Entonces el responsable debe ser castigado.” Greg golpeó su palma con el puño, mirada serie en el rostro. “¡El estanque es su hogar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Es normal que haya tantas ranas?” Mable preguntó, contando siete de ellas bajo la mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No a mitad del verano. Es decir, suelen salir durante primavera.” Wirt se frotó la nuca, reflexionando sobre ello. “Me pregunto si sus patrones de reproducción están desincronizados este año. Con eso de cambio climático.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper se mordió el labio, saltando con el rebote de Greg. ¿Estaba ocurriendo un misterio real aquí? No tenía el diario a la mano, no habiendo tenido otra expectativa que no fuera jugar. Sin embargo, su mente corría a mil por hora, pasando por la información que había recabado de Massachusetts cuando creía que los dos hermanos no habían escapado de Lo Desconocido. Había bastante potencial para criaturas misteriosas. “Puede ser. Pero dudo que aumentaran a este ritmo y, si así fuera, ¿no estarían en el agua? O al menos más cerca por el calor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No si alguien envenenó su estanque,” Greg le recordó, después dio golpecitos a la cabeza de Dipper para que lo bajara, incluso cuando el rebote era divertido. “¡Iré a inspeccionar el agua!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Los dos lo haremos.” Dipper se encaminó al borde del agua, intrigado, y Mabel negó con la cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiene puesta su cara de conspiración,” le dijo a Wirt entre risitas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risilla. “Una conspiración de ranas. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?” Sacudiendo la cabeza, su sonrisa se tornó cariñosa mientras observaba a los dos examinar el estanque con equivalente nivel de curiosidad. Muy bien, ahora entendía por qué Dipper había sentido la necesidad de besarlo después de hacer el tonto con Greg, reflexionó al tiempo que su corazón daba un salto. No ayudaba que su cara de conspiración fuera tan linda como la recordaba cuando estaba en Gravity Falls, y a cierto grado, la que tuvo durante su cita. “El curioso caso de las ranas copiadoras. En Lakeville, ciudad de lagos. Sabes, si esto resulta ser una clase de misterio, no me sorprendería que tenga que ver con ranas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tampoco a mí. Nuestro primer misterio juntos involucró ranas. ¿Por qué no regresar a nuestras raíces?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cierto. A menos que cuentes estar perdidos en Lo Desconocido como el primer misterio, aunque sí resolvimos el de la rana primero.” Se encogió de hombros, después asintió hacia el estanque. “¿Quieres ver si encontraron algo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sin dudarlo!” Cruzó su brazo con el suyo, jalándolo con ella. “Tal vez no sea uno de esos monstruos de lago que Dipper dice abundan en Massachusetts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt palideció rápidamente, tropezando con sus propios pies al tratar de detenerse mientras ella continuaba. “Espera, ¿<em>qué</em>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo. “¿Qué quieres decir con qué?” Mabel rio, dando palmaditas de cariño a su brazo. “¿No sabes sobre ellos? Quiero decir, yo no sé mucho porque cuando Dipper empieza a hablar, es difícil seguirle el ritmo. Pero recuerdo cerca de docenas de criaturas y cosas de las que está curioso que viven en este estado. Serpientes marinas, demonios, un… un tipo de pájaro. Ni idea. Tendrías que preguntarle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt abrió los ojos como plato y su mirada se fijó en su hermano menor, todavía sonriendo y platicando con Dipper sobre algo. Su pulso palpitaba con fuerza en sus oídos. “No le has contado a Greg nada sobre eso, ¿o sí? Digo, los fantasmas están bien. Eso es una cosa. Pero no has-” Tragó con fuerza y miró a Mabel, un brillo de súplica en sus ojos. “¿No le contaste a Greg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Frunció el ceño por un momento, luego se deshizo al entenderlo. “No quieres asustarlo, ¿es eso? Muy bien. Nada los ha molestado desde que viven aquí, así que es probable que no sea nada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro, no, estoy seguro que no es nada. Es solo que- él lloró. Lloró porque tenía miedo de convertirse en un árbol aquí y Greg no llora. No se asusta tanto cuando despierta gritando en la noche, ese no es él. Decirle que cosas como esa no podían alcanzarnos aquí… lo ayudó. Quizá haya sido estúpido de mi parte mentirle, pero no creí que esas cosas pudieran… Es decir, jamás he visto algo- No quería que estuviera asustado.” Wirt la agarró del brazo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te preocupes, dulzura. Tú y yo no lo dejaremos estar asustado. Puede que podamos guiarlos lejos de las aventuras de ranas si Dipper tiene la idea de que hay una criatura en los alrededores.” Estiró la mano libre hasta su rostro y le pinchó la mejilla para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa. “Whomp whomp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funcionó. Wirt agachó la cabeza, labios curvados hacia arriba. “Muy bien. De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que es algo raro con las ranas y eso está bien. Eso está más que bien.” Cuando alzó de nuevo la cabeza, su sonrisa era agradecida. “Gracias. Sé que no dejarás que se sienta asustado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Mabel! ¡Wirt! ¡Vengan aquí!” El niño en cuestión los llamó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nos han invocado.” Mabel dijo riendo, jalando a Wirt el resto del camino. “¿Qué hallaron, detectives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper miró desde abajo donde estaba agachado. “El agua no está envenenada, pero no culpo a nadie por no querer meterse en ella. Tiene una capa mucosa, la cual es una de las señales del gigan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue cortado solo porque Mabel le cubrió la boca con la mano. “¡Shh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro hizo la cabeza atrás. “Tú shh. ¡Quítate, Mabel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Gigante qué?” Greg preguntó, manos en la cintura mientras los veía pelear, solo para ser alejado por su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un problema de algas gigante,” Wirt le dijo rápidamente en voz baja de manera que Dipper no pudiera escuchar para corregirlo. “Algas adoran crecer en- en agua estancada. Y ha sido un gran problema ultimamente. Y Dipper tiene razón. Por eso es que no hay gente nadando. No quieren estar tan mucosos y algan...tes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Greg arrugó el ceño mientras consideraba esa explicación. “¿Cómo es que no dijiste eso antes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt lo miró por un momento. “Lo olvidé. Y después lo recordé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La lucha de los gemelos pronto terminó cuando Dipper consiguió escapar de la llave bajo su brazo, los dos casi terminando dentro del agua. Ambos hicieron una mueca. “Por dios. ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de una rana gigante?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se encogió y el interés de Greg fue capturado de inmediato. “¿Rana gigante?” preguntó, abriendo los ojos por la emoción. “¿Qué tan gigante? ¿Más grande que Jason Funderberker?” Sostuvo al más que grande espécimen de rana toro americana, quien croó su disgusto por ser involucrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dios, espero que no,” Wirt murmuró bajo el aliento, con la esperanza de que pudieran hacer sonar esto de la forma menos sobrenatural posible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pues, sí.” Dipper sacudió a su gemela, ignorando su dramática actuación. “Ha habido una rana gigante migratoria rondando por Massachusetts desde los años cuarenta. Pero podría estar equivocado. No lo estudié en gran detalle, solo datos básicos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una oleada de alivio bañó a Wirt. No había nada evidentemente monstruoso sobre esta rana hasta el momento. Greg adoraba a las ranas. Para él, una rana gigante sería la octava maravilla mundial o algo por el estilo. Los hombros de Wirt se relajaron y la tensión bajó de su espalda mientras el niño saltaba en su lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Vaya!” Greg abrazó a la rana entre sus brazos con una sonrisa, aunque esta flaqueó. “¿Migratoria?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sabes, como cuando los pájaros vuelan al sur por el invierno. Son migratorias. Se mudan,” Wirt explicó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Su sonrisa regresó. “Oh cielos, ¡espero que sea una rana gigante y no un gigante problema de algas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio?” Dipper se agachó, dejando pasar el comportamiento extraño de los otros dos a favor de hacerle cosquillas a Greg. “Veré lo que puedo hacer al respecto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Risillas maravilladas surgieron de él, luego Greg lo rodeó con los brazos para abrazarlo. “¡Podríamos ir a una cacería de ranas gigantes! ¡Justo como a la que Wirt y yo fuimos cuando encontramos a Jason Funderburker! ¡Excepto que gigante!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt no pudo contener su sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada rápida con Mabel y encogiéndose de hombros. “Bueno, tal vez no igual. No pienso que mamá esté dispuesta a dejar que nos quedemos con una rana gigante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Quién quiere una rana gigante cuando ya tienes una rana tan genial como Jason Funderburker?” Dipper devolvió el abrazo, levantándolo para dar una vuelta con él. La oportunidad de explorar un misterio siempre era emocionante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sí!” Greg exclamó. “Jason Funderburker es el mejor, porque es nuestra rana.” Lanzó una sonrisa a Wirt justo encima del hombro de Dipper. “Pero igual será genial ir a una caza de ranas gigantes para buscar una rana gigante nosotros cuatro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hay que hacer eso.” Mabel rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. La alegría de Greg era demasiado adorable, y la sonrisa de Dipper era contagiosa. “¿Qué te parece, Wirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se encogió de hombros. “Sí, por supuesto. No veo por qué no.” Proveyendo que el único misterio sobre la rana gigante solo fuera que era gigante. Tendría que apartar a Dipper cuando tuviera la oportunidad y presionar por detalles sobre este anfibio migrante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial.” Dipper balanceó a Greg devuelta a sus hombros, Jason Funderburker encima de su gorra. “Por lo que recuerdo, a la rana le gusta la seclusión. Probablemente se encuentra en otro estanque para pasar el día debido a toda la gente, pero definitivamente estaba por aquí anoche.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con una gran sonrisa, dejó subir y caer sus hombros para jugar con el niño. Tanto como le fascinara la idea de tener a una criatura que investigar y encontrar, el verano se estrechaba frente a ellos. Una rana gigante no era una amenaza, la mucosa que dejó seguro se disiparía con el movimiento del agua y las ranas pequeñas eran inofensivas y rebosantes. Quería que Greg se divirtiera y, en serio, él quería divertirse también. “Pero no hay forma de que hayamos caminado todo este camino solo para volver para mi investigación. ¿Qué te parece jugar algo, Greg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sí! ¿Sabes cómo jugar a los dos gatos viejos?” Greg miró de Dipper a Mabel con expectación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos intercambiaron miradas y encogimiento de hombros, aunque uno no lo hizo bien debido a Greg. “Nope,” dijeron al mismo tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Está bien! ¡Les mostraré!” Greg ofreció, ignorando la forma en la que Wirt rodó los ojos pese a su sonrisa cariñosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg, cambias las reglas de los dos gatos viejos cada que jugamos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pues, claro. ¿Por qué dejaría las mismas reglas si no tengo que hacerlo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel rio. “¿Y cuáles son las reglas esta vez, Greg?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primero, vamos a necesitar muchos palillos, algunas hojas, y un balón de tenis.” Asintió con seriedad. “Y dos gatos viejos. Iré a encontrar los gatos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, si no encuentras ningún gato, hay ranas de sobra de las que podrías elegir.” Wirt señaló devuelta a la mesa de picnic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se carcajeó. “Wirt, no puedes jugar a los dos gatos viejos con ranas. A menos que sea Jason Funderburker. Pero él es un participante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Estoy muy confundido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y yo muy intrigada.” Mabel rio, tomando a Greg de los hombros de su gemelo. “¡Vayamos a encontrar algunos gatos, cabo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Patrulla Gatuna!” El pequeño declaró alegre mientras los dos salían corriendo, dejando a Jason Funderburker al cuidado de Wirt por el momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recogió a la rana, acunándola entre sus brazos y le dio una sonrisa tímida a Dipper. “Sé que puede parecer confuso, pero normalmente es capaz de hacerlo funcionar. Y suele ser sin gatos también. Ya habrá forma de coronar a los ganadores.” Su sonrisa se tornó más juguetona. “¿Los perdedores compran helado a los ganadores?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El otro se encogió, riendo. “No hay perdedores cuando la meta es helado, pero acepto, hombre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos se pusieron a reunir palillos de madera y Wirt encontró cuatro pelotas de tenis perdidas cerca de las canchas. Una vez que reunieron hojas y un gato perdido fue localizado y persuadido a acercarse, Greg cambió el nombre a un gato viejo - el cual continuaba siendo un nombre aceptable para el juego. Explicó a los gemelos cómo intentó jugarlo en Lo Desconocido con sus amigos animales antes de que fueran perseguidos por un gorila y antes de que él y Wirt empezaran un concierto de beneficencia para salvar la escuela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los puntos se contaban con hojas - aunque tanto Dipper como Greg tenían la tendencia de tratar de escabullir hojas adicionales a sus pilas durante el juego y el único gato viejo fue más una mascota que nada más. Fue algo parecido al croquet - o mini golf - una vez que transformaron los palillos en arcos para pasar las pelotas, y la meta era rodar tantas como fueran posibles hasta el gato viejo durmiendo al final del recorrido con la mínima cantidad de golpes. Dipper no necesitaba hacer trampa para calcular el mejor ángulo, pero su oponente era Mabel, la reina del mini golf. Si pasabas una pelota por uno de los arcos, ganabas una hoja. Si la pasabas por dos arcos en un turno, conseguías dos hojas y una adicional por hacerlo en uno solo. Y así de ida y vuelta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En su juego de “dos de tres”, ya que el primero era claramente un calentamiento, Greg rodó la pelota de tenis un poco demasiado fuerte y esta botó hasta el patio de juego. Sin desanimarse por el hecho de que no le dio a ninguno de los arcos a los que había estado apuntando, Greg rio y corrió tras ella. Wirt hizo uso de este pequeño descanso para caminar hasta su novio y repartir suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. Su racha competitiva - en especial cuando se trataba de derrotar a Mabel ya que ella “ya tenía el mini golf de su parte” - era completamente adorable. Complejo de inferioridad por el gemelo alfa, Mabel lo llamaba. Wirt solo pensaba que era adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Interferencia,” Dipper declaró, moviendo la cabeza para frotar sus narices juguetonamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hay nada en las reglas que diga que no puedo disfrutar a mi novio.” Wirt sonrió, arrugando la nariz por instinto. “E incluso si la hubiera, podemos llamarlo compensación por ser adorable. Tratar de igualar puntos es imposible contigo distrayéndome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Y tú arrugando tu nariz no es suficiente distracción?” Dipper devolvió con una sonrisa, y besó su nariz. “Si Mabel gana, te culpo a ti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aceptaré la culpa alegremente,” respondió, robando otro beso cuando el ruido del patio de juego captó su atención. Los instintos de hermano mayor y su tendencia a siempre asumir lo peor, lo tuvieron buscando a Greg, calmándose cuando notó que parecía estar bien. Eso, hasta que vio quién estaba parado frente a él. “Oh no.” Wirt se alejó de Dipper y caminó directo a su hermano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy McAllen tenía la pelota de tenis de Greg, y no parecía estar devolviéndola. A menos de que uno contara el rebotarla contra la frente de Greg, lo cual Wirt en serio no hacía. Cuando Greg no se movió ni reaccionó más allá de un, “por favor regrésala,” Andy volvió a hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Oye! ¡Deja esa pelota!” Wirt demandó y ambos niños voltearon a mirarlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El que la encuentra se la queda,” el mocoso espetó, dándole a Greg un empujón cuando trató de recuperarla. “¡No me toques, fenómeno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg retrocedió unos pasos mientras Wirt avanzaba hacia él. “¿Qué dijiste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, Wirt.” Greg lo jaló de su manga. “Puedo encontrar otra pelota. Está bien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no está bien. Regrésala. ahora,” Wirt demandó, estirando la mano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andy McAllen la apretó contra su pecho. “No tengo que escucharte.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, pero vas a hacerlo.” Saliendo detrás de Wirt, Dipper fijó la mirada en el niño. Su gemelo puso las manos sobre los hombros de Greg y lo jaló con ella protectoramente. “Regresa la pelota, niño.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿O qué?” Aunque desafiante, Andy McAllen observó inquieto a los gemelos mientras retrocedía. “No pueden hacerme nada.” Sus ojos pasaron a Greg, quién se encogió bajo su mirada. “Eres igual de gallina que el debilucho de tu hermano, haciendo que los grandes peleen por ti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#No quiero pelear, Andy. Solo quiero mi pelota,” Greg le dijo, mordiendo su labio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No eres un gallina, Greg. Solo tienes personas que te aman lo suficiente para ayudar,” Mabel le aseguró, frotando sus hombros gentilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muy bien, no voy a jugar este juego.” Dipper se movió rápido, levantando al abusón del suelo por el cuello de la camisa. “No creas que no golpearé a un niño tan corrupto como tú. Deja la pelota, y no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El niño abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó caer la pelota sin otra palabra. Wirt la recogió y se la dio a Greg antes de poner la mano sobre el hombro de Dipper. Aunque no quitó la mirada de Andy McAllen, asegurándose de transmitir bien el mensaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pese a en serio querer solo soltarlo y marcharse, Dipper lo bajó con cuidado y deliberación. “Largo. Y no dejes que te vuelva a ver molestando a Greg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con todo y una mirada resentida hacia Dipper, Andy McAllen se largó, retirándose más allá de la estructura de juegos para poner tanta distancia entre él y los mayores como fuera posible. Habían creado una escena, algunos de los niños los veían desde los columpios y el tobogán. Moviendo los pies, Greg miró hacia abajo y jugó con la pelota entre sus manos, solo para detenerse a frotar su frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se agachó frente a él. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó, tratando de encontrar sus ojos cuando asintió. “¿Estás seguro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí.” Pero Greg seguía sin poder mirarlo. “¿Podemos volver a jugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt apretó los labios, vacilando en dejarlo así, pero no es como si lo sorprendiera. Greg no se concentraba en sus encuentros con Andy McAllen, al menos no en el exterior. No a menos que lo forzaran. Wirt miró a Mabel, agradecido de que al menos proveyera algo de consuelo físico para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella trató de sonreír para tranquilizarlo. “No lo dudes. No encontramos ese gato solo para detenernos a la mitad del juego. ¿No es así, Dipper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su gemelo había jalado de la visera de su gorra, ocultando su rostro para reinar sobre viejas heridas, pero alzó la mirada cuando le habló y sus ojos fueron directo a Greg. No había manera en que permitiría que su alegre hermano menor honorario se sintiera mal por un estúpido abusón. Fue hasta él y lo recogió en brazos. No lo subió a sus hombros como siempre, solo lo abrazó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Los abusones apestan,” le susurró. “La forma en que te hacen sentir pequeño, impotente y tonto. Pero tú no eres así, Greg. Eres un niño fuerte y asombroso, y no vamos a dejar que ese pequeño cretino arruine nuestra diversión en el parque. ¿De acuerdo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De acuerdo,” Greg murmuró contra su hombro, devolviendo el abrazo tras un momento. Duró así un rato, ocultando su rostro, pero cuando Wirt avanzó preocupado hacia ellos, levantó la cabeza y miró a Dipper con expresión seria. “¿Puedo repetir mi turno? Apuesto a que puedo pasarla por dos arcos esta vez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esto recibió la sonrisa de Dipper. “Claro, hombre, el primero ni contó. Fue un tiro de práctica.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg se animó, cualquier inseguridad surgida por el encuentro hecha de lado mientras apuntaba hacia su zona de juego. “¡Hay que terminar! ¡Estábamos por terminar y quiero ver quién va a ganar!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt estiró la mano y revolvió su cabello, un peso levantado de su pecho cuando Greg lo aceptó y le sonrió. “Apuesto a que va a ser Mabel,” Wirt fingió susurrar para diversión del niño.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper lo miró mal, un tic en los labios. “Claro que no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que sí,” Wirt continuó, su susurro todavía demasiado alto, y Greg rio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No si yo y Greg hacemos equipo.” Justo como su risueña gemela acostumbra, Dipper frotó su mejilla contra la de Greg con afecto. “¿Qué piensas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Eso es trampa, Dipper!” Mabel protestó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>0”No, no lo es. Hacer equipos no va en contra de las reglas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Tiene razón! Nunca dijimos nada sobre hacer equipos.” Greg apoyó, moviendo la cabeza hasta atrás para poder mirar cabeza abajo a Mabel. “¡Yo y Dipper somos un equipo ahora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Entonces Wirt y yo somos equipo! ¡Hermanos mayores contra menores!” Mabel decidió, enganchando su brazo con el de Wirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt asintió. “Podemos con ellos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Podrán invitarnos a comer helado, mejor dicho!” Greg replicó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper terminó invitando los helados - con eso de que Greg no tenía ni un centavo para ayudar a pagar - pero no se molestó en poner toda culpa sobre la adorable sonrisa del dulce rostro de su novio y su adorable risa, y no en la tendencia de Greg de distraerse y no dar en los blancos. De camino al establecimiento, deslizó su mano en la de Wirt, entrelazando los dedos mientras su compañero de equipo y su confiable rana estaban sobre sus hombros y gorra respectivamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Gemelo alfa! ¡Gemelo alfa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Cierra la boca, Mabel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se rio, pero apretó su mano y se inclinó para presionar sus labios sobre la mejilla de Dipper. “Si es consuelo, tú eres el gemelo alfa para mí,” le dijo en voz baja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial.” El otro le regresó la sonrisa de camaradería. “Todo parte de mi plan maestro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Es parte de tu plan maestro que mi helado sea doble?” Greg preguntó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque su primera inclinación fue decir no, dada la tarde que tuvieron, Wirt reconsideró. “Tal vez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí. Yo invito, así que puedes tener helado doble. Mabel puede lidiar contigo cuando te dé el golpe de azúcar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella dio un pequeño salto. “No tengo problemas con eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Podemos tener una fiesta de baile, Mabel!” Greg celebró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt negó con la cabeza, pero su sonrisa no se perdió incluso ante el prospecto del golpe de azúcar. Al menos las cosas continuaban normales. Eso era bueno. Tanto para Dipper como para Greg. No se le había pasado de alto lo personal que fue para Dipper el episodio con Andy McAllen. Alzó sus manos unidas para presionar un beso en el dorso de la mano de Dipper, solo para soltarla para poder abrir la puerta de la heladería, permitiendo que los gemelos y su hermano entraran primero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Hola, Wirt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se detuvo, buscando en la tienda para encontrar a Sara saludándolo con la mano desde una mesa frente a la ventana, Isabelle, Taylor y Jason Funderberker sentados con ella. Jason Funderberker… Wirt consiguió no mostrar su molestia, consciente de Dipper en su periferia, y le devolvió el saludo antes de dejar la puerta cerrarse tras él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hola, chicos,” saludó. “¿Cómo andan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara se encogió de hombros, sonriendo al grupo. “Comiendo helado. Pasando el rato. Deberían unírsenos. Pondremos más sillas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Wirt miró a Dipper y Mabel por sus opiniones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Claro! ¡Ahí vamos!” Mabel dijo alegre, aceptando la invitación. Tomó a Greg de su hermano. “Hay que escoger el sabor del helado, cabo. Helados dobles requieren grandes decisiones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tienes toda la razón, General Mabel,” Greg dijo. “¡Al helado!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras los dos se adelantaban para examinar los tubos de helado, Wirt sobó su nuca y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa vacilante al grupo. “De acuerdo. Bueno. Um… lo que ella dijo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial.” Taylor le dijo con un pulgar arriba, ajustando sus anteojos mientras sonreía y Sara asentía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muy bien, solo vengan cuando tengan su helado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro.” Wirt balanceó un poco sus pies, después tomó la mano de Dipper antes de seguir a Mabel. “Es- estás bien con eso, ¿no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien, hombre.” Pero tomó la barbilla de Wirt y lo besó sonoramente, reclamando lo suyo. No es que estuviera compitiendo con un pelele, no cuando su novio ni siquiera le gustaba el chico. Solo lo besaba porque llevaban un rato sin hacerlo, ¿y a quién le importaba quién veía?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En serio no quería estar celoso de un pelele. Ugh. “¿Cono o canasta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Wirt parpadeó despacio a la vez que sus mejillas se coloreaban, aturdido un momento antes de que una sonrisa complacida se diera a conocer. “Vaya. Es decir, um, canasta. Sí, canasta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muy bien.” Besarlo solo por sus adorables reacciones también era una ventaja. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior juguetonamente. “Mío. ¿Vas a pedirlo doble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Tu-? Uh, no. Uno, uno está bien.” Wirt le lamió los labios, sus ojos yendo hasta sus manos mientras frotaba el pulgar a lo largo del dorso de la mano de Dipper. “¿Qué- qué es tuyo? Y um, ¿qué pedirás tú?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dos. Es un día para pedir de dos ya que me siento algo glotón.”  Dipper escaneó los sabores de helado, tomando una rápida decisión, para entonces enviar una pícara mirada hacia Wirt. “Y eres tú, por cierto. Tú eres mío.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Con el estómago lleno de mariposas, el sonrojo de Wirt se profundizó y su agarre sobre la mano de Dipper aumentó. Hizo un punto de mirar la selección de helados pese a saber ya que quería, la pequeña sonrisa de gozo jalando las orillas de su boca evidenciando su tren de pensamiento. “Sí, lo soy. Tú… tú también eres mío.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No puedo discutir con los hechos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excepto que lo haces todo el tiempo,” su gemelo le dijo en broma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper le sacó la lengua. “Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren? Vamos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Una bola de helado de fresa y otra de chocolate y malvaviscos!” Greg pidió. “¡En cono!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“En vaso. Los conos siempre se te caen,” Wirt le recordó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, es cierto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detrás del mostrador, una joven llenó una canasta de galleta con dos grandes bolas de helado para él y la puso sobre el vidrio para que Mabel la pasara. “Algodón de azúcar y crema de maní. En canasta también, pero, ¿puedes poner un cono encima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Que mis papilas gustativas funcionen no me hace una creída.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel agitó su cabello, desafiante al hacerlo de lado, “Con chispas también, por favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asco,” fue repetido, y los gemelos se fulminaron con la mirada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt resopló al reírse, luego se dirigió a la señorita. “Yo pediré coco de almendra con jarabe, por favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yum,” Greg murmuró con la cuchara en la boca tras una gran cucharada del helado de chocolate. “Buena decisión, Wirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando se trataba de su hermano menor y helado, jamás había malas decisiones. Wirt sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezara a ordenar mezclas que rivalizaran con las de Mabel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper negó con la cabeza, lanzando su propia orden de chocolate y malvaviscos con mantequilla de nuez. Mabel canturreo de “aburrido” fue contrarrestado con un “muérdeme” que la tuvo riendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poniendo los ojos en blanco, su gemelo puso su canastilla sobre el mostrador junto a la registradora y sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero. Pasó su tarjeta de débito y pulsó su pin cuando le fue indicado, y asintió cuando el “Aprobado” no surgió. “Qué extraño.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Tienes tu identificación?” la chica preguntó. “Hay una advertencia aquí. Una de esas sobre actividades sospechosas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper masculló bajo el aliento, pero sacó su identificación y su tarjeta, pasando ambas a la chica para pagar. “Oh, claro. California. Esto me pasó cuando fui al estado de Missouri el semestre pasado. tengo que llamar al banco para que quiten la advertencia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ella le devolvió ambas tarjetas. “Solo vuelve a pasar tu tarjeta para anularlo, ¿sí? Es decir, no acostumbras a escuchar el nombre-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper,” la interrumpió. “Es- sé lo que dice en la identificación, pero es Dipper. Uso Dipper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muy bien, seguro.” Cuando volvió a pasarla, la tarjeta fue aprobada sin problema, pero ahora tenía que comunicarse con el banco. Genial. “Tengan un buen día.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metió sin delicadeza la cartera a su bolsillo. “Gracias, tú igual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg lo miró sin entender, ojos muy abiertos y el helado casi olvidado ante esta nueva información. “¿Tu nombre no es Dipper?” jadeó, presionando una mano pegajosa contra su mejilla. “Todavía hay mucho sobre el mundo que desconozco. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt sacó varias servilletas de un dispensador sobre el mostrador para el desastre que se avecinaba. “En lo que a ti respecta, Greg, ese es su nombre. ¿Por qué tú no usas Gregory?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Porque así es como Mamá y Papá me llaman cuando estoy en problemas. Y no me gusta tanto.” Comprensión iluminó su rostro al mirar a Dipper. “¿No te gusta tu nombre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detesto mi nombre,” confirmó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papá es el único que lo usa, y solo cuando está muy, muy enojado,” Mabel añadió. “Nadie más lo conoce. ¡Es un gran misterio!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No es un misterio. Es un estúpido nombre.” Jaló de su gorra, una sombra tapando sus ojos. “¿Podemos ir a sentarnos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí.” Greg se inclinó contra su pierna. “De todas maneras Dipper es un buen nombre. Nadie más lo tiene, y tiene seis letras, lo cual es genial. Seis es un número genial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No pudo evitar sonreír, y usó su mano libre para revolverle el cabello. “Gracias. Pero en serio, vamos. Tu helado se va a derretir.” Sin importarle que estuviera pegajosa, tomó la mano de Greg para llevarlo hacia el grupo que los esperaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel fue la primera en sentarse, poniendo a Greg en el asiento vacío a su lado cuando su hermano se lo entregó. “Hola Sara, Isabelle, dos personas que todavía no conozco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando Jason Funderberker le ofreció una mano y una sonrisa al tiempo que removía su mano contra la espalda baja de Dipper en un intento de consuelo mientras Greg se encargaba de las introducciones. “¡Esa es Taylor!” dijo mientras apuntaba a la chica rubia, y continuó. “Y ese es Jason Funderberker. Que no sea confundido con nuestra rana  Jason Funderburker. Se deletrean diferente.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ellos son los chicos de los que te estaba hablando. Mabel y Dipper Pines,” Sara le dijo a sus dos amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, conocí a Dipper en el supermercado cuando estaban comprando.” Jason Funderberker asintió al recordar su encuentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial. Gusto en conocerlos,” Taylor saludó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se sentó vacilante entre Sara y Dipper, consiguiendo sonreír cuando ella lo miró. Sentarse entre ellos también lo ponía en frente de Jason Funderberker. Jason Funderberker. No iba a dejar que lo molestara. Claro que no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igual así, se movió más cerca de su novio hasta presionar sus rodillas bajo la mesa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo observado, le dio a Sara su atención y notó la pregunta en sus ojos. Estaba confirmando su permiso, aunque su mirada cómplice quería decir que su beso no había escapado de su atención. O de la del resto de la mesa. Con las mejillas calientes, dio un pequeño asentimiento, dejándola continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper es el novio de Wirt y él y Mabel vinieron todo el camino de Oregón para verlo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Y a mí!” Greg agregó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara rio. “Y a Greg,” añadió, aunque perdió la atención de los otros dos con la palabra “novio”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaya, Wirt, no sabía que tenías un novio.” Taylor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo. “¡Qué genial!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Así es, ¿desde cuando te han gustado los chicos?” Jason Funderberker intercedió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt se concentró en su helado y movió la cuchara. “Bueno… es un… ¿desarrollo algo reciente?” intentó explicar, inseguro de prácticamente todo además de que Dipper le gustaba y que sabía lo que eso significaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Entonces eres gay?” Funderberker preguntó curiosamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras que no podía comprarlo por preguntar, Wirt hundió los hombros al encogerse. “No lo sé…” ¿Tenía que serlo? ¿No podía sólo ser alguien? ¿No podía solo tener un novio? ¿Y no podía pasar que ese novio era Dipper?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper puso una mano sobre su rodilla bajo la mesa, girando para dar un beso a su frente y susurrarle, “está bien, hombre. Hay más que solo ser gay y hetero, y no necesitas una etiqueta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pero bien,” Sara interrumpió, bloqueando toda sesión potencial de preguntas y respuestas acerca de la sexualidad de Wirt, “Estaba esperando cruzarme con ustedes, chicos,” le dijo a los gemelos y a Wirt. “Voy a hacer una fiesta al final de la semana. Es más para pasar el rato este verano, pero quería invitarlos. Sé que estarán aquí solo por unas semanas y pensé que sería genial juntarnos más, ¿saben? ¿Les interesa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Por supuesto! ¡Las fiestas son muy divertidas! Definitivamente iremos.” La chica miró a su gemelo, notando su ceño fruncido, y agitó sus manos al tiempo que su sonrisa se extendía. “Ahí estaremos'', enfatizó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué?” Wirt levantó la cabeza de golpe y de inmediato empezó a negar con la cabeza. “Mabel, no-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Genial!” Sara sonrió, sacando su teléfono. “Intercambiemos números para enviarte los detalles después. Si se los mando a Wirt, probablemente los borre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Yo no-! Tal vez. De acuerdo, tal vez lo haría,” él cedió, hundiendo los hombros, la amenaza de una fiesta inminente fácilmente tomando prioridad sobre la caja en la que sentía estaba siendo forzado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te preocupes, Wirt, no habrá mucha gente.” Sara sonrió ante su renuencia y le dio una palmada a la espaldae su amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Éste no pareció tranquilizarse en lo más mínimo, y alzó escéptico una ceja. “Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que nuestra clase entera de segundo año se presentó.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso fue mi culpa,” Jason Funderberker dijo en una risilla. “Me dejé llevar con las invitaciones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt torció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Por supuesto que fue culpa de Jason Funderberker. Excepto que no en realidad, porque qué culpa podría tener alguien tan adorado por el mundo y- y estaba volviendo a hacerlo. Wirt llevó una cucharada del jarabe hasta su boca y la sorbió para darse algo más en lo que enfocarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelle codeó el costado de Jason Funderberker. “¿Cómo conoces a tanta gente?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, no es algo muy difícil en este pueblo,” Sara le recordó, pero chocó su hombro con el de Wirt. “En serio. No será tan malo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Dijo alrededor de la cuchara, aún sin convencerse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te preocupes, Sara, yo me encargo de estos chicos.” Mabel dijo entre risitas, tomando el teléfono de Sara para transferir su información y mandar un texto para asegurarse que estuviera correcto. “¡Ahí lo tienes! Greg también está invitado, ¿no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que lo está. Siempre y cuando sus padres y Wirt digan que está bien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Dirán que sí! ¿Verdad, Wirt?” Greg blandió la cuchara de su helado hacia él, pero el mayor no intentó confirmar o negar su declaración. “¿Verdad, Wirt?” continuó insistiendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper negó con la cabeza y se recargó contra Wirt, manteniendo la voz baja. Atrapó su mano libre, enredando sus dedos. “No tenemos que ir. Le diré a Mabel que pare, ¿de acuerdo? No hay presión, hombre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt miró a sus manos y se hundió contra él. Masticando el plástico de su cuchara, su cabeza circulaba la idea de sí asistir a la fiesta. Sería en la casa de Sara, un lugar que le era medianamente familiar. Sus ojos se fijaron en Mabel y Greg, ambos saltando con la combinación de azúcar y anticipación por la fiesta, sus ojos y sonrisas brillantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un suspiro, removió la cuchara y se encogió de hombros. “Tal vez.” Dirigió su atención a Dipper, una pregunta que le fruncía el ceño. “¿Tú quieres ir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no lo sé. La Cabaña es una cosa. Eso es casa. Esto es diferente.” Se encogió, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa. “Puede que valga la pena, ¿sabes? Si vuelves a bailar conmigo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Wirt se aclaró la garganta, dejando que sus rodillas chocaran al responder con una sonrisa propia. “Bueno… Lo haría. Probablemente. Sí. Si fuéramos. Lo querría.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genial. Entonces tal vez iremos.” Sólo vagamente consciente de la conversación alrededor, Dipper bajó la mirada a sus manos, cambiando su agarre para poder trazar las líneas de la palma de Wirt. “Podría ser divertido, y siempre podemos irnos cuando queramos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Sí?” Tragando, Wirt sintió su pulso saltar y se preguntó si Dipper podía sentirlo también, mientras seguía la línea de corazón con la punta de su dedo. “De acuerdo… tal vez estará bien si tú estás ahí. Y, um… Mabel y Greg. Tal vez.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba diciendo “tal vez” demasiadas veces. Tenía que cerrar la boca y quería besar la sonrisilla asomándose por la orilla de la boca de Dipper. Wirt se inclinó, listo para reclamar sus labios, cuando el momento fue roto por un ronco “ajá” y la sensación de ser observados. Esa horrible y espantosa sensación de ser observado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sé dónde te he visto,” Jason Funderberker declaró a la mesa, y Wirt se sentó de nuevo en su silla con un ceño disconforme en la frente y un mohín en los labios. ¿Cuánto tiempo Jason Funderberker había estado mirando a su novio antes de recordar lo que sea por lo que los interrumpió? En verdad no quería saber, ya que tenía la sensación de que querría golpearlo si lo sabía. “Haces vídeos en línea. Sobre monstruos o cosas que emocionaron mucho a Wirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sí, recuerdo eso,” Taylor añadió. “Fue la única vez que lo vi queriendo ver un celular inteligente. Lo arrebataste justo de las manos de Funderberker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaya, Wirt, ¿en serio viajaste para conocerlo porque te gustaron sus vídeos?” Jason Funderberker practicamente estalló en risitas y Wirt deseó estar más cerca para poder empujar su rostro tonto, sonriente y de paquete completo directo en su cono de helado. “¿Y después empezaron salir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso. no. No, no fue-” Cuando el pulso de Wirt se disparó esta vez, fue por una razón completamente distinta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya éramos amigos.” Dipper interrumpió. Por qué. ¿Por qué era el pelele la razón de que Wirt encontrara sus vídeos? ¿Qué era su vida?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De hace años,” Mabel pudo añadir, la chica que no podía mentir sobre nada sonriendo fácilmente. “Dipper solo es tímido sobre su canal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dios. No restregarlo en la cara de la gente no es ser tímido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí- um… Solo- Reconocí su voz y- No sabía que hacía… vídeos y eso.” Wirt se removió en su asiento, moviendo la mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los de Dipper bajo la mesa. “Estaba- Ya estaba planeando ir a verlo antes de eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason Funderberker lució casi decepcionado. “Oh, eso habría sido romántico.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quieres decir espeluznante,” Isabelle le dijo, luego miró a Wirt. “No que tu lo seas, solo la situación en general, ¿sabes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo sé, funcionó en ‘Sintonía de Amor’,” Taylo señaló.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it worked out in ‘Sleepless in Seattle,’” Taylor pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso fue diferente. Eran adultos. Como en sus… ochenta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, no, espeluznante.” Dipper confirmó. “Me pasó el verano pasado, y no fue nada sino espeluznante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel se burló. “Quieres decir hilarante. Pensé que el Tío Stan iba a morir por reír tanto. Así que, esta chica aparece en la Cabaña - el lugar donde vivimos y trabajamos durante el verano - y tenía este suéter-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mabel, no necesitan oír esa historia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin inmutarse, ella dio una gran sonrisa. “Y no estaba mal hecho pero tenía la cara de Dipper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cielo santo, va a contar la historia,” Dipper masculló, metiéndose una cucharada resignada de helado a la boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Así que, de inmediato supe que esto iba a ser grandioso, ¿verdad? Llegó al mismo tiempo que el autobús de turistas, y Tío Stan estaba preparando a este grupo entero para un recorrido y alguien - sin decir nombres, pero alguien - tal vez le dijo que Tío Stan hace que Dipper responda preguntas como parte del recorrido.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eres la peor de todos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sonrisa de Mabel solo creció. “Y la primer cosa que preguntó fue ‘¿te casarías conmigo?’ La segunda fue, ‘¿quieres ir a besarnos en el bosque’? Pero ella fue un poco más explícita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mucho. Muchísimo más que explícita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿No fue y te agarró después de eso?” Mabel codeó con alegría su costado. “¿En ciertos lugares varios?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando y pidiendo paciencia. Y que esa memoria desapareciera. “Mátame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dios mío. Fue lo <em>mejor</em>. Muy horrible, pero también divertido. ¿Cuál era su nombre de usuario? CazadoradelCrepúsculo o algo ridículo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo sé. Bloqueé esto de mi cerebro. Jamás pasó.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel se rio, incapaz de contenerse. “¡Pero bien! La moraleja es que sí, no. Las fanáticas locas no son adorables. Solo están locas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dame un monstruo sobre una fanática loca cualquier otro día.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No te culpo.” Sara sonrió mientras los otros tres adolescentes se reían y Wirt lo miraba boquiabierto. “Las fanáticas locas bien podrían ser su propio tipo de monstruo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio pasó eso?” Wirt negó con la cabeza. “¿En serio? Quiero decir, obviamente eres atractivo y todo, pero que alguien solo apareciera así de la nada-” Se sonrojó y volvió a regresar a su helado. “Digo, um… eso. Vaya. Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo no. Fue hilarante.” Todavía riéndose, Mabel revolvió el cabello de Greg y se hundió en su helado derretido. “Al menos solo ha sido una. Normalmente, cuando llegan fanáticos, es para ver si las cosas son reales.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunque los que se quedan en la Cabaña solo terminan decepcionados. Los verdaderos misterios están en el bosque.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt sorbió más jarabe de su cuchara, mirándolo. “¿Has mostrado a… tus fans las cosas que hay en el bosque?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw. Creí que éramos especiales.” Greg empujó su canastilla vacía, luego le dio a Jason Funderburker una palmadita en la cabeza, la rana respondiendo con dos parpadeos. “Mejores Amigos Misterio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claro que no.” Los gemelos dijeron al unísono y sacudieron la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño y la nariz de igual forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel dejó un beso cariñoso sobre la cabeza de Greg. “Eres especial, bebé. No llevamos a cualquiera en aventuras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí. Las personas tienen los vídeos y si vienen a la Cabaña y me hacen preguntas sobre algo en específico, les cuento lo que necesitan y qué evitar. Pero, ya saben, aquellos que son lo suficientemente valientes para ir y buscar criaturas son aquellos que pueden cuidarse solos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wirt asintió mientras sus amigos asentían con interés. “Eso… tiene sentido. Bueno.” Lo tenía, dado a que los vídeos de Dipper seguro atraían a los tipos más aventureros, aunque no pudo evitar el agradable - y algo tonto - revoloteo de que eran especiales. Una pequeña sonrisa torció sus labios mientras se inclinaba hacia Dipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué tipo de criaturas has visto, Greg?” Sara le preguntó al niño, dejando a los novios tratar de regresar a su momento al sacarle algunos relatos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh vaya, ¡vimos a un hombre zorro la primera vez que fuimos al bosque!” exclamó. “¡Salió volando de los arbustos y Dipper lo tackleó!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuanto más se hundía en los detalles, algo adornados, Mabel estuvo ahí para mantenerlo en la misma línea de historia mientras el resto de la mesa lo escuchaba atentamente. Greg podía ciertamente comandar atención y mantener a una audiencia. Wirt giró su cabeza, presionando un beso sobre el hombro de Dipper, luego en su mejilla para compensar el haber sido interrumpidos. Parecía ser un tema que se repetía por el día, pero siempre y cuando tuvieran pequeños momentos como este, Wirt estaba seguro de que podía manejar la interrupción ocasional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper giró la cabeza, atrapando sus labios. Fue suave y breve, aunque la calidez duró tras separarse. Chocó sus rodillas, dejando que se tocaran y pensó en la fiesta de la Cabaña. Los aleteos ansiosos de un floreciente enamoramiento parecían tontos y diminutos comparados a la multitud de mariposas que en ese momento creaban caos en su estómago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Todavía un idiota enamorado? Anotado.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>